Yugioh: Island of Nightmares
by Fallen Senshi
Summary: Fate calls like a sweet siren. It is up to one troubled youth to heed this call and take up his very own destiny as a true duelist, a savior of souls, and the wielder of a Millennium Item. Rated for Drug references, violence, and strong laguage.
1. Introduction to Trouble

Hello, everyone. I decided to write an original Yu-gi-oh fanfic. This is my first fic, so it won't be literary gold. But I'm sure you will enjoy it. The majority of the characters are mine, but there will be some appearances by the show's characters. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Yu-gi-oh or the characters therein.  
  
**Chapter 1: Introduction to Trouble**  
  
Jason sat in class nodding off as usual. He wanted to stay awake, but the teacher was so boring. So he propped up his math book and dozed off.  
  
"So the function of x is equal to two x squared plus four x minus seven divided by- Mister Garnet, are you paying attention?"  
  
Jason sat up quickly, not realizing that there was still drool on his mouth.  
  
"Yes, Mister Jackson," he replied, wiping away some of the drool.  
  
"Then perhaps you can tell me the answer."  
  
Some of the kids snickered as Jason scratched his head and desperately tried to look like he was really thinking.  
  
"Uh...three?" he said densely  
  
"Uh...no," Mister Jackson said mockingly.  
  
The class burst into laughter as Jason sank into his seat. Mister Jackson spoke up.  
  
"This is not funny. It's pathetic. Mister Garnet, are you aware that your grades are the absolute worst in this class?"  
  
Jason sat up and crossed his arms.  
  
"No. Are you aware of the fact that you look like a clown on crack?" Jason retorted pointing at Mister Jackson's gaudy suit.  
  
The class erupted into laughter as Mister Jackson turned a deep red.  
  
"That's it! See me after class, Mister Garnet. Maybe there you will learn that drugs are not funny, nor are they accepted."  
  
"It's a shame you didn't learn that," Jason muttered under his breath.  
  
"Watch yourself young man. You might end up as a bum on the streets," Mister Jackson said.  
  
Jason sat back and went back to sleep.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Is everything ready?" Superior asked.  
  
"Yes, sir. Everything is going according to plans. Soon we will possess the fourth card, and we will be rich beyond our wildest dreams," another male said.  
  
"Excellent. So when do we get the message out?" Superior asked  
  
"The invitations should have gone out by now, your excellency," a female voice said.  
  
"Then the wheels are set in motion. That fool Pegasus didn't even realize that he was sitting on a gold mine. He hid the card away, deep in the earth, never to be found. But it was. And soon it will be ours, and we will be obscenely rich and powerful!"  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Jason walked down the long hall of the empty school. He glanced at the clock in one of the classrooms. It read 4:30.  
  
"Stupid math teacher. When am I ever going to use that crap in real life any way?!" Jason yelled.

He slammed his fist into a locker and looked down at the floor.

"I hate when people waste my time, especially with incredibly hard math problems."  
  
Jason calmed down. He realized that there was no point in getting angry since he had nowhere better to be anyway. His mom didn't care about him coming home late, mostly because she would be drunk and passed out at the local bar by this time anyway. Jason pressed his back to a locker, sank down and rifled through his pockets until he found what he was looking for.  
  
"Here we are. It's not that strong, but it will do for now."  
  
He held a deck of Duel Monsters cards in his hands. It was in pretty good condition considering that he stole most of the rare cards in it. Jason looked around, then, slipped the deck back in his pocket and began walking towards the exit. A sharp whistle caught his attention. He turned around to see Mr. Jackson standing with his notebook in his hand.  
  
"You need to be more careful with your things, young man," he said as he walked over to Jason.  
  
"Whatever, old man."  
  
Jason took the book from Mr. Jackson and continued walking out the door.  
  
"That boy needs to learn some serious discipline. He never used to be this bad, so maybe there's a way to turn him back," Mr. Jackson said to himself.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Jason walked down the street thinking about what the teachers said to him over the years, but quickly dismissed it.  
  
"Who do these people think they are?! Even my own mother knows that she doesn't run my life, though she to learn it the hard way."  
  
Jason stopped himself and thought for a second. He became frustrated and kicked a can down the street.  
  
'Why do I feel this way? I keep feeling guilty, but I don't know why. She brought this on herself. They brought this on themselves...he brought this on us,' Jason thought.  
  
It had been five years since his dad left. Things only got worse from there. Jason thought about his mother and how she fell into drugs and prostitution, but he quickly dispelled those thoughts. He looked at his watch and grumbled.  
  
"Only four forty-five. Mom should be home by...oh never mind."  
  
Jason continued until he got to his front door. He inserted the key and turned it. It didn't turn at first, so he forced it until it broke. Jason stared at the broken key, then, uttered many four-lettered words that were unfit for Christian ears. He stopped his rampage and walked over to the window. Jason wrapped his sleeve around his fist and punched through the glass. He had done it so many times that the neighbors didn't seem to notice or care. Jason climbed through the window and into the house.  
  
"Just great. This place is still a disaster area."  
  
There were clothes strewn about the floor, and dust was everywhere. Roaches and mice crawled over the garbage, not caring about their living condition. Jason dropped his backpack and walked into the kitchen, which was in no better condition. There were dirty pots and pans everywhere, and even more mice.  
  
"Well, at least there's something to eat around here," Jason said optimistically.  
  
He opened the refrigerator, only to find a box of baking soda, a carton of milk, and a fuzzy gray orange. He got a glass and pulled out the milk. Jason tried to pour the milk, but found it to be of a consistency resembling cottage cheese.  
  
"Just great. Now, I have to starve half to death."  
  
Jason went to wash the glass out, but when he turned on the water, nothing came out of the faucet.  
  
"That's it! First, I get detention. Then, my key breaks. Next, I have to starve, and now this. What, just what else could happen?!"  
  
Almost as if God himself were answering Jason's question all the lights and working electronics in the house went off. Jason uttered more four-lettered words from the devil's thesaurus, before giving up and making his way to the living room.  
  
"At least I can get some sleep around here."  
  
He climbed up the stairs and made his way to his room. Jason opened the door, crawled in the bed, and slowly drifted off to sleep next to a gargantuan pile of dirty clothes.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, the alarm rang. Jason woke up and looked at the clock for a second, then, hit the snooze button. After a few seconds he decided to get out of bed. Jason took off his old clothes and put on a black shirt and some jeans that he found on the floor, then, went downstairs and found his mother passed out on the floor in front of the door.  
  
"That figures. You're never home, and when you are home, you're passed out."  
  
Jason went to help her get up. Upon touching her he noticed as usual that his mother was saturated in the stench of cheap liquor, cigar smoke, and God only knows what else. He rolled her over, causing her stringy red hair to fall over her face, which was covered in bruises and a pasty, white substance.  
  
"Oh no. Don't tell me you were out whoring yourself again," Jason muttered angrily.  
  
Jason prodded her with his foot, causing her to stir and open her eyes slightly and mumble incoherently.  
  
"Good. Now that you are awake I can tell you that you are the worst mother in the history of parenting!" Jason yelled.  
  
His mother mumbled some more, then, closed her eyes.  
  
"Just great. Now, I'm a babysitter."  
  
Jason went to pick up his mom when the mail caught his eye. He picked up the letters. Mostly bills with 'past due' stamped in big red letters, and death threats. One letter grabbed Jason's attention.  
  
"Hello, there. What's this?" he said.  
  
The envelope was decorated with all kinds of hieroglyphics and symbols. Jason's name was embossed in gold in the center. He opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. It read:  
  
'Dear Jason,  
  
Your presence is requested at the Duel Monsters Worldwide Tournament, being held on Saturday, May 19th. You were invited because of your excellent ranking in the regional tourney a few months back.'  
  
Jason recalled the previous tournament. There was nothing to get excited about. It was just the same losers running the same decks, so of course he placed first. He continued reading.  
  
'Inside this package, you will find two cards. One is a complimentary promo card; the other is your entry card. Take these cards down to the pier on Swanson Ave. There you will receive further instructions. Good luck.  
  
Signed,  
Anonymous'  
  
Jason looked inside the envelope and pulled out the two cards. The promo card was a Spear Dragon (1900/0). The entry card was just a blank card with a metallic back.  
  
"So these people want me in their worldwide tournament, huh? Sounds like fun. I just need to prepare my deck."  
  
A groan from the floor made Jason remember his inebriated mother. He slapped her across the face to wake her up. She sprang up.  
  
"Silky Joe?" she asked in a low tone.  
  
"No. I'm not your pimp. I'm your son!" Jason yelled.  
  
"Oh. Hi, honey. Did you have a nice..." Jason's mom passed out again.  
  
He picked her up and carried her up the stairs, making sure to avoid the trash and clothes strewn about.  
  
"Good thing I have all this muscle, and my mom being so thin from all the drugs and not eating," Jason said.  
  
He continued up until he reached her room. Needles, bongs, cigarette butts, and empty beer cans littered the floor. Jason dropped his mother brusquely on the sheet-less mattress, and went back downstairs to prepare for school.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The bell rang, announcing the start of second period. The kids continued to talk and walk around, until the teacher banged on the desk.  
  
"Children! We've been here for eight months now, and you still don't know how to act! When that bell rings, you get in those seats and you get ready to learn!"  
  
"You know, screaming causes stress, which shortens your life span, Jessica," Jason said from the doorway.  
  
"Mr. Garnet, you are late. And that's Ms. Jaymes to you!"  
  
Jason walked to his seat, sat down, and slumped in his chair with his feet on the empty desk in front of him. Ms. Jaymes spoke up.  
  
"Today you're going to get into groups and give me a full page report on the Supreme Court case of Roe vs. Wade. And if I hear so much as one sound from any of you that has nothing to do with this assignment, God help your souls."  
  
"'God help your souls'." Jason muttered mockingly as the students moved into their groups.  
  
"Hello, Jason. It looks like we'll be working together on this one," came a female voice.  
  
Jason turned around to see Mia, his worst enemy, or so he considers her to be.  
  
"Not you. You know that I can't stand you," Jason said as she took a seat in front of him, and relieved him of his footrest.  
  
"I can't stand you either, but I take care of you, anyway," Mia said as she brushed a blond braid from her face. "So where are your books?"  
  
"I left them at your mother's house," Jason spat venomously.  
  
"You know you don't have to say things like that. They make you look like a fool."  
  
"It's better to look like a fool, than to look like a cross-eyed freak with buckteeth. And, by the way, blond isn't your color. You looked better with black hair."  
  
Mia gave Jason a dangerous look. "Keep pushing me, jackass. You'll be going to the prom alone."  
  
"I'm not going to the prom anyway. I'm a senior now, and I'm beyond these little social events," Jason said.  
  
"Whatever," Mia replied with a roll of her eyes.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Watch that crate!" the foreman yelled out.  
  
The worker in the crane nodded and continued to load the crates onto the boat. A shadowy figure stepped out from behind the boxes.  
  
"Is everything going according to plans?" the female asked.  
  
"Yes, mistress," the foreman said as he got down on one knee.  
  
"Excellent. Lord Superior will be most pleased to hear this. Keep working. Soon we shall have the fourth card, and then the world shall see."  
  
The figure disappeared back into the shadows, leaving the foreman to his work.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Jason balanced a pencil on his nose as Mia worked diligently on the project.  
  
"I'm sick and tired of having to do all the work," she said.  
  
"Then don't. That's what I do," Jason responded.  
  
"I swear, you are a real failure," Mia said.  
  
"I'd rather be a failure than an accident, you waste of sperm," Jason muttered  
  
Mia's face became extremely grim.  
  
"Don't you dare bring that up," she warned sternly.  
  
"What? That you're ugly, or that you have buckteeth. Or could it be that other, secret thing?"  
  
Jason's tirade began to upset Mia. Her dour expression twisted into a scowl.  
  
"Don't even think about saying it."  
  
"Oh, now I remember. It's the fact that your mom said you were a waste of God's talent, and a result of too many tequilas, the backseat of a Chevy, and a broken condom."  
  
Mia lost all sense of the word restraint as she screamed as loud as she could.  
  
"STOP BEING SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS JUST BECAUSE OF YOUR PARENTS!!"  
  
Jason's fun stopped as well. He yelled back.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU MENTION THEM?!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BRING THAT UP!!!"  
  
"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO BRING UP MY MOTHER!!"  
  
Their screaming continued for a minute, completely drowning out the teacher's commands to stop. The two finally stopped screaming. Mia spoke up hoarsely.  
  
"I wish you weren't such a jackass."  
  
"And I wish that you weren't such a bitch sometimes!"  
  
Mia's face froze in a look of pure horror. The entire class, even the teacher, was dead silent. Jason sat back in his seat, completely unconcerned by his comment as the bell rang.  
  
"You...I can't believe...I," Mia sputtered.  
  
Her face suddenly twisted into a look of pure, unfettered rage. Her brown eyes began to fill with tears, however, and in a second she ran from the room into the crowded hallway. Ms. Jaymes spoke up.  
  
"Jason! That kind of language warrants immediate disciplinary action!" she said.  
  
"Shut your mouth, you fat cow." Jason spat venomously.  
  
He walked out of the room and into the hallway, where someone bumped into him.  
  
"Hey, watch where you are going!" the kid said.  
  
Jason turned around, grabbed the boy by his shoulder, and threw him into a locker, where he started to pummel his face. The students in the hall all started shouting as Jason beat the kid.  
  
"I bet you wanna watch where you're going now, don't you!" Jason yelled.  
  
The boy slumped to the floor where Jason jumped on him and continued wailing on his face. With each blow, the boy's eyes became more and more purple and swollen.  
  
"Stop them!" a girl yelled.  
  
"Hit him harder!" a boy shouted  
  
These noises didn't affect Jason at all. He just continued to beat the unknown student until his face was an unrecognizable, mutilated crimson mess. Blood was everywhere, but Jason continued to hit him.  
  
"What's going on out here!" the principal yelled.  
  
He pulled Jason off the other kid. Jason whirled around and cracked the principal straight across the face. He fell to the floor, blood staining his white dress shirt. Jason went back to work on the kid. He began banging the boy's head on the floor until more blood leaked from him. The students cringed at Jason's brutality. He had been in many fights before, but none were this bad. He finally got up off the kid and looked around.  
  
"What the hell are y'all looking at?! Anyone of you want some of this?!"  
  
The students stepped back as Jason walked towards the exit. He stopped in front of a small boy holding his books. Jason looked at him, then, knocked the books out his hand. The boy bent over to pick up his books, and met with a sharp kick from Jason's boot. He fell back, grabbing his nose and crying. A group of students walked over to him and checked to see if he was all right. Jason growled and walked down the steps towards the exit.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Jason walked down the street rapidly. He left behind all kinds of chaos and disruption, but didn't even care.  
  
'That little bastard should have watched himself. I don't play those kinds of games. And the other kid was just in the wrong place at the wrong time,' Jason thought.  
  
Jason got to his house and climbed back through the hole in the window. He went upstairs, entered his room, and slammed the door. Jason thought for a second, but then, became enraged, and punched a hole in the wall.  
  
"One of these days, I'll show them who's running things around here. I'll make it big, and then they'll see."  
--------------------------------------------------

Well that's the first chapter. I'll have the next one up soon.


	2. Throw Down the Gauntlet! Tournament of K...

Here is the second part of my story. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh in any way, shape, or form.  
  
**Chapter 2: Throw Down the Gauntlet! Tournament of Kings**  
  
Jason looked through his cards and tried to find ways to improve his deck. He read the tournament invitation and decided to go since he had nothing better to do.  
  
"All right. Now all I need are some monster destruction cards and I'll be ready."  
  
Jason went downstairs to go for a walk when his mother stopped him.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know that the bar closed this early," he said.  
  
"Real funny. Your principal called here. He said something about a fight, you being expelled, or something like that," his mother said, slurring her words slightly.  
  
Jason rolled his eyes. He remembered that the phone bill was the only bill his mom managed to pay on time.  
  
"It's about damn time. Finally, I have some freedom from that horrible place."  
  
Jason's mom walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. His nose was struck by the overwhelming stench of marijuana in her clothes and beer on her breath.  
  
"Now list...listen son. This ish the third time..." She began counting on her fingers. "Yeah, third time you've been expull...expall...kicked out of school," his mother slurred.   
  
Jason took her hand, which was almost nothing but bone, and removed it from his shoulder.  
  
"Listen, Pam. I don't need a lecture from my drunk, pathetic, pothead slut of a mother!" he said viciously.  
  
Pam's bloodshot eyes went wide.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. You know it's the truth. Look at yourself. You weight 85 pounds for God's sake! You're crusty, raggedy, and bloodshot. And you smell like a horse. Now if you have nothing further to say, I am going out for a walk."  
  
Jason opened the door and walked out, leaving his mother in a daze. He walked down the sidewalk thinking about the tournament.  
  
"If the people at this tourney are as strong as some people make them out to be, then I'm going to need some help with my deck."  
  
Jason stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and leaned against a light pole hiding his face. Two students from his former school walked by. Jason whistled sharply and caught their attention.  
  
"Jason? What are you doing here? We heard that you were expelled," one of the kids said fearfully.  
  
"Yes, I was. But that doesn't mean that I can't see my favorite punching bags. Now, deck check."  
  
One of the boys cringed.  
  
"Please, not today. These are my best cards. I can never get them back," he said.  
  
"Good, then I'll be the only one with them. Now hand them over."  
  
One of the boys pulled out his deck and sadly handed it to Jason, who looked over the cards.  
  
"Crap, crap, crap, crap, a Goblin Attack Force, that's good."  
  
He slipped the card into his pocket. Jason went through the rest of the boy's cards and only found two more rare, or powerful cards. After pocketing the cards he threw the rest of the boy's deck into the street.  
  
"Now, go fetch like the dog that you are."  
  
Jason laughed as the boy ran out into the street to retrieve his cards. He turned to face the other boy, but found him running down the street. Jason turned into an alleyway and ran as fast as he could until he reached the other end. There, he ran the other boy down.  
  
"So you thought you could escape, huh? Apparently you forgot that I know where you live. Now give me your cards!"  
  
He reached into the small boy's pocket and pulled out his deck. The boy tried to grab it from Jason, but he caught a sharp punch to the gut. Jason, satisfied with his work, went through the boy's deck.  
  
"Raigeki, Heavy Storm, Jinzo, Berserk Gorilla. How dare you hold out on me!"  
  
Jason delivered a hard kick to the fallen boy's already aching stomach. He groaned and rolled over. Jason put the boy's deck in his pocket, deciding to go through it later. He bent down.  
  
"Listen kid. You need to learn some respect, badly. So I'll get you again tomorrow. And if you don't have any rare cards by then, you will wish that you were never born."  
  
Jason picked the boy up, placed him in a trashcan, and rolled the can down the street, laughing as he did so.  
  
"Let that be a lesson to you!" Jason called after the rolling can.  
  
He walked back towards his house with a smile on his face.  
  
"First, freedom from school, and now more rare cards. Today's going to be a good day."  
  
Jason started the long walk home.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The rest of the week went by like a bullet. Jason worked on strategies for the tourney, in-between beating up others and cleaning up his mom's puke. Finally the day of the tournament arrived. Jason went through his things.  
  
"Let's see...I've got my deck, my money, my bus fare, and my invitation. I'm ready to go."  
  
Jason walked out of his room and down the steps. Pam was out with Silky Joe, so Jason didn't need to lie about where he was going. He walked out the door and headed to the bus stop, where he waited for a few minutes until the bus came. Jason got on the bus, paid the fare and sat down.  
  
'I wonder what kind of people will be at the tournament. I hope there aren't a lot of rich snobs,' he thought.  
  
Jason rode the bus all the way to the pier where there was a large crowd of people waiting.  
  
'Wow. All these people are here for the tournament?' Jason thought as he got off the bus.  
  
He began to walk toward the people when someone pulled him into an alley. Jason looked up to see who it was. Standing before him was a tall man wearing a turban on his head and a long robe. Around his neck was a strange object that resembled a key.  
  
"Well, it looks like someone is tired of breathing," Jason said as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
The mysterious man spoke.  
  
"They're after it, and I can't keep fighting. You've got to fight now. You've got to destroy it."  
  
The man grabbed Jason's hand and placed a napkin in it.  
  
"Keep it safe. Don't let it fall into the wrong hands or mankind will suffer."  
  
The man backed away from Jason and disappeared into nothingness. Jason scratched his head, then, looked at the napkin and realized that there was something in it. He was about to unwrap it when a ship's whistle blew.  
  
"Damn! The tourney, I forgot all about it!"  
  
Jason slipped the napkin into his pocket and ran back towards the pier. The people were still there, and the ferry was just arriving.  
  
"Looks like I didn't miss anything."   
  
Jason began walking towards the crowd. He saw a lot of people trading their cards.  
  
"I should get in on this action. Maybe that way, I'll be able to score some powerful cards."  
  
Jason walked around and talked to a lot of the people. Indeed they did have rare, powerful cards, but Jason found it hard to trade for any of them. Finally he resorted to his old ways and picked a few pockets.  
  
'If you can't do things the nice way, do them the dirty way,' he thought as he skillfully lifted a card out of a girl's pocket.  
  
Some microphone feedback caught his attention. Everyone looked towards the ferry, which finished docking. Jason could just barely make out the figure of a man on the boat's deck.  
  
"Welcome, duelist elite, to the greatest tournament ever held," came the mystery man's voice from loudspeakers placed on the pier. "Everyone must make their way to the ferry, where you will be issued your official duel gauntlet and, then, have your decks exchanged on the ferry."  
  
'Have my deck exchanged? What do I need it exchanged for?' Jason thought as he made his way through the crowd of people.  
  
After about a minute of walking, Jason got to the ship where a table was set up. He flashed his invitational card and was given a strange device that he was told to put on his arm. Jason then boarded the ferry and was issued two room tickets and a small, circular disk.  
  
'Well this thing is huge. A whole lot better than anywhere I've ever been,' Jason thought as he continued to eye the competition.  
  
A crewmember went around taking people's decks for inspection and exchange. He got to Jason, who handed him the deck and his extra room ticket. Jason, then, walked towards the stairs into the lower deck, where he found his room. He opened the door and walked in.  
  
"This place is a palace," Jason remarked.  
  
"Tell me about it," came a voice from one of the rooms.  
  
Jason turned to see who it was. A young woman stepped out from the room and walked towards Jason.   
  
"Hi. I'm Amber Jackson. It looks like we'll be roommates on this cruise," the woman said.  
  
"That's nice. I'm Jason Garnet, but my friends call me Crimson."  
  
"Why do they call you that?" Amber asked as she brushed some of her jet-black hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Because I like to make people bleed in fights. It makes it worthwhile."  
  
"Oh, gee. How...charming. I'm headed to the snack bar."  
  
Amber walked out of the room. Jason immediately walked over to the bed and lay down on it. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. A few minutes later, a loud knock woke him.  
  
"Who is it? Who's trying to disturb my sleep?"  
  
Jason walked to the door and opened it. The same crewmember that took his deck returned with it.  
  
"Here's your deck. Good luck in the tournament," he said.  
  
The man handed Jason his deck, then poked his head in the room and looked around.  
  
"Can I help you with anything else?" Jason asked harshly.  
  
"Is there an Amber Jackson here?"  
  
Jason remembered his roommate. He called her name, but no answer came.  
  
"I guess not," Jason said.  
  
"Well, could you give her this deck? I'd wait for her, but I've got a lot of work to do and little time to do it in."  
  
The man gave Jason Amber's deck, then, walked away. Jason closed the door behind him.  
  
"Wow. That guy is even dumber than he looks," he said as he went through Amber's deck.  
  
Jason scanned the entire deck looking for something good.  
  
"That figures. Her whole deck is full of females and useless cards. Any good cards she does have, I already own. Well, at least I know what to expect."  
  
Jason placed her deck neatly on the end table, then, went through his.   
  
"Hey, these are all the same cards as before. What do they mean 'exchanged decks'?"  
  
Jason looked at his cards, but noticed something. His Berserk Gorilla used to be bent at one corner, but this one was in mint condition. In fact, all of his cards were in mint condition.  
  
"Well, that's one good thing. Hey, wait a minute, what's this?"  
  
Jason rubbed the cards. He felt something strange about their texture, like it was more than the cardboard-like material. The cards also felt thicker. When he turned the card over, there was a long black stripe that ran from the top to the bottom of the card.  
  
"All duelists please report to the main lobby. I repeat: all duelists please report to the main lobby," came the message over the intercom in Jason's room.  
  
He grabbed Amber's deck and walked out.  
  
"Wait a minute. Where's the main lobby?"  
  
Jason saw someone with a duel gauntlet, so he followed him until they reached the main lobby.   
  
"Wow. This place is incredible. The stuff here is worth more than a hundred times my whole house," Jason remarked.  
  
The lobby was filled with statues, and the floors were made of marble. Intricate artwork lined the walls as the duelists all marveled at the sheer size of the room. A man in a suit walked to the top of the stairs at the far end of the room. He held up a microphone and spoke into it.  
  
"Greetings duelists. You are all here for the National Tournament of Champions. Each of you was selected based on your ranking in your region's tourneys. You are the best of the best."  
  
'Damn straight,' Jason thought.  
  
The man in the suit continued.  
  
"We are headed for Victory Island, a private piece of land owned by the man who runs this tournament. There you will all compete in a giant tournament to gain each others' key puzzle programs."  
  
Jason remembered the disk he had and guess that it had something to do with these programs.  
  
"You each start with two key puzzle programs, and you must collect ten of these cyber cards in order to complete the key. They will automatically download into your duel gauntlet after you win, to prevent cheating. Once you perform this task, you must make your way to the center of the island, where you will find our facility. This is where the final tournament will begin. The losers of the finals will still receive a minimal cash prize of one thousand dollars, but the winner of the final tournament will receive ten million dollars."  
  
Jason's mouth nearly overflowed at the sound of that money.  
  
"There are 180 duelists participating in this tourney, 56 of them are on this boat right now."  
  
"180 duelists?!" one of the duelists remarked.  
  
"I don't know if I could handle that," another duelist said.  
  
Jason began to worry slightly.  
  
"With all those duelists, I don't know whether or not I will get that far. And I can't just duel chumps because everyone here is some kind of super elite and I'm just here because of luck."  
  
"As for the dueling itself, there are two formats: two-on-two, and tag team. Two-on-two is the classic style of dueling, and tag team is a team of two duelists versus another team of two," the guide said.  
  
"That sounds like fun," said one of the duelists.  
  
"As for the tag-team format, there are two styles: elimination and first victory. Elimination is everyone duels until there is one left standing, and first victory is that the winners are the first ones to finish off any opponent's life points. Afterward, the winners gain key card programs from both players on the opposite team."  
  
'That sounds like an easy way to score some points,' Jason thought.  
  
The guide continued.  
  
"And one last thing. These duels will be played much differently from others. Cyber cards that contain computer programs linked to your duel gauntlet have replaced your normal cards. These cyber cards unleash realistic holograms of duel monsters and spell and trap cards."  
  
Some of the duelists looked impressed; others didn't.  
  
"We have another hour before the ship docks at the island, so everyone, have fun and relax."  
  
Everyone began to walk back towards his or her cabins. Jason stuck his hands in his pockets and felt something. He pulled out the strange napkin that was given to him before by the man in the alley. He words still burned within Jason.  
  
'Don't let it fall into the wrong hands or mankind will suffer.'  
  
Jason unwrapped the small package. A duel monsters card stared him in the face; one that he had never seen before. It was of a strange mummified dog-like creature holding a large scythe.  
  
"What in the world is this thing?" Jason asked.  
  
The card was just like any other duel monsters card, except it was completely black with its text embossed in gold and written in some strange hieratic language. Jason counted the stars on it; there were twelve.  
  
"This thing must be powerful. Too bad I can't read it."  
  
Suddenly, the hieratic translated itself into perfect English right before Jason's eyes.  
  
"What the hell is going on here? How did this happen?"  
  
Jason read the name and the card text.  
  
"The Resurrection of Anubis. 'All kneel before this undead controller of life and death. His scythe can destroy souls.' I've never even seen this card before. That guy was a dumbass for letting me have this."  
  
Jason slipped the card back into his pocket and walked back towards his cabin.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
That's it for this chapter. I know, I know. There was no dueling or action. Well there definitely will be in the next chapter, so don't desert me yet.


	3. Exciting Tournament Begins – Defeat the ...

Here's the third part of my fic, obviously. Before I get into it, here's a little background information on the main character, Jason.

Most of this story revolves around him, so he will be the one you see duel the most. Yugi and Joey will duel, but later. He is an arrogant jackass at the beginning of the story, but as he duels, he'll mellow out. I made him that way because I was tired of these 'care about everyone, save the day' type characters, and Yu-gi-oh has enough of those as it is. So, I created an anti-hero (which is different from a villain for those who don't know).

So here goes my story. Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh in any blah blah blah, you should know the deal by now.  
  
**Chapter 3: Exciting Tournament Begins – Defeat the Insect Master!**  
  
Jason sat in his cabin staring at the strange black card. Amber came back a minute after him, and he decided to hide the card from her and wait until she was in the shower to look at it.  
  
"This is such a weird card. How did it translate into English all by itself? With zero attack and zero defense, it's not too strong, but it looks hot. I just wish that it were digital like my other cards."  
  
Suddenly, the card began to glow. When it stopped, the card was exactly like the other digital cards.  
  
"Okay, now that's weird. What is this thing?"  
  
Jason stared at it again, then, shook his head, placed it in a card sleeve, and put it back in his pocket. He went to his bed and sat on it.  
  
"All that money will definitely help me to get away from that miserable life that I once had. I could just retire from everything. I won't even have to get a job."  
  
Jason sat back, and closed his eyes. He thought about the past and how his father treated his mom. The yelling and fighting was all so vivid in his mind. He remembered the divorce and his mother's depression. Jason's mind became flooded with images of how she began her path of drugs and prostitution to pay the bills. The kids at school found out and made fun of him about it all the time, so he had no other choice but to lash out at the world. He did it to protect himself. Jason then rolled over and went to sleep, muttering to himself as he did.  
  
"I'll save you, mom. We'll be happy again."  
--------------------------------------------  
  
A shadowy figure stood at the helm of the ship. Another person joined him. She spoke up.  
  
"Are you sure that it's on this boat?"  
  
"I'm positive. Our resources tell us that it is in the possession of an elite duelist, who recently won a tournament," said the figure at the helm.  
  
"Then it is only a matter of time before we have the fourth of the ancient cards. Then, Lord Superior will reward us handsomely, as well as forget that we lost the other three," the female said.  
  
"None of them suspect a thing about this tournament, so taking the card should be simple. Alert the fools that we are about to reach our destination."  
  
The female walked out of the room to deliver the announcement to the other duelists.  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Jason woke up from his nap to find Amber sitting on the edge of the bed, going over strategies. He barely heard her mumbling.  
  
"If I set this, then activate that...oh but that has a drawback...unless I can summon her in time. Perfect."  
  
Jason sat up. "Practicing for the tourney are we?"  
  
Amber almost jumped out of her skin, then, grabbed her cards in a panic.  
  
"What are you so jumpy about?" Jason asked as he got out of the bed.  
  
"I can't have you looking at my strategies. We're rivals in this tournament in case you forgot."  
  
"Aw, I thought you liked me," Jason said mockingly. He walked around the room for a second before speaking again. "Besides, I already went through your deck, so I know all your cards anyway."  
  
Amber's brown eyes went wide with shock. "You did what?!"  
  
"Went through your deck," Jason repeated. "When the guy that we handed our decks to came back around, he gave me your deck to hold on to. Since you weren't here, I took a quick look through your cards."  
  
"How could you? After I went through the trouble of fighting back the temptation to look through your deck while you were asleep, you dare to-"  
  
The loudspeaker in the room cut off the rest of Amber's sentence.  
  
"Attention duelists. We've reached Victory Island, our final destination."  
  
Jason grabbed his deck and ran out of the room, leaving Amber to fume.  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"You simply swipe the card through the holographic reader on the duel gauntlet, then, give the voice command as to how it should placed on the field and voila, your monster is ready for battle," the guide explained.  
  
Jason stood outside along with the rest of the duelists, listening to the final announcements. There were three more ferries that arrived on the island, so there were many more duelists. The guide explained how to use the duel gauntlet and showed them how to download the key program from the disk to the gauntlet.  
  
"Now, go out and duel!"  
  
A cheer rose up from all the duelists as they ran towards the large city looking for an opponent. Jason walked at his own pace along with a few other duelists.  
  
"I can't be like these other duelists. I have to scope out the competition in order to know what I'm up against. So I'll check out a few duels, then jump in after the loser, or the winner, whoever's weaker."  
  
Jason looked around to see the others who hung back. There was a tall, dark skinned man, and a few girls with some kids. The sound of talking caught his attention. He looked back to see two duelists walking and talking together. One was kind of short, with crazy spiky hair, and a large gold triangle around his neck. The other was taller, and blonde.  
  
'Who are these geeks?' Jason thought.  
  
He walked toward the two, hoping to challenge them. When Jason got to them, he spoke up.  
  
"Hey, there. My name is Jason. This is a pretty exciting tournament, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah it is," the boy responded.  
  
Jason looked at the spiky haired boy for a second, then, remembered something.  
  
"You look familiar. What is your name?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Yugi Moto," he replied.  
  
"Yugi Moto? Duelist Kingdom and Battle City champion Yugi Moto?" Jason said dumbfounded.  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"You're like one of the best duelists in the world. Why are you here in this small thing?"  
  
"For the competition."  
  
"Excuse me. What am I, chopped liver?" the blonde said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. This is my friend Joey," Yugi said.  
  
"Perhaps you've already heard of me," Joey said proudly. "You know. Runner up at Duelist Kingdom and Battle City finalist."  
  
Jason stared at him for a moment.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't recognize you."  
  
Joey's expression slumped and he hung his head.  
  
"Joey and I should get going, so we can get an early start on the duels," Yugi said.  
  
Jason remembered the strange card. "One more thing. Since you are such a great duelist, you know just about every Duel Monsters card out there, right?"  
  
"I suppose. Why do you ask?"  
  
Jason pulled the card out of his pocket and showed it to Yugi and Joey.  
  
"I've never seen that card before, nor have I ever read that kind of text," Yugi said.  
  
Jason looked at the card's text. It was still in perfect English. He wondered whether or not the card only translated for him.  
  
"Well, thanks anyway. Good luck in the tournament," Jason said as he placed the card back in his pocket.  
  
He walked away from the two duelists and went to seek out some "more suitable" competition.  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Yug? Wasn't that the same weird text that was on Marik's Egyptian God card?" Joey asked as Jason walked away.  
  
"I think it was. The Battle City finals was a few months ago, but I remember that card all too well."  
  
Yugi thought back to the destruction and devastation that Marik caused with his God card.  
  
You don't think that was an Egyptian God card, do you? Yami asked from the back of Yugi's mind.  
  
'No. There were only three God cards. If there was a fourth, it would've been revealed to us by now,' Yugi thought. 'But we should keep an eye on him, just in case.'  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Jason walked around looking for a challenge. The duels had already started and it was hard to find someone who wasn't pre-occupied. But, before he could walk further, a boy walked up to him.  
  
"Hey you. I challenge you to a duel," the strange boy said.  
  
Jason looked at the boy's glasses and odd haircut and began laughing. "Yeah, whatever, four-eyes. I like to beat people like you to a bloody pulp. What makes you think you can stop me?"  
  
The boy gritted his teeth. "Mock me while you can, but I will defeat you!"  
  
"'But I will defeat you!'" Jason said mocking the boy's voice. "What's with that voice? Have you been swallowing rocks or something?"  
  
The boy grew increasingly impatient. He clenched his fists tightly and spoke with renewed aggression.  
  
"I will not stand for this! I am Weevil Underwood, the regional champion, and I demand respect!"  
  
"All right, I accept your challenge. But if I win, you get shoved in a dumpster, little boy," Jason said as he inserted his cards into his duel gauntlet. "We'll decide who goes first by topdeck," Jason said.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's simple. We both draw a card. The one with the highest attack power goes first, then, we place the cards at the bottom of the deck," Jason explained.  
  
The two drew their cards.  
  
"Ha! I drew Soldier Ladybug (1650/1300). What did you get?" the boy said.  
  
"I got Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer (1800/700), so I'll be going first."  
  
(Jason: 8000) (Weevil: 8000)  
  
Jason put Kycoo at the bottom of the deck and drew six cards. He looked at his hand and laughed to himself.  
  
"I just want you to know that you are about to be my dueling bitch, so don't complain when you lose. Let's get this party started. I'll place one card face down and summon Harpies' Brother (1800/600) in attack mode."  
  
A face down card hologram appeared on the field. A few seconds later, a tall falcon-like being with large wings appeared in front of it.  
  
"That'll do it for me. Your go."  
  
Weevil drew his sixth card.  
  
"I'll place one monster in defense mode, just to keep you guessing, and end my turn," Weevil said as the hologram materialized before him.  
  
"Well, let's turn up the heat, shall we? I'll summon Blazing Inpachi (1850/0) in attack mode." Jason swiped the card through the reader and a large, blazing log creature appeared on the field next to Harpies' Brother. "Now, Harpies Brother, attack his face down monster," Jason commanded. The bird-like creature flapped its wings creating razor-sharp gusts of wind and feathers to slice through Weevil's face down monster.  
  
"Ha! You fell for my trap," Weevil said as his monster was revealed to be a large ladybug. "You've activated my 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom's (400/300) effect. It automatically destroys all four-starred monsters on the field."  
  
Blazing Inpachi and Harpies' Brother shattered into pieces as Weevil's monster disappeared.  
  
"Fine, Weevil. I'll place one more card face down on the field and end my turn," Jason said.  
  
Weevil drew from his deck and added the card to his hand. "Now I'll summon Flying Kamakiri #2 (1500/800) in attack mode."

A giant praying mantis appeared on Weevil's side of the field and snapped at Jason.

"Next, I'll equip it with the Armor of the Mantis Spell card, which raises my monster's attack power by 500."  
  
Weevil swiped another card through his reader and the Flying Kamakiri's body became covered in a thick metallic armor.  
  
"Now, my Kamakiri (2000/800), attack him directly!" Weevil commanded.  
  
The mantis flew at Jason and slashed him with its sharp claws.  
  
(Jason: 6000) (Weevil: 8000)  
  
"Looks like my bugs are going to annihilate you," Weevil taunted.  
  
"I'm not done yet, you little freak," Jason barked.  
  
"Oh yes you are. I'll end my turn."  
  
Jason regained his composure and drew. Suddenly, the Kamakiri's attack power jumped to 3000.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Jason shouted.  
  
"Oh, did I forget to mention that my Armor raises my monster's attack power by 1000 during your turn?" Weevil asked innocently.  
  
"You disgusting little worm. I'll just place one monster in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
Weevil snickered to himself after drawing Parasite Paracide.  
  
'Soon my ultimate combo will be revealed,' he thought. "Now, I'll summon Bladefly (600/700) in attack mode."  
  
An insect with a large sharp blade-like talon appeared on the field.  
  
"My new monster raises the attack power of all wind monsters by 500. So now my two monsters (2500/800; 1100/700) are even stronger."  
  
Jason began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Weevil asked edgily.  
  
"I thought that you would do something like that you little slime. Activate face down card: Ambush!" Jason said.  
  
One of his face down trap holograms flipped up.  
  
"This card allows me to special summon a level four or less Dark monster from my hand to the field. So say hello to Gantu the Tortured Demon (0/1900) in attack mode."  
  
Jason swiped a card and a large cloaked demon rose from a fiery pit that opened on the field. A deformed flaming arm stuck out from the cloak as the demon moaned in pain.  
  
"That pathetic monster won't do anything against my two beasts," Weevil said.  
  
"I'm not done yet. When Gantu is summoned in attack mode, I can destroy one monster on the field and do life point damage to you equal to the destroyed monster's original attack power. So say goodbye to your Kamakiri!"  
  
Gantu reached out with its large flaming arm and grabbed the insect monster. The Flying Kamakiri screeched out as it was squeezed until it shattered. Weevil growled as his life points went down.  
  
(Jason: 6000) (Weevil: 6500)  
  
"You'll pay for that. Bladefly, destroy that monstrosity!" Weevil's monster charged forward and slashed through Gantu with its talon.  
  
(Jason: 4900) (Weevil: 6500)  
  
"Time for the counterattack. I play Mad Dog of Darkness (1900/1400) in attack mode," Jason declared.  
  
A snarling, demonic dog with piercing red eyes appeared on the field and roared at Weevil.  
  
"Now destroy the Bladefly, Mad Dog."  
  
The Mad Dog of Darkness opened its mouth and unleashed a blazing column of flame at the bug, incinerating it.  
  
(Jason: 4900) (Weevil: 5700)  
  
"Vengeance is sweet, isn't it? That'll do it for me, you little bug-eyed bastard."  
  
Weevil drew, then, laughed maniacally.  
  
"What's so damn funny over there, chuckles?" Jason asked impatiently.  
  
"Just wait. Your destruction shall come soon, but for now, I'll set a monster in defense mode and one card face down. The end is near."  
  
"Whatever you little weirdo," Jason said as he drew.  
  
"I'll activate Thunder of Ruler," Weevil said suddenly as one his holograms flipped up. "You can't attack me this turn."  
  
"Fine, I wasn't going to attack you anyway, you coward. I'll just end my turn," Jason said, trying to hide his anger.  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"The duels have finally begun, my lord," the mysterious female said.  
  
"Excellent. Have you located the card yet?" Superior asked.  
  
"No, not yet your Excellency," responded a male voice. "But we do hope to find it before this day is through. Then, it'll be just a matter of time before the others are found."  
  
"How many have lost so far?" Superior chimed in.  
  
"Only seven. They are being questioned as we speak," the male said.  
  
"This tournament is going along perfectly then. Number two, take some of the others into the city and have them duel. That way, you can find out whether or not the card is here, just in case no one plays it." Superior said.  
  
"Excellent plan, my lord. I will get on it right away," Number Two said.  
  
"Soon, we will have it all, my servants," Superior said.  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Weevil drew, then, began laughing again.  
  
"This is where it begins. First I'll activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards from my deck. Next, I'll flip Parasite Paracide (500/300) and activate its effect."  
  
His monster card flipped up and disappeared.  
  
"What happened to your monster, little Weevil?" Jason asked mockingly.  
  
"It is automatically shuffled into your deck. And when you draw it, it is automatically summoned to your side of the field," Weevil said as he tossed the card to Jason.  
  
"What kind of effect is that?" the blonde duelist asked as he shuffled the parasite into his deck.  
  
"Just wait. I'm not done yet. I'll summon Pinch Hopper (1000/1200) in attack mode," Weevil continued.  
  
He swiped the card and a large, slender grasshopper materialized on the field.  
  
"Next, I'll activate Eradicating Aerosol, which destroys all insects on the field, so goodbye Pinch Hopper."  
  
A holographic can of aerosol appeared behind Weevil's monster and the spray shattered the insect.  
  
"What was the point of destroying your own monster?" Jason asked.  
  
"For the effect, which allows me to special summon one insect from my hand, so let me introduce you to my Insect Princess (1900/1200)."  
  
Weevil swiped the next card and a large female butterfly-like creature appeared where Pinch Hopper stood.  
  
"And for my last move, I'll activate Jade Insect Whistle, which forces you to add one insect monster in your deck to the top of your deck."  
  
"Excuse me, dork-face. I don't have any insects in my..." Jason trailed off as he remembered. He grumbled silently as he pulled Parasite Paracide from his deck and placed it on top.  
  
"Now, I'll end my turn."  
  
Jason drew Parasite Paracide and swiped it through the reader. The large tentacle-waving parasite came to life on the field.  
  
(Jason: 3900) (Weevil: 5700)  
  
"What just happened to my life points?!" Jason asked in bewilderment.  
  
"Just one of my Parasite's effects. Here's the other," Weevil said as the monster moved closer to Mad Dog of Darkness.  
  
The parasite's tentacles grabbed Jason's monster and inserted themselves under it skin, wriggling their way to its brain with a squishing noise that was sickeningly real for a hologram.  
  
"What the hell is that thing doing to my monster?!"  
  
"It's simple. As long as Parasite Paracide remains face up on your side of the field, every monster that you summon will become an insect," Weevil explained.  
  
Mad Dog of Darkness howled as its fur was replaced with a hard exoskeleton. Wings sprouted from its already malformed back and its eyes become compound like a fly's.  
  
"Just great. Now my monsters are going to be mutated bug eyed freaks like you," Jason said belligerently. "What's the big deal about my monsters being insects?"  
  
"You'll see," Weevil said snickering.  
  
Jason pondered what to do.  
  
'I could suicide my Mad Dog into that nightmarish butterfly freak, but then I'd lose my only attack monster. Plus, I don't know the extent of that damn Parasite's abilities. I'd better just set this Witch of the Black Forrest.' "I'll set one monster in defense mode."  
  
Jason swiped the card and the hologram appeared on the field. Parasite Paracide's tentacles reached down into the hologram, then, Insect Princess' eyes glowed.  
  
"Hey, why is she doing that," Jason asked.  
  
Suddenly, his defense monster switched to attack mode. A tall woman in a long flowing purple robe rose from the flipped card hologram  
  
"Wait, I said defense mode! Stupid piece of junk!" Jason yelled as he hit his duel gauntlet.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with your equipment, fool. It was my Princess. She forces all insects on your side of the field into attack mode. And with my Parasite on the field, you can't summon anything in defense mode."  
  
Jason yelled out more curses before ending his turn.  
  
"My, my. Don't we have quite a mouth?" Weevil asked as he drew. "Now my Princess, attack his Witch (1100/1200) with Death Spore!"  
  
The Insect Princess flapped its wings and released a cloud of spores that attached themselves to Jason's Witch. The monster screamed out as the spores destroyed her.  
  
(Jason: 3100) (Weevil: 5700)  
  
"Now for my Princess' next trick," Weevil said as the spores from the Witch floated over towards his monster.  
  
The strange spores attached themselves to the insect and her power went up.  
  
"One of my favorite effects. She gains an extra 500 attack points whenever she destroys an insect."  
  
"That's fine by me. You just activated my Witch's effect, which allows me to go through my deck and..."  
  
"I know what it does. Just do it so I can destroy you," Weevil said cutting Jason off.  
  
"You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?" Jason said as he searched through his deck. He pulled out his Spear Dragon (1900/0).  
  
"Get whatever you want. It won't matter because you have no chance. It's your go."  
  
'I should've hit that thing when I had the chance,' Jason thought as he pulled the top card off of his deck. "I'll just summon Zombyra the Dark (2100/500) in attack mode."  
  
Jason swiped the card and a tall dark creature wearing a large cape and a mask appeared on the field. The Parasite immediately took hold of it and transformed Jason's monster into an insect.  
  
"I'll end my turn."  
  
Weevil drew and gave the command for his Princess (2400/1200) to attack Zombyra.  
  
"Sorry, but your not getting anywhere with that. Activate Blast With Chain!"  
  
Jason's other face down card flipped up and a large chain attached to a few sticks of dynamite wrapped itself around Zombyra's arm.  
  
"This trap card raises my monster's strength by 500. So now, counterattack, Zombyra (2600/500)!"  
  
Insect Princess' spores were waved off by Zombyra's cloak and the dark warrior countered by firing a beam from its hand, destroying the insect on impact.  
  
(Jason: 3100) (Weevil: 5500)  
  
"No! My Princess!" Weevil cried out.  
  
"She's gone now you freak. You were right, though. The end is near. But it won't be my end."  
  
"Yes, it will!"  
  
"Delude yourself all you want. Do you end your turn?"  
  
"Yes!" Weevil said impatiently.  
  
Jason drew from his deck.  
  
'This won't help. My Zombyra's strong, but its effect drops its attack power by 200 whenever it destroys a monster. 2400 will do for now, though.' Jason spoke out loud. "I'll just end my turn."  
  
Weevil drew from his deck, and laughed again.  
  
"You know, you do way too much laughing. Remind me to beat it out of you after this duel is over," Jason threatened.  
  
"Say what you want, but with my ultimate monster in my hand, you can't beat me. Your end is here!"  
  
'Oh, just great. That sounds promising," Jason thought to himself as Weevil continued his laughter.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that the end of this chapter. The next one will be up soon, so look out for it.


	4. Continue the Fight! Ultimate Moth Rises

My fanfic continues. I appreciate the good words I received about it so far. This is chapter four and the climax of the duel between Weevil and Jason. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.

**Chapter 4: Continue the Fight – Ultimate Moth Emerges! **  
  
"Alright bug boy, make your play. Show me this ultimate creature so I can break it once and for all!" Jason said.  
  
"Here it comes. I summon Petit Moth (300/200) in attack mode!" Weevil declared as he swiped the card.  
  
In a flash of sparks a small caterpillar-like creature appeared on his side of the field. Jason looked at the monster and began laughing.  
  
"That's your ultimate creature?! I think you've got those glasses on too tight, you little wimp."  
  
"You won't mock me after I activate this: Darkness Swarm," Weevil said while swiping a card. "It allows me to special summon an insect from my hand or deck by paying life points equal to that insect's attack power."  
  
"It sounds like you'll be nuking your own life points if your monster's that powerful," Jason said with a humored tone.  
  
"No, because I am summoning Cocoon of Evolution (0/2000) in attack mode," Weevil retorted sharply.  
  
A giant cocoon appeared on the field, and began wrapping itself around Weevil's Petit Moth.  
  
"What are you doing to your monster?"  
  
"You'll see in six turns, for when the cocoon hatches, my ultimate monster will be born. Then, you will know pain!"  
  
"I'll shatter your cocoon in six turns," Jason said.  
  
"No, you won't. I'll activate Insect Barrier!"  
  
Weevil swiped the card and a large yellow barrier criss-crossed between Jason and Weevil.  
  
"This card prevents all of your insects from attacking. And since Parasite Paracide is active on your side of the field, that would be all of your monsters! So with that out of the way, I'll end my turn."  
  
Jason grumbled, then, drew.  
  
'This can't help me. I need a way to stop his monster. Well, I might as well get my defenses up.' "I'll set one monster and end my turn."  
  
Weevil simply drew and ended his turn. Jason drew and found nothing to use again, so he ended his turn as well.  
  
Weevil pulled the top card from his deck.  
  
"Are you scared yet?" he asked with a mocking smirk.  
  
"I'll never be scared of a little blue-haired, bug brained freak like you," Jason responded.  
  
"You will be scared soon enough. I'll set one monster and end my turn."  
  
Jason drew. 'Still nothing. Where are my good cards?' "I'll set one more monster and switch my Mad Dog of Darkness to defense mode. End turn."  
  
"I'll place one monster down in defense as well, and end my turn," Weevil said after drawing.  
  
'It's been three turns and I still have nothing to stop that damn thing.' "I'll end my turn."  
-------------------------------------------------  
Yugi sat on the bench watching Joey duel a girl. He couldn't stop thinking about the card that Jason showed him.  
  
'Could that have been an Egyptian god card?' he thought.  
  
If it was, we are in a lot of trouble, Yami said from the back of Yugi's mind.  
  
'Why do you think we weren't told about it, though?'  
  
"Because it was just discovered," came a mysterious voice from behind Yugi.  
  
Yugi turned around to see Shadi standing in the bushes behind him.  
  
"Oh Shadi. I didn't know that you were back there. What do mean, 'just discovered'"?  
  
"Simple. The god card was only recently discovered in an Egyptian tomb by an eager archeologist. He held on to the card for a while, but the Rare Hunters stole it."  
  
Yugi nearly jumped six feet out of his skin.  
  
"Rare Hunters?! You mean Marik had the card?"  
  
"No. Marik only controlled a handful of Rare Hunters. The ones that I'm talking about worked for a man named Lord Superior. These Rare Hunters possessed the card only for a short while before I stepped in."  
  
"Then what happened?" Joey asked.  
  
Yugi jumped again.  
  
"Joey! Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Sorry, Yug. So anyway, what after that?"  
  
"Afterwards, I carried the card back to Egypt, but the Rare Hunters were already there looking for the other god cards. I came back to warn you, but I assumed that Ishizu had already told you about it along with the other god cards."  
  
"She didn't say anything to us," Yami said, taking his usual transparent form.  
  
"Ah, Pharaoh. So good of you to join us. If Ishizu didn't tell you, then she must not have known about it either. It was kept in such secrecy, for it is the most powerful Egyptian god card in existence."  
  
"Even more powerful than Ra?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Much more powerful. In the wrong hands, it could mean the end of the world."  
  
"So how did that boy get it?" Yami asked.  
  
"I entrusted it to him," Shadi responded.  
  
"Are you sure that was the right decision?" Yami asked.  
  
"No. I did it out of desperation. The Rare Hunters were getting too close. I had to throw them off. Besides, only one with a link to the ancient past can wield a god card."  
  
"I hope that you're right, Shadi," Yugi said.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you done yet?" Weevil asked impatiently.  
  
Six turns had passed and Jason could do nothing. Weevil set two monsters, and Jason was staring at his hand wondering what to do.  
  
"Yeah, my turn is over," Jason said.  
  
Weevil drew, then, looked out at the field with great expectation. He held his arms out in anticipation.  
  
"Come forth, my great beast!"  
  
The cocoon hardened, then, shattered. A giant green moth flapped its multicolored wings and screeched loudly.  
  
"Oh my God! That thing is huge! How can I stop that?" Jason exclaimed.  
  
"You can't, fool! Now, my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth (3500/3000), attack the Mad Dog of Darkness!"  
  
The moth unleashed a powerful twister that engulfed the dog and destroyed it.  
  
"Too bad for your puppy. I'll end my turn."  
  
Jason drew and decided to take action.  
  
"Here's one solution. I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon. And my target is your Insect Barrier."  
  
A holographic tornado broke through the barrier, allowing Jason's monsters to attack again.  
  
"Now to do something at least. I'll summon Spear Dragon (1900/0) in attack mode."  
  
Jason swiped the card and a large blue dragon with a long, blade-like nose appeared on the field next to his defense monsters, then, received the insect treatment from Parasite Paracide.   
  
"Now, Spear Dragon, attack the defense monster on the left."  
  
The dragon fired a twister of its own and shattered through Weevil's defense monster, which was revealed to be a large worm with spikes sticking out of its body.  
  
"Ha! You attacked my Needle Worm (400/600), which forces you to discard the top five cards of your deck," Weevil said triumphantly.  
  
Jason spat out a few curses as he pulled the five cards from the top of his deck and placed them in his graveyard slot.  
  
"That doesn't matter to me. You still lose life points due to my Dragon's effect."  
  
(Jason: 3100) (Weevil: 4400)  
  
"I'll end my turn," Jason said as Spear Dragon switched to defense mode.  
  
Weevil drew and gave the command to his moth to destroy Spear Dragon. His monster fired its twister and shattered the dragon. He then set one card and ended his turn.  
  
Jason looked at his deck and prayed for a miracle. He drew.  
  
'Awesome. This is just what I needed.' "I'll activate Raigeki! Say goodbye to your monsters!" Jason said as he swiped the card.  
  
Lightning crashed down from the sky and struck Weevil's monsters. There was an explosion and a cloud of dust.  
  
"Now who's going to feel pain?" Jason taunted.  
  
He looked at the field, and almost had a heart attack when the dust cleared. Weevil's monsters were still standing. A strange shield-like device hovered over them.  
  
"Sorry, but that won't happen with my Spell Shield Type 8 trap card. It negates spell effects at the cost of discarding a spell card from my hand, so goodbye Insect Imitation and hello your demise," Weevil said.  
  
"Why won't you die like the cockroach that you are? I'll just end my turn."  
  
Weevil drew, and didn't even bother looking at the card.  
  
"Now I'll flip over Man-Eater Bug (250/300), whose effect destroys one monster on the field. And I'll destroy your Zombyra the Dark (2400/400)."  
  
Weevil's insect materialized onto the field and used its claws to slash through Jason's monster.  
  
"And now, I'll attack the monster on the right with my moth."  
  
The moth unleashed its twister and ripped through the monster card. A strange worm appeared and wrapped itself around Weevil's moth.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?" Weevil exclaimed, pointing at the worm wrapped tenaciously around his monster.  
  
"Let's just say that you're not the only one with a parasite in your deck. Meet my Death Kiriva (600/300). It's one of my favorite monsters. If I have a face up monster on the field, once during each of my turns it drains 500 attack points from your moth and transfers them to that monster. Of course I have to pay 500 life points for the transfer to happen, but it's worth it."  
  
"I'll destroy you before then, I swear it. But for now I'll end my turn."  
  
Jason drew, then, chuckled with renewed confidence.  
  
"Now I'll sacrifice the Parasite Parcide that has been a pain in my ass for so long, and I'll summon my Cyber Tech Alligator (2500/1500) in attack mode of course."  
  
Jason swiped the card and a beam of light shot from the ground and absorbed the Parasite. A large mechanical alligator stepped forth and spread its metallic wings.  
  
"Now I'll set one card and have my Death Kiriva go to work."  
  
The worm bit into Weevil's moth and absorbed some of its energy. Then it fired a beam of energy from its eyes that hit Cyber Tech Alligator (3000/1500)  
  
(Jason: 2600) (Weevil: 4400)  
  
"Looks like my alligator and your moth (3000/3000) are dead even. I'll attack the Man-Eater Bug that you so graciously left in attack mode."  
  
The Alligator flew forward and slashed through Weevil's bug with its metal claws, shredding the insect into pieces.  
  
(Jason: 2600) (Weevil: 1650)  
  
"Now, you're in serious trouble. I'll end my turn."  
  
Weevil drew, seemingly unaffected by the loss of life points.  
  
"Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, attack Cyber Tech Alligator!"  
  
The moth reared up and unleashed a fierce tornado. At the same time the Cyber Tech Alligator leaped up and slashed the moth with its claws just as it caught the twister. Both monsters shattered along with Death Kiriva.  
  
"Now, I'll activate my Monster Reborn. Return to me my great beast!" Weevil said triumphantly.  
  
"Ha, just what I expected. You've triggered my trap card: Magical Brainwash. It allows me to automatically take control of any monster that my opponent summons until the end of my turn."  
  
The Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth appeared on Weevil's side of the field for a second, but then transferred over to Jason's side.  
  
"Fine. I'll place one card face down and end my turn."  
  
Jason drew, sure of victory.  
  
"I don't like that face down card, so I'll activate another Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy it."  
  
A twister shot up and shattered Weevil's trap card.  
  
"Oh no!" the bug duelist exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yes! It's _your _demise. Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, attack Weevil's life points directly!"  
  
The moth unleashed its twister and struck Weevil directly, knocking him to the ground.  
  
(Jason: 2600) (Weevil: 0)  
  
"Now who's so tough?" Jason asked as Weevil writhed on the ground.  
  
His duel gauntlet beeped causing Jason to jump. He looked at the display. The numbers on it were jumping repeatedly.  
  
"Alright, what the hell is going on here?"  
  
A strange code appeared on his gauntlet, then, disappeared and the device shut off.  
  
"Wait. The guide talked about this. I must've gotten Weevil's key code program."  
  
Jason looked down at Weevil, who was ranting about how he was cheated.  
  
"Um, excuse me. I believe there was a stipulation to this duel," he said.  
  
"What stipulation," Weevil responded vehemently.  
  
"Let me refresh your memory."  
  
Jason picked Weevil up and dragged him to the nearest dumpster, where he tossed the bug duelist.  
  
"There we go. Now you can rot with the rest of the garbage. And by the way, I'll be keeping your parasite card, and this nice Spell Shield Type 8," he said after lifting Weevil's deck from his pocket.  
  
Jason went through the rest of Weevil's cards and found nothing of interest until he came to the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth. He thought about using it as trade bait, but realized that he had enough of that as it was, so he simply tore the card to pieces.  
  
"It wouldn't have been this way if you just learned some humility."  
  
Jason tossed the rest of Weevil's deck over his shoulder and walked away, whistling.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Number two walked through the streets along with some of the Rare Hunters. They shook down anyone they suspected of having the god card.  
  
"Keep searching. One of these little punks has that card!" Number Two commanded.  
  
The Hunters continued their search.   
--------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi and Joey walked down the street looking for opponents and discussing battle strategies. A shrill scream caught Yugi's attention. The two duelists ran until they reached the end of the block where they found two Rare Hunters harassing a girl.  
  
"Where is it? Where is the god card?!" One of them screamed.  
  
"I don't know, I swear I don't know!" the girl responded.  
  
One of the Hunters slapped the girl hard across the face and called her a liar. Then, he ordered a search.  
  
"Stop it, right now you freaks!" Joey cried out.  
  
The Hunters turned to face him.  
  
"Stay out of this you little punk! It doesn't concern you," one said.  
  
The young girl jumped up and ran as fast as she could.  
  
"Antoine, don't let her get away!" One of the Hunters yelled.  
  
"It's too late, Sentu. She's gone," Antoine responded. "But these two are still here."  
  
Yugi stepped forward.  
  
"You two are going to pay for this. Let's duel, right now," he said.  
  
The Millennium Puzzle glowed brightly and Yami's spirit took over.  
  
"This will be a double duel with Joey and I versus you two. If you win, then you can do with us whatever you want. But if we win, then the two of you will face your punishment."  
  
"Fine by us," the second Hunter said as he activated his duel gauntlet.  
  
The four got into their positions and prepared to duel.


	5. Duel for Honor!

Well this is the fifth installment of my story (as if you didn't know that). I did alter some card's effects slightly, but nothing that big. Hope you enjoy it. Please keep the good reviews coming.

Disclaimer: If you want the owner of Yu-gi-oh, you're not looking at him.

**Chapter 5: Duel for Honor – Yugi and Jounouchi Versus The Ghouls**  
  
"So those are the terms. It will be a double duel with the stipulation being elimination. Do you accept or do you yield?" Yami asked boldly.  
  
"We accept your challenge. Sentu and I will destroy you two," Antoine said. "You two fools may decide who goes first, since you made the challenge."  
  
"I'll start things off," Joey said.  
  
Yami nodded his approval to the blonde duelist.   
  
"Then I shall follow you, young one," Sentu chimed in.   
  
"And I shall be next," Yami said. "Making you last," he added, pointing to Antoine.  
  
"Then let's start," Joey said.  
  
(Joey: 8000/Yami: 8000) (Sentu: 8000/Antoine: 8000)  
  
"I'll place one card face down and a monster in defense mode, and end my turn," Joey said.  
  
Sentu drew his sixth card.  
  
"I shall place a monster in defense mode as well, and end my turn."  
  
"My turn," Yugi said as he drew. "I'll place one card face down and summon Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) in attack mode."  
  
Yugi swiped his cards and a large beast with brown fur appeared on the field and bared its fangs.  
  
"I'll end my turn."  
  
Antoine drew and added the card to his hand.  
  
"I shall summon D.D. Trainer (100/2000) to the field in defense mode," he said.  
  
A long red beast materialized in front of Antoine. A small goblin on the beast's back cackled as Antoine ended his turn.  
  
"Alright, here we go," Joey said. "I'll summon Alligator Sword (1500/1200) to the field."  
  
A green, armor wearing alligator-like beast wielding a sword appeared.  
  
"Next, I'll flip my Baby Dragon (1200/300) to attack mode."  
  
The face down monster next to Joey's Alligator Sword flipped up and a small, orange dragon appeared in a flash of sparks.  
  
"Now, I'll activate Polymerization, to fuse my two monsters," he said as he swiped the card.  
  
The two monsters were drawn into a vortex. When it cleared, the Alligator Sword was straddled on top of the Baby Dragon.  
  
"Meet, Alligator Sword Dragon (1700/1500), who will attack your defense monster, now," Joey said pointing to Sentu.   
  
The dragon swooped down and Alligator Sword delivered a powerful slash to the face down monster. A strange ladybug appeared, then, split and shattered.  
  
"You destroyed my Skull-Mark Ladybug, which gives me 1000 life points.  
  
(Joey: 8000/Yugi: 8000) (Sentu: 9000/Antoine: 8000)  
  
"Fine. End turn."  
  
Sentu placed a card face down on the field and set another monster in defense mode. The holograms appeared on the field and the Rare Hunter ended his turn.  
  
"I'll place one more card in defense mode and end my turn," Yugi said.  
  
Antoine drew from his deck, then, smirked.  
  
"Let's see you beat this. I'll sacrifice my D.D. Trainer to summon the Millennium Shield (0/3000) in defense mode," he said as he swiped the card.  
  
His monster disappeared and a large red and gold shield bearing the Eye of Anubis materialized in front of him.  
  
"Next, I'll place two cards face down. That's it for me."  
  
"Back to Joey," Joey said as he drew.  
  
"Now, Alligator Sword Dragon, attack Sentu's defense monster."  
  
The dragon swooped in quickly for another attack.  
  
"Thank you very much. You've triggered my trap card: Enchanted Javelin, which increases my life points by the same amount as the attack of an attacking monster," Sentu declared.  
  
(Joey: 8000/Yugi: 8000) (Sentu: 10700/Antoine: 8000)  
  
"But that's not all," Sentu added as his defense monster flipped.  
  
A small white bird with sparkling feathers appeared, then, shattered from Joey's attack.  
  
"You destroyed my Crane of Life (200/700), which allows me to increase the life points of any selected player by 800. And I choose you, Antoine!"  
  
(Joey: 8000/Yugi: 8000) (Sentu: 10700/Antoine: 8800)  
  
"All this life point gain is annoying the hell out of me!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Calm down, Joey. At least now, we know their strategy," Yami said reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah, that's one good thing. I'll end my turn."  
  
"Knowing our strategy doesn't guarantee victory. I'll place another monster in defense mode and end my turn," Sentu said.  
  
"It's my go," Yugi said as he drew. 'My hand doesn't look like anything that could help this situation right now, but I've got to try.' "I'll summon Alpha, the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700), in defense mode."  
  
A large gray monster with a magnet around its neck and wielding a sword appeared on Yami's side of the field.  
  
'If I destroy Sentu's monster, it may be something else to help him gain life points, but it will leave him wide open for a direct assault by Joey.' "Gazelle will attack your monster, Sentu!"  
  
The beast leaped up and delivered a slash with its razor sharp claws to Sentu's face down monster.  
  
"Another Skull-Mark Ladybug," Sentu remarked.  
  
(Joey: 8000/Yugi: 8000) (Sentu: 11700/Antoine: 8800)  
  
"More life points...I'll end my turn."  
  
Antoine drew, then, smiled with wicked intent.  
  
"I'll activate the magic card: Chorus of Sanctuary, which raises all monsters' defense by 500. Let's see you get by that."  
  
"Alright, now it's my turn," Joey said. "I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1000) in attack mode!"  
  
Joey swiped the card and a tall warrior in black metallic armor appeared on the field. The long blade on its arm gleamed as Gearfried prepared for battle.  
  
"Now, Gearfried and Alligator Sword Dragon, attack Sentu directly!" Joey commanded.  
  
His two monsters moved in to strike with combined force, but Antoine had other plans.  
  
"Not so fast! Reveal trap card, Waboku!" Antoine called out.  
  
His face down hologram flipped up and three women dressed in robes appeared in front of Sentu, protecting him from the attack.  
  
"My trap card negates all attacks for one turn, so you won't be striking anyone this turn," Antoine said confidently.  
  
Joey realized there was nothing he could do, so he ended his turn.  
  
"My turn," Sentu said as he drew. "I'll activate Poison of the Old Man, which will increase my partner's life points even further."  
  
(Joey: 8000/Yami: 8000) (Sentu: 11700/Antoine: 9600)  
  
"I'll set a monster face down and end my turn."  
  
Yami drew a card, and decided to stick with his earlier strategy, hoping to clear the field for Joey's monsters.  
  
"I'll summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in attack mode!"  
  
Yami swiped the card through the reader and a small yellow monster resembling Alpha appeared. The magnets at the end of its arms and on its head hummed.  
  
"Now, Beta, attack Sentu's defense monster!"  
  
Beta's arms glowed and it fired a powerful electromagnetic pulse at the monster. The face down card flipped up and a large robotic monster appeared and blocked the attack, much to Yugi's surprise.  
  
(Joey: 8000/Yami: 7100) (Sentu: 11700/Antoine: 9600)  
  
"What's the matter? You look surprised. I'm guessing you thought that I was a one trick pony, huh? Well you were wrong! Meet Battle Footballer (1000/2600), all pumped up thanks to Chorus of Sanctuary. You fools have no hope!" Sentu ranted.   
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Jason continued to walk down the street looking for a challenge. Suddenly, his stomach began to growl.  
  
"Wow, I guess dueling can take a lot out of a guy. Didn't that guide say that stuff on this island is free for all duelists? Looks like I get a free lunch."  
  
Jason looked around for somewhere to get something to eat. He spotted a fast food restaurant.  
  
"Great! Now I won't starve."  
  
He walked up to the place and opened the door. The smell of deep fried food tickled his nose as he walked up to the counter. He ordered his food and looked around the restaurant as he waited for it.  
  
"Looks like I'm not alone in here."  
  
There were several duelists in the restaurant. Some were comparing battle strategies; others were trading with each other. Jason took his food and went to a table where a duelist was sitting.  
  
"Hey, I see you're here for the big tournament, too," Jason said pointing to the boy's duel gauntlet.  
  
"Yeah, I've already won three duels," the boy said holding his deck up proudly.  
  
"Then you must have an incredibly powerful deck. Do you mind if I take a look at your deck for trade?"  
  
The boy shrugged his shoulders and handed Jason his deck, then, took Jason's deck. Jason went through the cards, looking for something good. He came to a few cards that he wanted.  
  
"Sorry, but you don't have anything that I'm interested in," the boy said.  
  
"That's okay. I'll get by," Jason said as he took his deck back.  
  
He walked out of the restaurant slurping on his soda. As he walked Jason pulled the two cards out of his pocket.  
  
"That boy really needs to learn to keep a better eye on his valuables," Jason said. "Another Berserk Gorilla, and a Pot of Greed. Good haul."  
  
Jason turned the corner and spotted a teenager looking around.  
  
"I wonder what he's looking for. Maybe it's a challenge. Well, he looks easy, so why not?"  
  
Jason was about to challenge him, but the strange white haired boy walked off in a hurry towards the city.  
  
"Hey, wait a second!" Jason called out.  
  
He ran after the boy, despite the fact that he didn't know why he was running. He just went with a bad feeling in his stomach.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"It's my move," Antoine said as he drew. "Here's more defense for you. I'll place another card face down, and activate Yellow Luster Shield, which raises my monsters' defense by 300 points more."   
  
A column of yellow light beamed down over Antoine's side of the field, casting his monsters in a yellow glow.  
  
"My Shield (0/3800) is impenetrable."  
  
"We'll see how impenetrable your monster really is!" Joey exclaimed as he drew. 'I have nothing that can destroy that shield, but I can take care of some other problems.' "I'll sacrifice my Gearfried to summon Jinzo (2400/1500) to the field."  
  
Gearfried dissolved and a tall human-like machine with glowing red eyes appeared in its place.   
  
"You guys are going to get a kick out of what happens next. Jinzo, go to work!"  
  
The android's eyes lit up and beams shot forth, destroying every face down card on Sentu and Antoine's sides of the field.  
  
"My Jinzo destroys all trap cards on the field. My partner Yugi here obviously has a magic card, and so do I. In fact, here it is. Reveal Graceful Dice!"  
  
Joey's face down card flipped up and a small winged creature holding a six-sided die flew out of it.  
  
"My card increases the attack power of all my monsters by 200 times the number rolled. So without further ado, go dice roll!"  
  
The creature dropped the die and let it roll for a few seconds.  
  
'Please let this be at least a two,' Joey prayed in his mind.  
  
The die slowed down, then, stopped on a three.  
  
"All right! I got a three! And that means that my Jinzo (3000/1500) and Alligator Sword Dragon (2300/1500) are much stronger. Jinzo, destroy the Battle Footballer!"  
  
Joey's monster clasped its hands and fired a blast of energy at the defense monster, shattering it.  
  
"And now, Alligator Sword Dragon, it's your turn. Attack Sentu directly!"  
  
The dragon flew over to the Rare Hunter and the reptile on its back slashed him in his chest.  
  
(Joey: 8000/Yami: 7100) (Sentu: 9400/Antoine: 9600)  
  
"Not so high up there now, are you?" Joey asked mockingly.  
  
Sentu recovered from the attack.  
  
"Mock me while you can, but we will have the last laugh," he said.  
  
"Doesn't look that way from here. I'll end my turn."  
  
Sentu drew from his deck.  
  
'With that Jinzo on the field, we can't protect our life points,' he thought. 'I'll just have to take care of it.'  
  
Sentu swiped two cards through the reader. A face down monster and a face down trap card appeared on the field. He ended his turn and Yugi pulled the top card from his deck.  
  
'I know that he played something to increase his life points. Well it's time to take care of that problem.' "I'll place one card face down and I'll use Beta to attack your defense monster."  
  
The magnet monster fired another electromagnetic blast and shattered Sentu's face down monster. The Rare Hunter laughed as Joey's Jinzo suddenly bounced back to his hand.  
  
"Hey, what happened?!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Your friend here, attacked my Hane-Hane (450/500) which returns one monster to its owner's hand," Sentu explained.  
  
Yami growled softly, then, ended his turn. Antoine looked at the card he drew and grinned with satisfaction.   
  
"I'll activate the magic card: Level Amplification. This special card raises the levels of all monsters in my opponents' hands by one, effectively ending your summoning days."  
  
Joey and Yami looked at their hands and realized that they were in serious trouble.  
  
'Just great. Now I need to sacrifice two monsters to summon my Jinzo. And all I have on the field is Alligator Sword Dragon,' Joey thought.  
  
"Now, I end my turn."  
  
Joey drew from his deck, but realized that attacking would be pointless without Jinzo, so he ended his turn.  
  
Sentu drew, then, laughed hysterically.  
  
"Well. It seems the gods favor us in this duel. I activate the card that will end this duel: Final Countdown!"  
  
Sentu swiped the card and a large ring of glowing transparent orbs appeared above the duelists.  
  
"What is that thing?!" Yami asked.  
  
"It's the countdown ring. For the cost of a mere 2000 life points, in twenty turns, when all of those orbs glow red, we'll automatically win the match!"  
  
(Joey: 8000/Yami: 7100) (Sentu: 7400/ Antoine: 9600)  
  
"We'll stop you before then, you hooded freaks!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Not the way they've been playing," Yami said. "Perhaps this will be harder than it looks."  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
From the shadows of the alleyway, a white haired figure watched the duel closely; more specifically, he watched Yugi.  
  
"Yes. He is here. Soon, my mission will be complete, and I will reign supreme. The Millennium Puzzle will soon be in my grasp."  
  
The figure continued to watch the duel, unaware that he, too, was being watched.  
  
"Why the hell did I follow this freak all the way here," Jason muttered. "I wanted to stay back at the burger joint, but no, I wanted a challenge. I think that all the years of being around my mom's smoking has warped my brain."  
  
Jason looked at the teen, and a glimmer caught his eye. He spotted a strange object hanging from the boy's neck. For some unexplained reason, Jason's interest was focused on the object.'Now that's a nice looking necklace he's got...what the hell am I saying?!'  
  
Jason shook his head and continued to watch the strange white haired boy, unaware of the threat that was looming over him and Yugi's puzzle. 


	6. The Shadows Threaten!

Well, this is, of course, chapter six. Again, some card effects have been altered to suit my story's purposes, so please don't be confused. I hope you enjoy this one, like my others. Please continue to review.

**Disclaimer**: You must be very thick headed if you don't yet realize that I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters.  
  
**Chapter 6: The Shadows Threaten! Return of the Dark Spirit**  
  
Yami stared up at the glowing transparent ring above him and wondered what to do to stop the Final Countdown.  
  
'If Joey and I don't stop that countdown before the twenty turns, the Rare Hunters automatically win. And I don't have anything right now,' Yugi thought.  
  
"I'll set one monster and end my turn," Sentu said.  
  
One of the orbs turned red with the end of the Rare Hunter's turn.  
  
Yami drew, and sighed at the sight of his Celtic Guardian.  
  
'I want to play him, but Level Amplification forces me to sacrifice for him, and I need to conserve my monsters.'  
  
Yami looked carefully at his hand and at the field, then, realized something that could be done to get something of an advantage.  
  
"I'll just place one card face down. Joey, I have a plan, but it will require that you make a bit of a sacrifice." Yami said as he motioned to the Alligator Sword Dragon  
  
'What could Yugi be planning? Well whatever it is, it's probably big, so I should trust him. Besides, Yugi always pulls through in the end,' Joey thought.  
  
The blonde duelist nodded. Yugi ended his turn and another orb turned red. Yami looked up and saw the two glowing orbs.  
  
"What's going on? I thought you said that the countdown took twenty turns."  
  
"Oh yes. I guess that I forgot to mention that those turns included yours, your partner's, and Antoine's," Sentu said innocently.   
  
Yugi clenched his fists and bared his teeth angrily.  
  
'Now, we have only a fourth of the time that I thought we would have.'   
  
"It's my turn, and I'll place two cards face down," Antoine said, satisfied with his partner's moves. "End turn."  
  
Joey drew, anticipating Yugi's plan. He added the card to his hand, and before he could think, Yami acted.  
  
"Activate face down card: De-fusion! It will break Joey's monster down to its original fusion materials," Yami said as the Alligator Sword Dragon split into Baby Dragon (1200/300) and Alligator Sword (1500/1200).  
  
Joey looked at his field, then at his hand and realized what Yami did.  
  
"Thanks, Yug. I owe you. Now, I'll sacrifice Baby Dragon and Alligator Sword to summon Jinzo!"  
  
The two monsters disappeared and Jinzo reappeared on the field. Once again, its beams disposed of the Rare Hunters' trap cards.  
  
"Now, Jinzo, Destroy Sentu's defense monster!"  
  
Jinzo unleashed its psychic waves and tore through Sentu's face down Dancing Fairy (1700/1500) with ease.  
  
"That'll do it for me."  
  
Another orb turned red, making the countdown four. Sentu drew, hoping for something to turn the tide of the duel, but found nothing to that effect.  
  
"I'll just place a monster in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
Antoine looked on with growing concern as Yugi began his turn.  
  
'Great. I can get past Level Amplification with this.' "I'll place one monster in defense mode, and end my turn."  
  
'He can get past my magic card?' Antoine thought. 'We were supposed to stop them from summoning monsters.'  
  
He drew, looking to strengthen his defenses for at least a turn or two.  
  
"I'll set one monster and end my turn."  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The dark figure continued to watch the duel closely from the alleyway. Jason began to sneak up closer to see what was going on. He caught a glimpse of a duel monster.  
  
"Someone is dueling? This should be interesting."  
  
He walked closer to the street to see what was going on. Jason didn't want to scare the mysterious boy off, so he hid behind some trashcans.  
  
"Just when I thought following him was stupid, I find two more opponents to beat down."  
  
Jason leaned back and his elbow caught a can, causing the strange boy to turn around.  
  
"Who's there?" he demanded in a gruff, slightly accented voice.  
  
Jason peered out slightly from the cans to take a better look at the boy. The shadows of the alley hid his facial features, but Jason could barely make out a striped shirt and a pair of jeans. The glowing object hanging from the boy's neck caught Jason's attention, but he still couldn't see it so well.  
  
"It's that thing again. That's why I was following him. But, at the same time, I still don't really know why I followed him here," Jason said quietly.  
  
The boy's shifty eyes darted back and forth. After a few seconds, he turned back around to watch the duel.  
  
"Whew. That was close. I definitely better be more careful if I want to stay ahead in this game."  
  
Jason moved out from the cans and looked out at the street, where he got a full view of the duelists.  
  
"Hey, it's Yugi and that other kid. I might as well go and see how they're doing. Forget this weirdo that I'm following."  
  
Jason walked up and past the boy, who stared at Jason from the corner of his eye. Jason got a look at the boy's face as he walked past. His eyes were narrow, almost as if he was glaring at someone, and they burned into him with an intensely dark brown. His whole face was twisted into a dark scowl, and his pale, white hair ran straight down to his shoulders, except a few really pointed cowlicks that stuck up here and there.  
  
'I've got to ask that kid how he got his hair like that,' Jason thought as he walked towards the duel.  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"That'll end my turn," Joey said after setting a monster and destroying Sentu's defense monster.  
  
Sentu drew, looking at his side of the field, then, back to his hand.  
  
'I'm wide open and have nothing to protect myself. I'll just have to go with this.' "I'll just activate Dian Keto the Cure Master, to increase my life points by 1000."  
  
(Joey: 8000/Yugi: 7100) (Sentu: 8400/ Antoine: 9600)  
  
Yugi took a look at the glowing countdown ring. Ten orbs shone with the bright crimson red that seemed to spell an ominous defeat.  
  
'I have to end this soon. Please, deck. Give me something to help beat this death clock,' Yugi thought as he drew. 'Yes! This is just what I need.' "Now, I'll destroy your countdown. I sacrifice my face down Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2500) Author's Note: Don't forget: Chorus of Sanctuary is still on the field to summon one of my newest cards: Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600300/1000)!"  
  
Yugi swiped the card through the reader and a monster in red armor and a long cape of the same hue appeared on the field. A glowing orb appeared on his sword as he held his long blade close to his heart, ready for battle.  
  
"My monster gains a spell counter when it is summoned, which raises its attack by 300 points. But, I'm not interested in that. I'm interested in what happens when he loses that spell counter."  
  
"What happens then?" Sentu asked.  
  
"I can destroy one magic or trap card on the field. So say goodbye to the Final Countdown!"  
  
The glowing orb in Breaker's sword spread through the blade, causing the metal to shine radiantly. The monster swung his glowing sword, sending a wave of energy racing towards the countdown ring. The wave exploded on impact, destroying the whole thing.  
  
"I swear you'll pay for that," Sentu said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I have a feeling that you'll be the one who pays. Now, Breaker (1600/1000), Gazelle (1500/1200), and Beta (1700/1600), attack Sentu directly!"  
  
Sentu screamed out as the three monsters unleashed a blazing fury of attacks on him, severely damaging his life points.  
  
(Joey: 8000/Yugi: 7100) (Sentu: 3600/Antoine: 9600)  
  
'I could've protected him if Jinzo wasn't on the field,' Antoine thought as his partner struggled to recover from the assault.  
  
"It's your go, Rare Hunter," Yugi said pointing to Antoine.  
  
"I know whose turn it is!" Antoine responded harshly as he drew. "I'll just end my turn."  
  
"They're starting to crack, Yug," Joey said as he drew. 'Yeah! That's just what I needed.' "I'll activate the magic card: Giant Trunade! It returns all magic and trap cards on the field to their owners' hands. That means you, defense boy."  
  
Antoine growled as he gathered up his Chorus of Sanctuary, Yellow Luster Shield, and Level Amplification cards.  
  
"Without that annoying level card on the field, I can summon again, so I summon Flame Swordsman (1800/1500) in attack mode!"  
  
A warrior wielding a flaming red sword appeared on the field. Sentu's eyes went wide as he realized what was going to happen.  
  
"Now, it's time. Jinzo, attack Sentu directly!" Joey commanded.  
  
The android wound up and fired its wave at the Rare Hunter. Sentu fell to the ground from the attack.  
  
(Joey: 8000/Yugi: 7100) (Sentu: 1200/Antoine: 9600)  
  
"And now, Flame Swordsman, finish the job with Flaming Sword of Battle!"  
  
The warrior leaped up to a great height, before coming down on the screaming Rare Hunter with his sword ablaze.  
  
(Joey: 8000/Yugi: 7100) (Sentu: 0/Antoine: 9600)  
  
"Forgive me, partner. I've failed you," Sentu said as he sat on the ground, dazed from Joey's attack.  
  
"I'll avenge you, Sentu," Antoine said reassuringly.  
  
"Not before my turn," Yugi said as he drew. "Now I'll activate Brain Control!"  
  
Yugi swiped the card and a holographic brain appeared in front of Yugi.  
  
"This card allows me to take control of one your monsters. And I'm going for your shield (0/3000)!"  
  
Transparent arms shot out from the brain and grabbed the Millennium Shield, then, dropped it in front of Yugi.  
  
"Now, I'll sacrifice your monster, and my Gazelle to summon the Dark Magician (2500/2100)!"  
  
The two monsters exploded in a flash of dazzling light, and a tall mage dressed in purple armor stood in front of Yugi, ready to serve his master. The magician's staff sparked with energy, as it stood ready to battle.  
  
"Now, Dark Magician, attack his face down monster!"  
  
The mage pointed his staff at the defense monster. Waves of dark energy shot out, instantly shattering the Soul Tiger (0/2100).  
  
"Now, Breaker and Beta will strike your life points directly. Go, my monsters!" Yugi commanded as his monsters attacked Antoine with their combined might.  
  
(Joey: 8000/Yugi: 7100) (Antoine: 6300)  
  
"I'll end my turn."  
  
Antoine cackled fiendishly as he looked at the card that he drew.  
  
'This is perfect! I can finish these fools sooner than I thought.' "I'll place one monster face down and end my turn."  
  
"All right!" Joey exclaimed as he drew. "It's time to take you down! Jinzo attack..."  
  
"Wait, Joey!" Yugi said, cutting Joey off.   
  
"What is it Yug?"  
  
"Take a look at him. He's way too calm for an attack that could spell the end of this duel. Just finish your turn and I'll take care of it."  
  
"Okay, Yug. You're my partner and I trust you on this one. I'll end my turn."  
  
Antoine cringed slightly as Yugi drew.  
  
'What does he have planned?' he thought.  
  
"Now, I'll activate the magic card: Nobleman of Crossout! This card automatically destroys your face down monster and removes it from play. So say goodbye!"  
  
A knight in silver armor appeared over Antoine's face down hologram and drew his sword. He brought the gleaming blade down, slashing through the face down card, which dematerialized in front of Antoine.  
  
"No! Not that card!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yes. The end is now, for I switch Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) to attack mode."  
  
The magnet monster stood up from its kneeling position and raised its sword.  
  
"Now, Alpha, Beta, and Breaker, attack his life points!"  
  
Beta fired its electromagnetic pulse and Alpha and Breaker slashed the Rare Hunter's chest with their powerful blades.  
  
(Joey: 8000/Yugi: 7100) (Antoine: 1600)  
  
Sentu could only look on as Yugi gave the final command to finish off his partner.  
  
"Dark Magician, deliver the final blow and end this duel!"  
  
The mage powered up its staff and fired a blast of dark energy that struck its target dead on. Antoine screamed out as the force of the attack pushed him back a few feet and black sparks jumped around his body.  
  
(Joey: 8000/Yugi: 7100) (Antoine: 0)  
  
Joey and Yugi celebrated as the key puzzle programs downloaded into their duel gauntlets.  
  
"You haven't heard the last of us. We'll be back, mark our words," Sentu said as he carried Antoine on his shoulders.  
  
"What's the matter? You losers running away so soon?" came the familiar voice.  
  
Joey and Yugi looked up to see Jason standing in the path of the Rare Hunters.  
  
"Hey, Jason! What are you doing here?" Joey asked.  
  
"Just watching duels, trying to get competition. So what's the deal with these two?" he asked pointing at Sentu and Antoine.  
  
Yugi stepped forward.  
  
"The deal is this: these two have a date with their punishment!" he yelled as the Millennium Puzzle glowed brightly.  
  
Jason shielded his eyes from the light. When he opened his eyes the two Rare Hunters lay slumped on the ground. Jason walked over to them and kicked them. Antoine's eyes lay rolled back in his skull.  
  
"Geez. This guy looks like my mother on a Saturday night. What did you do to them?"  
  
Little Yugi looked up at Jason.  
  
"It was just a little shadow magic. So what brings you here?"  
  
"I was following some guy to tell you the truth. Who were those two guys whose brains you fried?"  
  
"They are part of an organization known as the Rare Hunters."  
  
"Rare Hunters?! They're in this tournament, too?" Jason exclaimed.  
  
"You know about them?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yeah. They're on the news sometimes for pulling serious card heists."  
  
"Who was this person that you were following?" Yugi asked.  
  
Before Jason could answer, another person walked up to the group. Jason looked up and saw the same boy from the alley, except he looked different. His face wasn't twisted into a scowl and his eyes were no longer shifty and evil, but almost kind. His white hair hung straight down without the strange wings. And the object was no longer around his neck.  
  
"Bakura? Why are you here?" Yugi asked.  
  
"For the tournament of course," Bakura replied, holding up his duel gauntlet.  
  
Jason also noticed that his voice has no longer deep and gruff, but retained the annoying accent.  
  
"I didn't know that you dueled," Joey said.  
  
"Yeah, I duel sometimes. I won some big tournament down in Domino City, so they invited to this one. I couldn't pass up this opportunity."  
  
"This is the kid that I was following," Jason said suddenly.  
  
Yugi and Joey looked at him, then, back at Bakura, who eyed Jason suspiciously.  
  
"Except he had some weird thing around his neck," Jason added.  
  
Bakura cringed as Yugi and Joey questioned Jason about the object.  
  
"It was gold and circular from what I saw. It glowed sometimes, just like the thing around your neck, Yugi."  
  
Yugi and Joey looked at Bakura, who began to back away.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," he said, putting up his hands in a defensive manner.  
  
The awkward moment continued for a few seconds until Yugi spoke up.  
  
"All right, Bakura, if you say so. So, how long have you been dueling and how many key puzzle programs do you have?"  
  
"I have been dueling since I got here, and I have five programs," the white haired boy answered.  
  
"Okay. So tell me. What's your favorite card?" Yugi said.  
  
"Why, Change of Heart, of course."  
  
Joey butted in with his usual enthusiasm.  
  
"Yugi, you're asking him nothing but easy questions. Let me take a shot at this. Bakura, how many times have I beaten Monkey Invaders From Outer Space III?"  
  
Yugi and Jason both face faulted as they expressed serious doubts over the intelligence of the question.  
  
"Now how am I supposed to know a silly thing like that?" Bakura asked innocently.  
  
"Aha! The _real_ Bakura would know that I beat the game 145 times."  
  
Bakura's face twisted back into its scowl. Jason felt an incredible force throw him to the ground. The wind was knocked out of him as he hit the concrete, hard. Jason looked over and saw Yugi in the same position. Joey, however, was still standing.  
  
"You mortals had to ruin everything, didn't you?" Bakura asked, his voice becoming rough again.  
  
The object materialized around his neck and glowed brightly. Jason tried to get up, but he couldn't move.  
  
"What's going on here?! Why the hell can't I move?!"  
  
Yugi's puzzle glowed as the spirit took over once more. He broke the Millennium spell and stood.  
  
"That's enough! Release Jason at once," he commanded.  
  
"Or else what?" Bakura's Yami responded. "You're in no position to make threats. I've got your friend in a tight situation and I will send him to the shadow realm if need be. So I suggest that you back down while I take care of business."  
  
Yami Bakura turned his gaze to Joey, who was visibly shaking.  
  
"You and your friends have been in my way for a long time, so now I'm going to get rid of you."  
  
"You're going to send me to the shadow realm?" Joey asked fearfully.  
  
"No. Not that easily. I challenge you to a little duel. I suggest, you accept, otherwise, your friend here will be spending eternity in darkness. The choice is yours."  
  
Joey nervously looked at Jason who squirmed on the ground, trying to break free.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The Rare Hunter ran down the long hallway and into Lord Superior's chambers, where the evil kingpin was waiting.  
  
"I've got bad news, sir. Antoine and Sentu have fallen in a duel, and we still haven't located the god card."  
  
Superior didn't say anything, causing the Rare Hunter to wonder if he was even there. The silence was suddenly broken by a scream as two metal arms grabbed the Rare Hunter by his shoulders and hoisted him into the air.  
  
"You know that I hate bad news, right?" Superior asked.  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"And you know what the punishment for bad news is, right?"  
  
Beads of sweat rolled down the Rare Hunter's face as he looked down at the floor, which had opened up to reveal a pool of a boiling green substance.  
  
"That acid can melt the armor off of a tank. Imagine what it can do to human flesh," Superior said with a twisted satisfaction in his voice.  
  
Before the Rare Hunter could beg for mercy, the arms dropped him into the acid. The Hunter's skin burned off his skeleton on impact.  
  
"Number 2?"  
  
"Yes, sir?" the male answered.  
  
"Send all the Hunters after the ones who did this to Sentu and Antoine. Find them, torture them, and send them to hell!"  
  
"With all pleasure, sir," Number 2 answered with a despicable smirk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, the plot thickens! It seems that Lord Superior has a serious vendetta for our heroes (if Jason could be called that). Can they escape from the clutches of evil? You'll just have to wait and find out!


	7. Duel of Darkness Jounouchi Against the ...

Hello, everyone. I'm back with the seventh installment of my little story. Here's the one that the Bakura fans have been waiting for, and it's one of my personal favorites. So let the darkness begin.

**Disclaimer**: Must I say anything here about how I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters?

**Chapter 7: Duel of Darkness - Jounouchi Against the Evil Spirit!**  
  
Yugi's worst fears were coming true right before his eyes. His best friend was possibly in danger of losing his mind to the shadows.  
  
'Oh no! What am I going to do?' Yugi asked himself. 'If Joey duels Bakura, I know something bad will happen. But if I interfere, Jason will be sent to the shadow realm.' 

Joey looked back and forth between Jason and Yami Bakura, making a final decision.  
  
"Well Let's get this show on the road," Joey said boldly. "You and me, one-on-one in a duel."  
  
Yami Bakura laughed.  
  
"You have no idea what's in store for you in this duel," he said as he activated his duel gauntlet.  
  
"Hey, please tell me that this guy knows what he is doing," Jason said.  
  
"Joey knows exactly what he's doing," Yami responded. 'I just wish I knew how to help him.'  
  
Joey and Bakura drew their cards as they started the duel.  
  
"Alright, you freak. You're going first. Got that?" Joey said.  
  
"Fine, mortal," Yami Bakura shot back. "I was going to take it easy on you, but since you want it this way, I won't hold back."  
  
"It's time to duel," the two said.  
  
(Joey: 8000) (Yami Bakura: 8000)  
  
"I'll summon one monster in defense mode and place one card face down. That will end my turn," Yami Bakura said.  
  
Joey drew his sixth card and decided on his opening strategy.

"I'll place two cards face down and summon Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200), in attack mode!" the blonde duelist said.  
  
In front of him appeared two brown backed card holograms and a small human-like creature with a short sword in its hand.

"That'll do it for me," Joey added.  
  
"Such a pathetically frail creature," Yami Bakura said while drawing. "I'll break it with this, my Legion Goblin (1400/600), in attack mode."  
  
A very large, red goblin appeared on Yami Bakura's side of the field and snorted at the tiny creature standing in front of it.  
  
"Now my creature, destroy his monster."  
  
The goblin rushed forward and prepared to strike with all of its force.  
  
"Hold it right there," Joey said. "Reveal Graceful Dice!"  
  
One of his facedown cards flipped up and a small yellow winged creature holding a six-sided die popped out.  
  
"When the die rolls, my monster's attack power increases according to the number rolled times 200," Joey explained. "Now go dice roll!"  
  
The creature let the die roll from its hands. It tumbled a bit and eventually landed on a five.  
  
"All right! My monster goes up by a thousand," Joey said.  
  
Yami Bakura's goblin attempted to punch the Swordsman (1500/1200), but the tiny creature dodged the attack and stabbed the goblin in its chest, destroying it.  
  
(Joey: 8000) (Yami Bakura: 7900)  
  
"With such weak strategies, this will be easier than I thought. End turn," Yami Bakura said.  
  
"Now I'll summon Little Winguard (1400/1800) in attack mode."  
  
In front of Joey appeared a small fairy-like monster wrapped in a blue cloak with a sword in its hand.  
  
"And I'll use it to attack your defense monster," Joey declared.  
  
His new monster charged forward and slashed through Yami Bakura's facedown monster. It was a small, furry creature with three eyes.  
  
"Thank you for attacking my Sangan (1000/600)," Yami Bakura said. "It allows me to go through my deck and add one monster with an attack of 1500 or less to my hand."  
  
"Fine, but I'll still attack directly with my Swordsman of Landstar," Joey said.  
  
His monster rushed forward and slashed Yami Bakura's chest. The spirit stumbled back slightly, but shrugged off most of the attack.  
  
(Joey: 8000) (Yami Bakura: 7400)  
  
Yami Bakura recovered and drew from his deck, determined to break Joey in one way or another.  
  
"I'll summon my Headless Knight (1400/1700), in attack mode," Yami Bakura said, swiping the card.  
  
A light fog suddenly appeared on the field. A spirit of an empty suit of armor walked through the fog towards the field.  
  
"I'll place one more card facedown and have Headless Knight destroy the Swordsman of Landstar."  
  
Bakura's Knight leaped up and delivered a flying slash to the Swordsman, splitting the tiny creature in two.  
  
(Joey: 7100) (Yami Bakura: 7400)  
  
"So much for that weakling. He broke just like all of your other monsters will."  
  
Joey drew his card, looked at it, and immediately swiped it through the reader on his Duel Gauntlet.

"Why don't you tell that to Gearfried, the Iron Knight (1800/1600)!" he said.  
  
In a shower of sparks, a large, warrior covered in a thick black suit of armor appeared on the field. The long blade that extended from his arm gleamed in the sunlight.  
  
"I don't think so," Yami Bakura said. "Activate Dark Removal."  
  
One of Yami Bakura's trap cards flipped up. On one side of Joey, a large cross rose from the ground. His Gearfried was pulled up onto the cross and held there by dark rings.  
  
"What have you done to my monster?" Joey asked.  
  
"My Dark Removal card instantly removes one monster from play for three of your turns, starting now of course," Yami Bakura replied with a twisted smirk.  
  
Joey stared at his hand. Realizing that there was nothing he could do for Gearfried, he ended his turn.  
  
"This duel is starting to look bleak for you," Yami Bakura said as he drew. "And it's going to get a lot worse, because now I'll sacrifice my Headless Knight to summon the Earl of Demise (2000/1000), in attack mode."  
  
Bakura's Headless Knight disappeared into the darkness. A few seconds later, a rotting corpse in an old suit appeared in the same spot.

"Now my monster, attack and destroy his Winguard," Yami Bakura ordered.  
  
His Earl of Demise charged forward and sliced the Little Winguard in half with his razor sharp rapier.  
  
(Joey: 6500) (Yami Bakura: 7400)  
  
"I'll place one more card face down and end my turn," Yami Bakura said.  
  
'Man, what a predicament,' Joey thought as he looked at the card that he drew. 'I don't have anything in my hand that can stand up to that Earl of Demise. But I have to throw down a defense so...' "I'll place one card face down and activate Scapegoat," Joey said out loud.  
  
Four multicolored holographic sheep appeared on Joey's side of the field. Yami Bakura looked at the tokens and turned his nose up at them as he drew.

"Those sickening fuzz balls aren't going to save your Life Points for very long," he remarked with a twisted smile. "I'll summon Sakuma of the Darkness (1200/700), in attack mode."  
  
A large black fire appeared next to the Earl of Demise. Out of it stepped a flaming skeleton with large bone claws.  
  
"When there is another fiend on my side of the field, Sakuma can attack twice," Yami Bakura explained. "So now, Sakuma, destroy two Scapegoats."  
  
Bakura's monster leaped up and delivered a fatal slash to two of Joey's goats with its claws.  
  
"Now, Earl of Demise, wipe out one more goat," Yami Bakura ordered.  
  
His Earl charged forward and sliced another goat token.

"You're quickly running out of defenses. I'll end my turn."  
  
Joey drew, then, looked up at his crucified Gearfried. 'Aw man. I've only got one turn left before he comes back, but at this point he won't even matter,' Joey thought. 'Well, I might as well destroy something while I can.' "I'll summon Panther Warrior, in attack mode," Joey said.

A large black panther in heavy armor and a long green cape materialized onto the field.  
  
"You've fallen right into my trap. Activate Bottomless Trap Hole," Yami Bakura said.  
  
A large pit opened up beneath Joey's warrior.  
  
"This card automatically removes from play one monster with an attack of 1500 or more when it is summoned," Yami Bakura said.  
  
Joey's Panther Warrior sank into the dark hole, and was dragged down deeper by wailing and moaning spirits.  
  
"No, my Panther Warrior!" Joey cried out.  
  
"I thought that you said he knew exactly what he was doing," Jason said as he watched from the ground.  
  
'Come on Joey. You can win this,' Yugi thought, paying no mind to Jason's lack of faith.  
  
Jason looked on as Yugi continued to worry about Joey's safety.  
  
'Now I know why the teacher always said to stay on crowded streets,' he thought. 'Cause you never know when some magical psycho will pin you to the ground with an enchanted necklace, and try to kill you.'  
  
"What will you do now?" Yami Bakura asked.  
  
"I'll...end my turn," Joey said reluctantly.  
  
"Oh how I enjoy watching mortals squirm," Yami Bakura said. He drew from his deck and smiled. "Sakuma, destroy his last Scapegoat and then, take a chunk out of his Life Points!"  
  
Bakura's monster charged through Joey's Scapegoat, straight to Joey, slashing him deeply with its claws.  
  
(Joey: 5300) (Yami Bakura: 7400)  
  
"Now, Earl of Demise, attack him directly!"  
  
The Earl leaped through the air and came down hard on Joey with a quick slice.  
  
(Joey: 3300) (Yami Bakura: 7400)  
  
"I'll place two cards face down and end my turn," Yami Bakura said nonchalantly.  
  
'I need a miracle to win this one,' Joey thought. 'He has three cards facedown on the field. One of them is definitely a trap to stop me. Come on deck, don't fail me now.'  
  
Joey closed his eyes and drew. He looked at the card.  
  
"All right! Joey Wheeler is back in business!" Joey exclaimed. "Gearfried, come on down!"  
  
The cross vanished and Joey's Iron Knight returned to the field.  
  
"Now, I'll sacrifice Gearfried to summon the almighty Jinzo (2400/1500)!"  
  
Joey's Gearfried shattered and in his place stood a tall machine-like creature, with glowing red eyes.  
  
"You know what that means," Joey said with a smile. "Those trap cards you have are useless," Joey said as Jinzo's eye beams went to work, destroying Yami Bakura's trap cards. "Now, Jinzo, attack the Earl of Demise."  
  
The mechanical monster held up one hand and fired a sonic wave, shattering the Earl into holographic pieces.  
  
(Joey: 3300) (Yami Bakura: 7000)  
  
"That'll end my turn. Let's see you come back from that," Joey dared.  
  
Yami Bakura drew, but simply placed the card in his hand without looking at it. His attention was focused on another card.

"I hope you're not too fond of that Jinzo, because it's time for him to bow before his dark ruler," Bakura said. "I'll sacrifice my Sakuma to summon Dark Ruler Ha Des (2450/1600)."  
  
Bakura's monster disappeared in a blaze of dark flames, and out of what seemed to be the very pit of hell itself, arose a huge green demon, with long horns and flaming red eyes. He took a sip from a glass of blood nestled in his left hand.  
  
"Now Ha Des, send that tin can to the scrap heap!" Yami Bakura ordered.  
  
His demon held out his hand and instantly blasted a column of dark flames at Joey's android, incinerating the machine.  
  
(Joey: 3250) (Yami Bakura: 7000)  
  
"Whatever hope you had of winning just went up in unholy flames," Yami Bakura said mockingly. "I'll end my turn."  
  
Just as Joey drew, a loud moan caught his attention. He looked around, and for the first time, he noticed something different about the area. The fog that appeared when Yami Bakura summoned the Headless Knight was still there, except thicker, and darker. Jason could barely see through the fog.  
  
"Hey, what's with this fog?" Joey asked.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to mention something. You and I are in a very special duel," Yami Bakura said. He went on to explain. "With each amount of Life Points that you lose, you are drawn closer and closer to the Shadow Realm. And if...oh, I'm sorry, _when_ you lose, not only will your mind be trapped in the shadows, but so will your soul, for the rest of eternity!"  
  
"No, I can't lose!" Joey said. "Now, not only does my spot in the tournament depend on it, but so does the fate of my mortal soul!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's chapter seven. Look forward to chapter eight, because I'll have that as soon as I can. I look forward to your reviews, of course.


	8. Shadow Duel's End! Joey's Dark Fate

Here's chapter eight, another one of my favorites, I might add. Some of the cards in this chapter are based more on the show than in real life, but nothing that will ruin the flow of the duel.

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters. That way, I'd be obscenely rich. But I'm not obscenely rich, which means I don't own Yu-gi-oh in any way.  
  
**Chapter 8: Shadow Duel's End! Joey's Dark Fate**  
  
"I can't believe that my very soul is on the line for this duel," Joey said. "This is the greatest challenge of my dueling career."  
  
He looked to Yugi for support, but almost couldn't see him through the shadow fog. Joey looked at his hand and realized that he was at a severe disadvantage.  
  
"I'll place one monster in defense mode. That will end my turn."  
  
Yami Bakura drew, and added the card to his hand without giving it a second thought.

"Ha Des, destroy his face down monster!" he commanded.  
  
The demon raised its hand, and incinerated Joey's face down defense monster with intense flames. Yami Bakura, satisfied with this. Ended his turn. Joey drew, looking for anything that could turn the tide of the duel.  
  
'This might help,' he thought. 'But summoning it will be tricky.' He thought for a second, then, remembered one of his face down cards. "Alright! God help me on this one. I'll summon Baby Dragon (1200/800), in attack mode!" Joey said out loud.  
  
A small orange winged dragon appeared on the field and loosed a feeble roar. Yami Bakura threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"How pathetic. You trust your fate to a little baby."  
  
"Now I'll activate the face down card: Roulette Summoning!" Joey continued as one hologram activated. "When Roulette Summoning is activated, a die is rolled. If the number rolled is even, I can summon another monster from my hand. If the number is odd, I lose half my Life Points. So go dice roll!"  
  
A holographic die appeared and rolled. It tumbled for a few seconds before landing on a four.  
  
"All right, I can summon again!" Joey exclaimed. "And the extra monster will be Time Wizard (500/400)."  
  
Next to Baby Dragon, a large clock-looking spellcaster appeared, holding a scepter in its hand. A strange counter rested on top of the scepter.  
  
"Now things get interesting. Time Roulette, go!"  
  
An arrow on Time Wizard's counter scepter began to spin.

"If that arrows lands on a time machine, the entire setting of this duel will be warped by 1000 years, aging both of our monsters. But if it lands on a skull...Time Wizard and Baby Dragon will be destroyed and I'll lose life points equal to half of both their attack powers. So come on Time Wizard, don't let me down," Joey said.  
  
The arrow slowly crawled towards a skull, but then jerked and stopped on a time machine. Yami Bakura said nothing as Joey smiled from ear to ear.

"All right, here we go!" Joey yelled out.  
  
"Time Magic," Time Wizard said.  
  
A large vortex opened on the field and engulfed both Baby Dragon and Ha Des. When the vortex cleared, a much older, bigger dragon replaced Joey's Baby Dragon.  
  
"Say hello to Thousand Dragon (2400/2000)," Joey said. "And now Ha Des is a pile of bones and- wait. No, it can't be!"  
  
Yami Bakura's monster stood calmly on the field, swirling his glass of blood, just as he was before, as if nothing even happened.  
  
"You should know better than that, mortal," Yami Bakura said with a smirk. "Demons live forever, so don't be surprised that a few thousand years don't matter to mine."  
  
"Oh no, that was all I had." Joey said. "I'll end my turn."  
  
Yami Bakura drew, then, took a second to listen to the wailing of the lost souls with a twisted delight before giving the order to strike.  
  
"Now Ha Des, destroy his dragon with your unholy flame!"  
  
Yami Bakura's monster did just that, and in an instant, Thousand Dragon joined the ranks of Joey's other monsters in the graveyard.   
  
(Joey: 3200) (Yami Bakura: 7000)  
  
"I'll end my turn. You are one step closer to the shadows," Yami Bakura said.   
  
Joey drew, looked at his hand, and smiled, feeling hope return to him.  
  
"I'll play Flame Swordsman (1800/1500) in attack mode," Joey said.  
  
A tall warrior wielding a large flame-red sword appeared on Joey's side of the field.  
  
"Next, I'll activate Salamandra, which increases my Swordsman's attack power by 700."  
  
Flame Swordsman grunted as his sword began to burn with an intense flame that raised his power.  
  
"That's the way to do it, Joey!" came Yugi's encouraging voice from somewhere within the shadows.

Joey smiled as he remembered that shadows or no shadows, Yugi always had his back.

"Now for my last face down card, go Monster Reborn, to bring back Jinzo!"  
  
Joey's android rose from the ground and, once again, laid waste to Yami Bakura's traps.  
  
"Now, Flame Swordsman (2500/1500), attack Dark Ruler Ha Des with Flaming Sword of Battle!" Joey commanded.   
  
His monster leaped up and delivered a flaming blow to the demon menace, shattering it into holographic particles.  
  
(Joey: 3200) (Yami Bakura: 6850)  
  
"And Jinzo will hit your Life Points directly!"  
  
Joey's machine fired a sonic wave at Yami Bakura, sending the soul stealer to the ground.  
  
(Joey: 3200) (Yami Bakura: 4450)  
  
"I'll end my turn," Joey said with a smile.  
  
Yami Bakura got up and drew without even so much as an inch of concern of his face.

"Now it is time for you to face the ultimate fiend. I'll remove three fiends from my graveyard to summon Dark Necrofear (2200/2800), in attack mode!" Yami Bakura said.  
  
His Earl of Demise, Legion Goblin, and Headless Knight appeared on the field, then exploded in a shower of purple shards. These shards then came together to form a tall, blue creature, almost female in appearance, which cradled a broken doll in one arm.  
  
"Next, I'll activate Dark Core, which allows me to discard one card from my hand to the card graveyard, in order to remove one monster from play. So say goodbye to Jinzo!"  
  
A black hole appeared above Jinzo's head, absorbing the monster.   
  
"No, not Jinzo!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Yes, Jinzo," Yami Bakura said mockingly. "I'll end my turn."  
  
Joey drew as Yugi continued to look on with growing concern for his friend's safety.

'Come on fool. Take my bait,' Yami Bakura thought.  
  
"I'll throw down Alligator Sword (1500/1200), in attack mode," Joey said.  
  
A large alligator appeared on the field, wearing thick armor and holding a long sword.  
  
"Now Flame Swordsman, attack and destroy his Necrofear!"  
  
Joey's monster charged forward with a fierce battle cry and raised its sword above its head.  
  
'Just what I needed,' Yami Bakura thought as his Dark Necrofear was sliced in half.  
  
(Joey: 3200) (Yami Bakura: 4150)  
  
"Alligator Sword, attack him directly," Joey ordered.  
  
His monster leaped up and slashed Yami Bakura's chest with its long sword.  
  
(Joey: 3200) (Yami Bakura: 2650)  
  
"Now, who's closer to the darkness?" Joey asked, as the shadows around Yami Bakura got even thicker.  
  
"You fool. I _am_ the darkness," Yami Bakura said.  
  
"Whatever. I'll end my turn," Joey responded.  
  
Just then, a strange purple ball of energy rose from the ground, floated over to Joey's Flame Swordsman, and implanted itself into the monster's back.  
  
"What was that thing?" Joey asked.  
  
Suddenly, his Swordsman's eyes rolled into the back of his skull as he blindly marched over to Bakura's side of the field.  
  
"Hey, get back over here!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Yell all you want, but it's hopeless. Your Swordsman is mine," Yami Bakura said with a laugh.  
  
"How?" Joey asked.  
  
"It's simple. When you attacked my Dark Necrofear, you activated her special effect. When she is destroyed, my Necrofear comes back as magic card. Using this magical effect, I can take control of one of your monsters, hence, your Flame Swordsman fights for me now."

"Now he tells me," Joey said.  
  
Yami Bakura drew and immediately played the monster.

"I summon Opticlops (1800/1700), in attack mode."  
  
A huge, one-eyed demon appeared on Bakura's side of the field.  
  
"Opticlops, attack his Alligator Sword!"  
  
Bakura's monster leaped up and slammed into Joey's monster with its muscular body, shattering it.  
  
(Joey: 2900) (Yami Bakura: 2650)  
  
"And now, I'll use the Flame Swordsman, that you were so quick to give away, to attack your Life Points!"  
  
The Flame Swordsman charged forward, almost in a zombie-like trance, and slashed Joey with his flaming sword.  
  
(Joey: 300) (Yami Bakura: 2650)  
  
The Shadow fog thickened around Joey's body as he attempted to recover from the attack.  
  
"The Shadows are hungry. I'll end my turn," Yami Bakura said.  
  
Joey drew. 'This card will definitely help me,' he thought. 'Penguin Soldier. If he attacks it, I'll be able to send two monsters back to their owners' hands.' "Alright, I'll set one monster in defense mode and end my turn," Joey said out loud.  
  
Yami Bakura thought for second before he drew.

'That card could be a trap. He looks too confident. I'd better play it safe.' "I'll activate the magic card: Ectoplasmer!"  
  
"What is that?" Joey asked.  
  
"I'm glad you asked. Ectoplasmer allows me to drain the soul of one of my monsters, and fire it at you in the form of pure energy. And since your monster's weakness sickens me, I'll choose it."  
  
Joey's Swordsman began to fade away, until there was nothing left but a glowing sphere. Suddenly, the sphere launched itself, striking Joey in the chest with a ghastly moan.  
  
(Joey: 0) (Yami Bakura: 2650)  
  
"No. How could I lose this duel?" Joey asked.  
  
"Forget the duel. You've lost something much more important, or have you forgotten that this was a Shadow game?" Yami Bakura asked as he walked closer to Joey.   
  
"Wait, please. Don't send me to the Shadow Realm. Bakura, if you're in there, now's a good time to remember who your friend is," Joey said frantically.  
  
"Stop your sniveling, mortal. The shadows await."  
  
The Millennium Ring began to glow brightly as Bakura laughed wickedly.  
  
"No, stop!" cried a voice from the edge of the shadows. Yami Yugi ran over to them, his Millennium Puzzle glowing to light the way through the fog. "That's enough! He already lost this duel."  
  
"Yes, he did," Yami Bakura said. "And it was a Shadow duel, therefore..." Yami Bakura turned around to face Joey. "...It's time to face your own personal slice of hell's torture."  
  
The Millennium Ring glowed even brighter. "Yugi, help me, please!" Joey cried out before the shadows around him rose up and engulfed the blonde duelist. Yami Bakura laughed maniacally as little Yugi's transparent form sank to his knees.  
  
"No. This can't be. My best friend is gone." Tears began to roll down his face.  
  
"Don't feel sad, little one," Yami Bakura said. "You'll by trapped in the shadows mind, body, and soul for all of eternity just like Joey soon enough."  
  
"How dare you!" Yami said, practically dripping with rage. "Bring him back, right now!"  
  
"Sorry, but I can't do that. You know as well as I do that there is only one way he's coming back," Yami Bakura said.  
  
"Defeat you in a duel, right?" Yami Yugi asked.  
  
"Wrong. I want the Egyptian god card that your friend possesses. Give it to me, and then, I'll consider bringing that fool back."  
  
'How does he know about the god card?' Yugi thought.  
  
"Bring the card to the warehouse at the southern edge of the island by noon. I'll be waiting."  
  
Yami Bakura's wicked laughter could be heard as the fog lifted and disappeared, along with the dark spirit. Jason got up from the ground and looked around.  
  
"What happened? Did Joey win? I couldn't see because of the fog."  
  
"No. Joey lost. And now, Bakura wants your Egyptian god card in exchange for Joey's soul," Yami Yugi said.  
  
"He wants my what in exchange for Joey's what?!" Jason exclaimed.  
  
"Listen, because this is going to be a long explanation," Yugi said.  
  
"I've got nothing but time on my hands."  
  
"Do you remember that strange card that you showed me?"  
  
"Yes, I do," Jason replied, sticking his hand in his pocket to check on the card.  
  
"That card is part of a mystical group of duel monsters known as the Egyptian gods. These monsters have enough power to wipe out the entire world."  
  
"The whole world?! And I'm holding one? This is way too much for me to take. I figured that I was going to help bring this planet down, but not like this."  
  
"Don't worry. Only those who possess a Millennium Item and have a connection to the ancient past may properly wield a god card," Yugi said reassuringly.  
  
"A Millennium Item? You mean like that thing around your neck?"  
  
"Yes. This is just one of seven magical artifacts that grant their user special powers. The object around Bakura's neck was also a Millennium Item. I know that this all sounds absurd, but it's the truth."  
  
"Yugi, after seeing the things that I saw, trust me, I believe you. Besides, the way I was brought up, there's a lot of things that I would believe. So, tell me. Who is that Bakura kid that beat Joey?"  
  
"He is a very evil spirit that dwells within the Millennium Ring, which is the object around Bakura's neck," Yugi replied.  
  
"Let me guess: he wants to take over the world using my god card."  
  
"Yes. He also wants my Millennium Puzzle and the power that lies within it. But right now, that isn't the most important thing. What is important is that we get Joey back. But the question is how do we do that, without losing your god card?"  
  
"There's only one way, Yugi. There's only one way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the end of that chapter. If you're a fan of Joey, I'm sorry that my chapter ended that way. If you're a fan of Bakura, I'm glad you enjoyed watching him stomp that boy into the ground. Looking forward to your reviews. Peace.


	9. Jason's Dark Challenge Play for the God...

Well, once again, here is another chapter of my fic. I've decided to do something that probably hasn't been done before. I've long since typed up every chapter for this story and have them all saved to a file on my computer. However, due to a problem that I've been having with the computer lately, every file and program on my computer will have to be cleaned out and rebooted, which means all of my stories will be erased. I have no disks left, so I'll have to put up every remaining chapter now. So enjoy the rest of Island of Nightmares.

**Chapter 9: Jason's Dark Challenge - Play For the God Card!**  
  
Jason and Yugi ran down the street towards the edge of the island. Both duelists remained concerned about Joey's sanity in the Shadow Realm.  
  
"Yugi, I know that this sounds crazy, but it's the only way," Jason said.  
  
"I can't let you do this. If you get trapped in the Shadow Realm, the god card will become his," Yami Yugi responded.  
  
"But if I can beat him in a duel for Joey's soul, we won't have to worry about him having the god card. And even if I do lose, you'll be there as backup."  
  
"Bakura is too powerful for you to face like this. Please reconsider your plan."  
  
Jason stopped and faced the boy with a fire in his eyes.  
  
"Look Yugi. I'm not the kind of person who likes to reconsider things once they are set in motion. Besides, this is my god card, you know. I could easily just quit this tournament and take it home with me. The prize money doesn't mean that much to me, especially compared to what I could get for this thing."  
  
Yami Yugi stared at Jason and realized that he was serious and that he wasn't going to change his mind, despite the fact that his plan wasn't well thought out.  
  
"Just be careful, Jason."  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Number 1 sat back and watched the screens as more and more duelists were brought in. All the duelists who lost their key puzzle programs were being shipped in through the doors, most of them in chains. A sharp ring caught her attention as she carefully watched the screen. Number 1 picked up a phone on the console.  
  
"Yes, my Lord?"  
  
"Have you found the god card yet?" Lord Superior asked from the other end of the line.  
  
"No, we have not found it yet, but we are searching every duelist as fast as we can. We cannot resort to our usual tactics because the other duelists may become aware of our activities in the tournament."  
  
"Make sure that you search thoroughly, otherwise the card could slip through our hands. Don't fail me."  
  
A sharp click came from the other end of the line, and Number 1 hung the phone up. Minutes later a knock on the door was heard. Number 1 got up and opened it.  
  
"Ma'am, I have a report," came the deep voice of the Rare Hunter minion. "We have pinpointed the location of the two duelists who defeated Antoine and Sentu. Should we take care of them now?"  
  
"No. Wait for my orders, then, bring the fools here for immediate termination. We will make them squirm."  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi and Jason stood in front of the large warehouse. Yugi could sense Bakura's presence in the building.  
  
"Now Yugi, this will probably sound crazier than my last suggestion, but I want you to stay out here."  
  
Yugi began to protest, but Jason explained his reason.  
  
"If you go in there, he'll try to use Joey's soul to rope you into this so he can get his hands on your Puzzle. Just let him focus on me right now so we can get Joey back."  
  
Yugi thought for a second, and finally relented.  
  
"All right, Jason. Just remember that Bakura is a good person, but he is under the influence of the Ring, so don't be too rough on him."  
  
"Yeah, I'll remember," Jason said as he walked into the warehouse.  
  
He shut the door behind him and looked around. There were stacks of crates all around the room. Jason guessed that they contained supplies for the tournament.  
  
"Hello? Are you in here?"  
  
No response came. Jason continued to look around the room, which was fairly lit, except for one corner. A cold shiver ran down Jason's spine as he looked into the dark corner.  
  
"You're there, aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"How very perceptive of you," came the dark voice.  
  
The Millennium Ring glowed through the darkness, highlighting Yami Bakura's face in an ominous golden glow.  
  
"Did you bring the god card?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I brought it."  
  
Yami Bakura looked around the warehouse for a second.  
  
"There's no use looking; Yugi isn't here. I came alone," Jason said. "So if you want the Puzzle, that will have to wait."  
  
"How do you know about the Puzzle?" Yami Bakura asked, slightly startled by Jason's knowledge.  
  
"Yugi told me. How do you know about my god card?"  
  
Yami Bakura chuckled as he stepped out of the darkness to fully reveal himself.  
  
"I followed the fool who gave you the card. I would've taken it sooner, but when I found out that Yugi was in this tournament, I couldn't decide what I wanted first: your god, or his Puzzle."  
  
Jason chuckled. "Well, if you want this god so bad, you're going to have to earn it, you soul stealing bastard." Yami Bakura growled as Jason activated his duel gauntlet. "So, what's it going to be? Are you a duelist, or are you a coward?"  
  
"Fine, I accept your terms. If I win, the god card is mine. And if you win, I will release Joey's soul," Yami Bakura said as he activated his duel gauntlet.  
  
The two squared off in the middle of the warehouse.  
  
"One more thing," Jason said. "If you are going to use any of that freaky magic that you used in the duel against Joey, tell me now. Otherwise, this will be a normal duel."  
  
"You're just yearning to lose your soul to the shadows, aren't you? Well, far be it from me to disappoint you," Yami Bakura said as the shadows poured over the two duelists.  
  
Jason's blonde hair stood on end as a cold wind swept through the area. He could barely make out Yami Bakura's dark features through the thickening shadows.  
  
"Let's start this duel, so that I may claim my god card," Yami Bakura said.  
  
(Jason: 8000) (Yami Bakura: 8000)  
  
"I'll go first," Jason said. "And I'll start by placing one monster in defense mode, and end my turn."  
  
"If that's the best you can do, this duel will be quick," Yami Bakura teased as he drew. "I'll summon Opticlops (1800/1700) in attack mode."  
  
Yami Bakura swiped the card and a muscular brown demon with a long horn appeared through the darkness.  
  
"Now, my Opticlops, destroy his defense monster!"  
  
The demon charged forward and slammed into the defense monster. The holographic card flipped up and a tall woman in a black robe appeared, then, shattered from the attack.  
  
"Thanks. You destroyed my Witch of the Black Forrest, which allows me to bring a monster with a defense lower than 1500 to my hand from my deck," Jason said triumphantly.  
  
"Get your monster, then. It doesn't matter what you try to play," Yami Bakura said as Jason went through his deck.  
  
'This will do the trick,' Jason thought. 'I'll bring my Mad Dog of Darkness to my hand.'  
  
"I'll end my turn by setting one card face down," Yami Bakura said with a slight smile.  
  
Jason drew, then, looked at the card Yami Bakura set. Suddenly, the Millennium Ring glowed brighter and Yami Bakura felt power leave the ring.   
  
'Something in my mind tells me that it's a trap card he's going to use to stop my Dog's attack. I should get rid of it,' Jason thought as the Ring perplexed Yami Bakura. "I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy your face down card." Jason swiped the card and a twister shot up and shattered the hologram.   
  
'How did he know that it was a trap,' Yami Bakura thought as his Dark Removal card was destroyed.  
  
"Now, I'll summon the Mad Dog of Darkness (1900/1400) to this shadow duel." A large demonic dog with glowing red eyes appeared in front of Jason. "Now, destroy Opticlops!"  
  
The dog opened its mouth and unleashed a dark, blazing flame at the demon, incinerating it.  
  
(Jason: 8000) (Yami Bakura: 7900)  
  
Jason smiled at Yami Bakura and ended his turn.  
  
"You won't be smiling after I play the Giant Orc (2200/0) in attack mode!"  
  
Yami Bakura swiped the card and a large bone gray ogre wielding a large club appeared on the field.  
  
"Now, my Orc, destroy the Mad Dog of Darkness!"   
  
Giant Orc rushed forward and swung its massive club, destroying the Mad Dog of Darkness with a crushing blow.  
  
(Jason: 7700) (Yami Bakura: 7900)  
  
"It looks like I've got the advantage now," Yami Bakura said.  
  
"You won't have the advantage for long with your Giant Orc in defense mode," Jason said, pointing at the kneeling fiend.  
  
Yami Bakura looked at his hand, then, realized that he made a mistake.  
  
'No! How could I forget to set that card?! What's the matter with me?'  
  
"I'll summon Nin-Ken Dog (1800/1000) in attack mode," Jason said, breaking Yami Bakura's thoughts.  
  
In a puff of smoke, a tall dog dressed in red ninja robes appeared on the field.  
  
"Go, Nin-Ken Dog, destroy the Giant Orc!"  
  
The Dog leaped up and hurled a shower of razor sharp shurikens at the Orc, shattering it on impact.  
  
"Now I'll place one card face down and end my turn."  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi stood outside the warehouse, waiting for Jason to come back. He tried to look into one of the windows, but it was too dirty to see through.   
  
"Maybe I should have gone inside with him, to give him support. Even if Bakura wants my Puzzle, that's no reason not to help my friends."  
  
You promised Jason that you would stay outside of his duel, Yami said. His transparent form loomed over Yugi, trying to see through the filthy glass window. Plus, you know that he was right. Bakura would only try to use Joey to involve us in the duel.  
  
"I know, but I can't help but feel worried that Jason might not be able to handle the situation."  
  
The two continued to stand in front of the window until someone caught their attention.  
  
"Hey you. I challenge you to a duel," came the voice from behind.  
  
Yugi turned around to see a teenage girl holding up her deck. A smile curved her lips as she repeated her challenge.  
  
"Sure, that sounds like fun," he said as he activated his duel gauntlet.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'll place one monster in defense mode and end my turn," Yami Bakura said.  
  
"Fine, that's easily dealt with using my..."   
  
Jason was about to summon a monster, but something told him not to summon what he wanted to summon. The Millennium Ring glowed again, and Yami Bakura found himself drained of more shadow energy.   
  
'What's happening here? I should be in control of this duel. Someone else must be disrupting my Millennium powers, but who?'   
  
"I'll summon Gemini Elf (1900/900) in attack mode," Jason said, breaking Yami Bakura's thoughts again.  
  
A pair of female elves appeared next to the Nin-Ken Dog.  
  
"Now, my Elves, attack Bakura's defense monster."  
  
The twin monster unleashed two blasts of energy that struck the face down hologram with incredible force, shattering it.  
  
"You attacked my Wall of Illusion (1000/1850), which forces that Elf back to your hand," Yami Bakura said, trying to regain momentum. The Gemini Elf disappeared.  
  
"That's fine, because Nin-Ken Dog will attack you directly," Jason said casually.  
  
The monster pelted Yami Bakura with a shower of ninja stars, knocking the soul stealer to the shadow-covered floor.  
  
(Jason: 7700) (Yami Bakura: 6100)  
  
"You know, Yugi told me that you were some powerful spirit that possessed dangerous magic and dueling skills, but really, you're nothing more than a light-weight punk. I don't know how you got this far in the tournament, but it ends here."  
  
Yami Bakura got up from the ground and snarled at Jason in an animalistic fashion.  
  
"No one mocks me that way. You'll rot in the hellish shadows for the rest of eternity. Mark my words."  
  
"You talk way too much for a real duelist."  
  
Yami Bakura snatched the top card off of his deck, determined to destroy Jason with his next card.  
  
"I'll summon the Legion Goblin (1400/600) in attack mode!"  
  
He swiped the card and a large red horned demon with yellow eyes materialized through the darkness. The Goblin threateningly swiped a claw at Jason.  
  
"Next, I'll activate Axe of Despair, to boost my monster's attack by 1000 points."  
  
A large axe appeared in Legion Goblin's hands. The demon swung the axe around and rested it on its shoulder.  
  
"Now, my Goblin (2400/600), destroy the Nin-Ken Dog!"  
  
Bakura's monster charged forward and dispatched the Dog with one swing of its large axe.  
  
(Jason: 7100) (Yami Bakura: 6100)  
  
"The darkness is closing in on you. I'll end my turn."  
  
'All right, deck. Now, I need you.' Jason drew, then, smiled. "I'll activate Swords of Revealing Light."  
  
Large glowing swords rained from the sky and fell in front of Yami Bakura, blocking his monsters.  
  
"Nothing more than a pathetic stall tactic," Yami Bakura scoffed.  
  
"Next, I'll re-summon my Gemini Elf," Jason said as the twins reappeared on his side of the field. "My turn is over. Let's see what you've got."  
  
"You shall see," Yami Bakura said as he drew. "I'll place one card face down, and end my turn."  
  
"I'll do the same," Jason said. He swiped the card and the face down hologram appeared. "It's your go."  
  
Yami Bakura drew and ended his turn. Jason drew from his deck.  
  
'What is this? I don't remember putting this in my deck. Well it'll have to wait,' Jason thought as he placed another card face down and ended his turn.  
  
"These swords will not last forever," Yami Bakura said as he drew.  
  
"No, but they will last long enough for me to do what I have to," Jason responded.  
  
"Cling on to hope for as long as you can mortal. Your desperation amuses me as the shadows drain you of your energy and your life force."  
  
"What the hell are talking about? I don't feel any energy drain," Jason said, "The only thing these shadows do is make it a little harder to see. Now make your move and stop babbling like a freak."  
  
Yami Bakura's bewilderment continued as he looked at his hand for a monster to take care of Jason.  
  
"Fine. Nevertheless, I play The Portrait's Secret (1200/1500) in defense mode."  
  
A large painting of an old man appeared on the field.  
  
"Oh no, it's fine art. I'm so scared," Jason said mockingly.  
  
Yami Bakura smirked as a green demon leaped out of the image with a shriek. Jason didn't budge.  
  
"What, was that supposed to scare me?" Jason asked impatiently.  
  
"You won't be so tough when I'm done. My turn ends, and so does the effect of your pathetic swords," Yami Bakura said as the swords began to disappear.   
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The dark figure loomed up in the rafters, watching closely. He observed every second of the events and was almost ready to make the call. He spoke into the earpiece.  
  
"Sire, I have followed the two duelists to this supply warehouse on the edge of the island, but I lost sight of one in some weird bubble. I've never seen anything like it."  
  
"Hold your position. The time for retribution will come soon enough. Report back when you have them."  
  
"Yes, sire. I will."  
  
The connection was severed and the dark figure continued to watch the events unfold.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Jason's draw didn't help him as much as he thought it would, and the mysterious card in his hand didn't help matters either.  
  
"I'll set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
Yami Bakura drew with a twisted smirk.  
  
"I'll summon Sakuma of the Darkness (1200/700) in attack mode." A skeleton surrounded by a black flame materialized. "End turn."  
  
"Now I'm back in the game!" Jason exclaimed after he drew. "I'll sacrifice my face down monster to summon the Cyber Tech Alligator (2500/1500) in attack mode."  
  
Jason's face down monster disappeared and a large winged metallic alligator stood before him.  
  
"Just as I thought. Activate face down card: Bottomless Trap Hole!" Yami Bakura said as one of his face down holograms flipped up. A pit opened under Cyber Tech Alligator. "This card removes a monster with an attack over 1500 from play when it is summoned."  
  
"You're so damn predictable. Activate counter trap: Royal Decree!" Jason barked back. The strange pit under his monster closed. "This card negates all other traps as long as it remains face up on the field. Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, Cyber Tech Alligator, destroy the Legion Goblin!"  
  
The mechanized monster charged forward and slashed through the red demon with its sharp claws.  
  
(Jason: 7100) (Yami Bakura: 6000)  
  
"Gemini Elf, attack Sakuma!"  
  
The elf twins launched blasts at the skeletal monster, shattering it.  
  
(Jason: 7100) (Yami Bakura: 5300)  
  
"I'll end my turn. Bring on the worst you've got. I'm ready for it."  
  
Yami Bakura drew. His face contorted into a vile, depraved smirk, then, laughter.  
  
"This duel is over, for in my hand lurks the most powerful monster in my deck. Your soul is mine!" the white haired thief said aloud.  
  
"That wouldn't be the first time I've heard that today," Jason remarked.  
  
"That may be the case, but this time, it spells your doom!"


	10. 5000 Power! Demon Gazetto Rises

**Chapter 10: 5000 Power?! Demon Gazetto Rises **  
  
"Your time has come. The shadows shall overcome you," Yami Bakura said as he prepared his play. "I'll remove three fiends from my graveyard to summon my creature of darkness."  
  
Legion Goblin, Wall of Illusion, and Opticlops' transparent forms loomed over the field with ghastly moans.  
  
"Be gone, my dark slaves, so that my creature may come into this duel."  
  
The monsters shattered into purple shards. The shards then came together to form a tall blue, female-like creature holding a broken doll in its arms.  
  
"Well, that doesn't look too promising," Jason said. "What can I do against that thing?"  
  
"Say hello to my Dark Necrofear (2200/2800). She will attack your Cyber Tech Alligator."  
  
The dark monster's eyes lit up and a sharp beam of energy shot from them, striking the Cyber Tech Alligator.  
  
"Have you lost whatever was left of your mind? My monster has 300 points on yours, so say goodbye to your last hope," Jason said as the beams bounced off of the Alligator's chest. "Strike back with your Cyber Claw attack!" The alligator rushed toward the Necrofear and slashed it into pieces.  
  
(Jason: 7100) (Yami Bakura: 5000)  
  
Yami Bakura laughed maniacally as his monster disappeared.  
  
"What's so damn funny over there?!" Jason asked aggressively  
  
"You're completely blind to my intentions, you fool. Her death was not in vain. I'll end my turn."  
  
Jason was about to draw, but a strange purple energy ball rose from where Dark Necrofear was destroyed. It floated over to the Cyber Tech Alligator and embedded itself into the monster.  
  
"What is that thing that went into my monster?" Jason demanded.  
  
"Come to me, now my dark slave!" Yami Bakura commanded as the Cyber Tech Alligator floated over to him. "When you destroyed my Necrofear, her special ability was activated. It allows me to take control of one of your monsters."  
  
"Oh great. Now you say something about that freak's ability," Jason said as he drew. "Fine. I'll place a monster in defense mode and switch Gemini Elf to defense mode, and end my turn."  
  
"Now the end is here. I'll sacrifice your pathetic monster to summon the ultimate creature of your defeat."   
  
A large column of dark energy engulfed Cyber Tech Alligator. Yami Bakura held his arms out in expectation as the energy burst through the shadow dome and expanded.  
-------------------------------------------------

Yugi stood outside the warehouse. His duel with the girl went very quickly due to his superior strategies.  
  
"Well, that was a fun duel. And I got another key puzzle program, which makes seven so far," little Yugi said.  
  
He turned back around to the warehouse just as the dark column shot through the roof.  
  
"What was that thing?!" he exclaimed.  
  
It came from a shadow dimension, Yami said from the back of Yugi's mind. I sense a great evil in that energy.  
  
"You don't think that Yami Bakura had something to do with it, do you?"  
  
It's possible.  
  
"Then we have to help Jason," Yugi said as he rushed into the warehouse.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Jason stared into the darkness to see what Yami Bakura summoned. A ghastly moan made his skin crawl as the air in the shadows got colder than normal.  
  
"What have you done?" he demanded.  
  
A gruesome figure glowing with a purple aura answered Jason's question. Its rotted skin barely covered the large bones constructing its massive frame. Two menacing horns sat atop its head. Piercing yellow eyes seemed to burn a hole straight through the darkness itself as the creature let out a shrieking roar.  
  
"This is my ultimate creature of darkness. And it is the last monster that you will ever see."  
  
"He sure is ugly enough to be the last thing anyone ever sees," Jason snapped back. He checked its stats with his duel gauntlet, and nearly had a heart attack. "5000 attack?! Nothing in my deck can handle that!"  
  
"Exactly. This is the Great Demon Gazetto (0/0). Take that name with you into the shadows of hell. My creature's attack power is equal to double the attack of the monster sacrificed to bring it from the darkness. Since your monster had 2500 attack, mine has 5000. So now, my monster, annihilate the Gemini Elf!"  
  
Gazetto formed an energy ball in its hands and hurled it at the elf twins, incinerating them with ungodly force.  
  
'Thank God they were defense mode,' Jason thought.  
  
"This time they won't come back. I'll end my turn."  
  
Jason drew, realizing that trying to fight the Great Demon head on would be harder than he thought.  
  
'If that Royal Decree weren't negating my own traps, I would have a few surprises ready for that mutated disgusting freak. His monster would be in trouble, too.' "I'll just set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
"Gazetto, destroy his defense monster," Yami Bakura ordered after drawing.  
  
The demon tore through the face down Zombyra the Dark (2100/500) as easily as the Gemini Elf.   
  
"Ah, the sweet taste of desolation and despair. I'll end my turn."  
  
Jason drew the Berserk Gorilla from his deck.   
  
'He is just not going to help me right now. None of these monsters is going to help me. Except for...'  
  
The Millennium Ring glowed again and Yami Bakura was drained of even more shadow energy.  
  
'What is going on here?! I should be the only one able to control this Millennium Item. So why do I feel someone tapping into its power?' the soul stealer thought as Jason looked at the mystery card in his hand.  
  
'I don't know how you got into my deck, but if you're half as powerful as I've been told you are, then I need you.' The Ring glowed again and Jason's eyes were opened to the truth. 'Okay, so I need two more monsters for you, huh? That's fine.' "I'll set another monster in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
Yami Bakura drew, barely able to hold himself up from the drain on his power.  
  
'I can no longer sustain this shadow duel. I must abandon that plan for now.'  
  
The shadows around the two duelists disappeared and the warehouse came back into view.  
  
"What's the matter? I thought you wanted a shadow duel," Jason teased.  
  
"Jason!" called the voice from behind him. He turned around to see Yugi running toward him.  
  
"Yugi, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was worried about you in this duel. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm killing this freak. From what you told me I thought that he would be a challenge, but he's nothing but a wimp."  
  
Yami Bakura's anger came to its climax.  
  
"Great Demon Gazetto, destroy the second defense monster!" he shouted.  
  
The demon launched a massive energy blast that shattered the face down Blazing Inpachi (1850/0) with great force.  
  
"What is that thing?!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"A huge pain in my ass with 5000 attack power," Jason responded.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The dark figure caught sight of Yugi and spoke back into the earpiece.  
  
"Sire. I have both the duelists square in my sights, along with another one, who is dueling one of the fools. Shall I give the order?"  
  
"No, wait to see whether or not one of them possesses the god card, then, give the order."  
  
"Yes sir. I will."  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"In case you forgot, I'm still in possession of the Great Demon Gazetto. Yugi, I'll take care of you later, but right now, this fool needs to learn respect."  
  
"If my mom couldn't teach me any respect, what the hell chance do you have? Do you end your turn?"  
  
"No. I'll sacrifice The Portrait's Secret to summon Mephisto the Infernal General."  
  
The demon shattered and a large dark warrior on a black armor plated horse galloped through the darkness. He swung a large double bladed axe over his shoulder.  
  
"Now my turn is over."  
  
Jason drew, but only found another defense monster, so he played it and ended his turn.  
  
"Now, my General, attack the face down monster that was just played," Yami Bakura ordered.  
  
The demon charged forward on its horse and slashed through the Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer (1800/700) with its large, double-bladed axe.  
  
(Jason: 6000) (Yami Bakura: 5000)  
  
"Hey, how did I lose life points?!" Jason yelled.  
  
"Simple. My Mephisto takes life points from you even if the monsters it attacks are in defense mode. And that's not all it can do. It can also allow me to discard one card from your hand, and I choose that card," Yami Bakura said, pointing to one of Jason's cards.  
  
'Damn! This was going to be my secret weapon. I hope I can get it back,' Jason said as he placed his mystery card in the graveyard slot on his duel gauntlet.   
  
"I'll end my turn."  
  
Jason hoped for a miracle and drew.  
  
"Well, it looks like things are about to pick up. I've drawn the card that will end you." 'I just hope that Yugi was wrong about what he said earlier.'  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hey, Yugi. You said that only someone with a connection to the ancient past or a Millennium Item could use a god card. What happens if someone who doesn't have either one of those two things tries to use one?" Jason asked  
  
"Well, a number of things could happen. One might not be able to give the god any commands. The god could destroy its wielder. Even worse, it could go on a rampage and destroy everything in its path. I'm not completely sure, but it's safe to say that it's best if the card stayed out of the hands of the greedy."  
  
"Oh that sounds good," Jason said sarcastically.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Jason took a deep breath and made his final play.  
  
"Alright. I'll activate Monster Reborn," he said as he swiped the card.  
  
"Just what could you bring back that would stand up to my Gazetto?" Yami Bakura asked.  
  
Jason looked at his graveyard and closed his eyes. The Millennium Ring glowed brightly. Yami Bakura yelled as sparks jumped from his Millennium Item.  
  
"Now return to me, Egyptian God Anubis!"  
  
Yugi's eyes went wide and his heart pounded in his chest as he heard Jason give the command.  
  
"No, don't do it Jason!" the young duelist begged.  
  
But it was too late to go back. Black lightning bolts shot from Jason's duel gauntlet, and the skies above the warehouse turned dark red. Thunder ripped through the clouds as a great crash of lightning tore through the roof and struck the area around Jason.  
  
"No! Jason, get out of there!" Yugi yelled. His Millennium Puzzle glowed around his neck.  
  
I...I can sense a great and terrible power. One even greater than that of Ra, Yami said fearfully. Jason has unleashed something beyond his control.  
  
Yugi and Yami Bakura were both blinded by a great flash of light that seemed to explode from Jason's duel gauntlet.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Number Two continued to monitor the duels when a strange power fluctuation grabbed his attention.  
  
"What is that? Focus in on quadrant seven, subsector nine."  
  
"Yes sir," the Rare Hunter said as he put the coordinates into the machine. Number Two's eyes went wide as he looked at the information on the large screen.  
  
"I have to tell him," he said as he picked up a phone.  
  
"What is it?" came the voice from the other end.  
  
"Sir, we've found the god card."  
  
"You did what?! Where is it?"  
  
"In the warehouse district, quadrant seven, subsector nine," Number Two replied.  
  
'I know that area. This is perfect.' "Excellent work, Number Two. Excellent work."  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The light began to die down and Yugi's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the warehouse. He thought that he was seeing things, but his eyes did not deceive him.  
  
"I don't believe it."  
  
A massive dog-like being wrapped in bandages stood before him. Some of the bandages fluttered in the wind of the force the god was creating. Its rotted flesh was exposed in some areas of its body and face that the bandages did not cover. The dog god held a long scythe in its bandage-less gray claws. A deep snarl came from the god as it bared its fangs and narrowed its piecing red eyes at Yami Bakura, who was on the floor, shaking from the sparks still jumping from his Millennium item. Jason's laughter could be heard.  
  
"So, I bet you thought that was real funny, huh. Your Great Demon trying to make a meal out of me. Well here's payback, and trust me, it's going to hurt!"  
  
'I don't understand. How can Jason control a god card? I was told that only someone with a connection to the past and a Millennium Item could wield a god card's power,' Yugi thought.  
  
Perhaps there is more to the story than meets the eye, Yami said.  
  
Yami Bakura stood up, despite the severe drain on his energy.  
  
"What is that thing?" he asked fearfully  
  
"Say hello to The Resurrection of Anubis (0/0), the most powerful god card of all time. My little friend here has told me all of his secrets over the course of this tournament, so let me share them with you. Anubis, I invoke your special ability of Spiritual Absorption!"  
  
The god monster howled and numerous spirits surrounded him and began to incorporate themselves into his body.  
  
"What's it doing?" Yami Bakura asked.  
  
"My monster can remove every monster in both graveyards from play, and gain 800 attack and defense points per monster. And that's what it's doing."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"What are you, deaf? Do the math. There were thirteen monsters in both our graveyards combined. That's thirteen times eight, which is one hundred and four. I may have skipped school a thousand times, but even I knew that."  
  
Yami Bakura frantically searched for a way to stop the radically powerful god, but he found nothing.  
  
'That's amazing. I sure hope that Jason can maintain control of that power, or else it could destroy this entire planet,' Yugi thought.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The Rare Hunter stood up and tried to regain his composure after being blinded. He looked down at the scene and saw the massive god standing before him. Before he could form a rational thought, Superior spoke through the earpiece.  
  
"Now is the time. Call the others. I want that god card!"  
  
"Yes sir," the Rare Hunter said shakily as he realized that the giant dog was the god monster that he was looking for. He prepared to give the attack order.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Here is another one of my god's special abilities. I can discard one card from my hand to allow Anubis to attack twice this turn, and I will do so now," Jason said as he slipped the card into his graveyard slot.  
  
"No, this can't be happen..." Yami Bakura was cut off by a sharp cry as his glowing Ring gave off more sparks.  
  
"You've taken a lot of what I've thrown at you, but now let's see if you can withstand the wrath of god. Anubis (10400/10400), destroy both of his monsters and bring me victory!"   
  
The god raised his scythe and prepared to deliver the final blow. Yami Bakura cowered as the dog swung its scythe and slashed through Mephisto and Gazetto, instantly destroying them, and sending the dark spirit to the floor with an incredible force.  
  
(Jason: 6000) (Yami Bakura: 0)  
  
Jason smiled as the key puzzle program uploaded itself into his duel gauntlet. The large god continued to hover over the devastated Yami Bakura, who lay motionless on the floor.  
  
"Return to me, my great beast," Jason commanded as he held up Anubis' card.  
  
The beast converted into energy and was absorbed back into the card. Jason walked over to Yami Bakura who started to move slightly.  
  
I never imagined I'd see that kind of fear in Yami Bakura's eyes, Yami said, almost enjoying the moment. But that still doesn't explain how Jason can control a god card.  
  
"You have a real attitude problem, and I'd "fix" it if Yugi weren't your friend," Jason said menacingly.  
  
He started to walk away, but the Millennium Ring glowed brighter than before, enveloping the entire warehouse in a golden aura.  
  
"What's happening?" Yugi asked.  
  
I don't know, but I don't think that it's good, Yami said.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of a scream filled the area and rattled Yugi's nerves.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Whatever it was, it's not good.


	11. Shocking Millennium Item Secret! Jason's...

Well, as promised, here is chapter eleven. This chapter doesn't contain any dueling, but it does move the plot along, so it has a purpose. Read, enjoy, and review.

**Chapter 11: Shocking Millennium Item Secret! Jason's True Heritage**  
  
Yugi attempted to shield his eyes from the blinding light, but couldn't. The scream only made things worse.  
  
That sounded like Bakura, Yami said. Let me take over. Maybe I can get to the bottom of this.  
  
Yami's spirit took control of Yugi. He attempted to look, but was blinded as well. Suddenly, the light faded, then, vanished. Yami Yugi looked up and was shocked by the sight. Jason hovered five inches off of the floor. The Millennium Ring glowed around his neck, and he was surrounded by a brilliant golden aura.   
  
"What's going on here?" Yami asked.  
  
Jason's eyes opened and the Eye of Anubis flashed on his forehead.  
  
"Allow me to answer your question." Jason's voice had become deeper, like Yami Bakura's without the accent.  
  
"Who are you?" Yami Yugi asked.  
  
"I am the spirit of the Millennium Ring. For 5000 years, I was locked away in the Ring, hoping for someone to release me. When your friend put the Ring on, I was released into his body. Unfortunately, since he was not the rightful owner of the Ring, my spirit was corrupted, and so was he."  
  
"Wait, you mean that Bakura was not meant to have the Ring?"  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"And Jason is?"  
  
"Yes. He is the rightful owner of the Millennium Ring," the spirit said.  
  
"And what is his connection to the ancient past?" Yami Yugi asked.  
  
"I see you don't remember, pharaoh. It was you who sealed the powers of the ancient ones in the Millennium Items. You're the one who put the six of us in charge of the Items, while guarding the Puzzle yourself."  
  
"So you are the original guardian of the Ring?"  
  
"Yes. I guarded the Ring until a greedy thief sealed me in it. I was cursed to remain in the Ring until someone claimed it. Eventually Bakura here claimed the Ring, but it was not destined to be his. Jason is my descendant and therefore is the rightful owner."  
  
Yami looked down at his Puzzle in amazement. His mind raced with questions for the spirit hovering before him.  
  
"So this is another part of my ancient past."  
  
"Yes. Now, I must leave you. I have no reason to stay in this realm, for Jason guards the Ring now. I will endow him with the Millennium powers, but first, I must return what is yours."  
  
Yami Yugi wondered what the spirit was referring to until he opened a portal to the shadow realm. The spirit reached into it and pulled out Joey.  
  
"Joey! Is he all right?"  
  
"He will be fine, though he may be severely drained by the stress of the shadows. I am sorry for the trouble that I have caused. My corruption is unforgivable, but still I offer you my apologies, great pharaoh. Now I must leave you. Farewell."  
  
Jason glowed brightly and a shining sphere leaped from his body and disappeared. Jason fell from his levitation and hit the floor rather brusquely. He groaned, then, stood up, wobbling slightly.  
  
"What's going on here? Did I win?" Jason looked down and saw the Millennium Ring around his neck. "How did this get here?"  
  
"It's yours now," Yami Yugi said as he tended to Joey.  
  
"Oh yeah, now I remember. I saw some freaky visions just now. Why didn't you tell me that you are the spirit of a 5000 year old Egyptian pharaoh?"  
  
"I didn't think you would believe me," Yami Yugi said lightheartedly.  
  
"If I believed all that other stuff about the god cards and..." Jason paused.  
  
"What is it?" Yami Yugi asked.  
  
"We are not alone," Jason said as the Millennium Ring began to glow again.  
  
Almost as if to answer Yugi's silent question, an explosion rocked the warehouse. Rare Hunters began pouring in through the gaping hole in the wall.  
  
"How did they know we were here?" Yami Yugi asked.  
  
"Maybe they followed us. One thing is for sure, though: they came because of my god card."  
  
The Rare Hunters surrounded the two duelists. Yami Yugi picked Joey up.  
  
"What do you want?!" he yelled.  
  
"We have direct orders to bring you two to our headquarters where you will be tortured, then, killed. Antoine and Sentu will be avenged," one of the Rare Hunters said with a malicious tone.  
  
"So how do we get out of this?" Yami Yugi asked.  
  
"Let me take care of that," Jason said.  
  
His body flared with power as he tapped into the power of his Yami. Golden flames seemed to consume the blonde duelist, as he grew stronger. In a burst of power that left the Rare Hunters stunned, Jason's body was surrounded by the same golden aura that it was surrounded by a few moments ago. He faced the Rare Hunters.  
  
"Now we get down to business."  
  
Three Rare Hunters leaped at the two, but Yami Jason held out his hand and sent them flying back with a powerful shockwave.  
  
"Well, you didn't tell me that these Millennium powers were so much fun."  
  
"I didn't think that they were supposed to be fun," Yami Yugi said as he immobilized four more Rare Hunters.  
  
The Hunters continued to rush at Yami Jason, but he fought them off with a flurry of punches and kicks, stronger than anything he had ever given.  
  
"These Millennium powers make me stronger than ever. I feel incredible," he said as he lifted two Rare Hunters off of the ground and flung them into a nearby crate.  
  
"Jason, there are too many of them! We need to escape," Yami Yugi said while holding back more Rare Hunters.  
  
"I beg to differ," Yami Jason replied.  
  
He closed his eyes and unleashed an incredible surge of power that sent every Rare Hunter in the room airborne. They all landed with sickening thuds. Yami Yugi looked over the fallen Hunters.  
  
"What have you done to them?"  
  
"I just gave them all a little time-out in the Shadow Realm; something to make them think about what they've done," Yami Jason replied with satisfaction.  
  
"There will be more of them, so we should run while we have the chance."  
  
"Fine. They were starting to bore me, anyway."  
  
The two duelists ran out of the warehouse as fast as they could with Yami Yugi carrying Joey and Yami Jason dragging a normal, yet weary, Ryou Bakura behind him.  
  
"So tell me, pharaoh. You said that there were other god cards out there, right?" Yami Jason asked.  
  
"Yes, three others," Yami Yugi responded.  
  
The two went into an alleyway and hid behind a dumpster. Yami Yugi put Joey down on the ground and attempted to wake him up.  
  
"Have you ever seen the other three god cards?"  
  
"Yes, I have. Slifer, the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and The Winged Dragon of Ra. They are the only god cards that I knew about, up until now."  
  
"Have you ever used one?" Yami Jason asked.  
  
"Yes, I used all three on a few occasions. I tried to be careful with them because of their dangerous power."  
  
Yami Jason looked around the corner of the dumpster.  
  
"I think the coast is clear. How did the Rare Hunters get into this tournament? You'd think that someone would recognize them what with the cloaks and whatnot."  
  
"I have a feeling that they are running this tournament. Something felt off from the first moment I arrived on this island. We need to get to a safe place, then, we can get to the bottom of this," Yami Yugi said as he picked Joey up.  
  
Jason decided to leave Ryou at the dumpster, but he tossed the boy's duel gauntlet in a trashcan so the Rare Hunters wouldn't think he is a duelist. They started to move, but shouting caught their attention. They moved to the end of the alley where they saw Rare Hunters grabbing a duelist.  
  
"You lost, so that means you come with us," one of the Rare Hunters said.  
  
"It's not my fault. My deck was stripped of its best cards," came the gravel-toned voice. Jason immediately recognized who it was.  
  
"It's that Weevil kid that I dueled a while back," Yami Jason said. He also remembered taking Weevil's best card and tearing it to pieces. 'Perhaps I shouldn't have done that.'  
  
Weevil continued to struggle until one the Rare Hunters knocked him out with a swift blow to the face. The others tossed him into a car and drove off with him. Yami Yugi and Yami Jason stepped out from behind the corner.  
  
"That's just great. Now they're kidnapping duelists. What is the point of that?" Yami Jason asked.  
  
"The Rare Hunters want your god card very badly. It seems that they've resorted to kidnapping duelists in order to find out where the god card is."  
  
"They should know where the god card is after that display at the warehouse. So what do we do now?"  
  
"We rescue the other duelists of course," Yami Yugi said.  
  
"Whoa, pharaoh, slow down. I only came to this tournament for the prize money. I didn't come to participate in a rescue mission. Besides, chances are the other duelists are being held in the area where the finals are going to be, which means that we can't get in without ten key puzzle programs. I'd love to help you, but I've only got four, so I can't get in."  
  
Yami Yugi realized that Jason was right. They needed more puzzles. He thought for a second.  
  
"I guess this means that you will have to find and defeat more opponents for their key puzzles in order to help me. Good luck with that, Jason. I will find a way to obtain my last few. I'll see you at the finals." Yami Yugi went off in search of an opponent.  
  
"Well, that was an interesting turn of events. I'd better give these shadow powers a rest before I tire myself out," Yami Jason said. He shut off the flow of shadow energy and returned to normal. "Now, in a city full of opponents, where to find a challenge?"  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Number Two walked down the hallway to give the news to Lord Superior. He took a deep breath and opened the door to his chamber.  
  
"Number Two, report," Superior said tersely.  
  
"I'm afraid the god card is...still in the possession of that boy," Number Two said hesitantly.  
  
Lord Superior remained silent for a moment.   
  
"That is fine. One Rare Hunter witnessed the god's power for himself, so he is being questioned as we speak. Soon we will have that god card, or something like it."  
  
"But sir, isn't it dangerous to try to copy a card of that magnitude," Number Two said.  
  
"We have counterfeited thousands of cards. What makes this one any different? Get some Rare Hunters to work on the counterfeit project. By nightfall, they will be ready to be shipped all across the country."  
  
"And what about the two duelists?"  
  
"I want you and Number One to relieve them of their lives and the god card personally."  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi sat Joey on the grass in the park.  
  
"Come on Joey. Wake up. You have to," the young duelist said. Yugi placed his head to Joey's chest. "He still has a heartbeat, so he's not dead."  
  
Perhaps he needs more time, Yami said.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Yugi picked Joey up as best he could, and continued to walk in search of an opponent.  
  
"Where do you think I can find an opponent?" Yugi asked. "Everyone I see is already dueling."  
  
Perhaps we should go to the spot where duelists go when they win all ten key puzzle programs. Then, we wait for a couple of winning duelists, and duel them for even more key puzzle programs.  
  
"That's a great idea. It was the center of the city, right?"  
  
Yes, it was.  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
Yugi and Yami walked off towards the center of the city.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Jason sat on a bench, wondering what to do.  
  
"I've only got four key puzzle programs. I need six more to get into the finals. Where can I find a suitable opponent?"  
  
Almost as if answering his question, a man in a trench coat walked up to Jason. His large brimmed hat was pulled low over his face, hiding it from view.   
  
"Excuse me. I couldn't help but hear your problem. I have the solution," the man said holding up a duel gauntlet.  
  
"Well all right. Let's do this," Jason said as he activated his duel gauntlet.  
  
"Not here. Follow me."  
  
The man began to walk away. Jason followed him closely. The two walked back into the city and into a wide alley.  
  
"So, you like it secluded, huh? I guess you didn't want anyone to see you go down," Jason said.  
  
Suddenly, a car pulled up, blocking one entrance to the alley.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
The man removed his trench coat to reveal his long cloak.  
  
"You're a Rare Hunter!" Jason exclaimed.  
  
"Not just any Rare Hunter. I am Number Two, third in command to the one who runs this tournament. And I am here to take your god card in a duel."  
  
"Why should I duel you?"  
  
"Because one: you have no choice," Number Two said, pointing to the Rare Hunters who stepped out of the car. "And two: this duel will be winner take all, and I have six key puzzle programs, just enough to get you into the finals. If I lose you get them all."  
  
"What if I lose?" Jason asked. "Because I know you want more than my Egyptian God card."  
  
"If you lose, you die. Those are the terms, not that you can refuse them."  
  
Jason thought about just plowing through everyone with his Millennium Ring, but the challenge intrigued him. He relented and accepted it.  
  
"You're lucky I need all those keys."  
  
"Luck has nothing to do with your demise. Now let this duel begin!" 


	12. Duel for Life Yata's Relentless Assault

Well, here's chapter twelve, of course. Please read and review.

**Chapter 12: Duel for Life - Yata's Relentless Assault!**  
  
The two duelists stared each other down, neither one ready to back down. Jason could feel the tension mounting in the back of his neck as he prepared for a huge battle.  
  
'If I win, I can get into the finals,' he thought. 'But if I lose...no, I won't lose. I'll never lose to this guy.'  
  
Number two placed his deck in his duel gauntlet.  
  
"I'll start this duel, if that's all right with you."  
  
"That's fine by me," Jason replied. "You need all the advantage you can get."  
  
The Rare Hunter drew his six cards and prepared himself.  
  
(Jason: 8000) (Number Two: 8000)  
  
"I'll place two cards face down and a monster in defense mode, and end my turn," Number Two said.  
  
"Okay, I'll place one card face down and summon Des Kangaroo (1500/1700) in defense mode," Jason said as he swiped the cards. A tall, green kangaroo in boxing gloves appeared in front of Jason's face down hologram. "That'll do it for me."  
  
"I'll play Confiscation," Number Two said. "This card allows me to look at your hand and discard one card to the graveyard, at the cost of 1000 life points."  
  
(Jason: 8000) (Number Two: 7000)  
  
Jason fanned out his hand and showed it to Number Two, who immediately selected Raigeki. Jason placed it in the graveyard slot and the Rare Hunter ended his turn.  
  
"You'll pay for that," Jason said as he drew.  
  
"Not with that card, because I'll activate Drop Off," Number Two said as one of his face down holograms flipped up. "This trap card forces you to discard the card you just drew to the graveyard."  
  
"That's fine. It was nothing anyway," Jason said as he discarded Spell Shield Type 8. "I'll just place one card face down and end my turn."  
  
"I'll place a monster in defense mode and end my turn," Number Two said.  
  
"All right. Let's get down to business. I'll summon Mad Dog of Darkness (1900/1400) in attack mode." A large demonic dog with long, sharp fangs appeared on the field. "Now, my dog, attack the monster on the right!" The Dog unleashed a large column of flames from its mouth and incinerated the face down monster.  
  
"You fell right for my trap. The monster you attacked was Wall of Illusion (1000/1850), and your dog gets sent back to your hand," Number Two said.  
  
"That's not good. I'll end my turn."  
  
"I set one monster and one card face down, and end my turn," the Rare Hunter said with a smirk.  
  
Jason drew, and Number Two activated another Drop Off as Jason added the card to his hand. With a grumble, Jason sent Cyber Tech Alligator to the graveyard.  
  
"You're a real pain in the ass, you know that? I'll just summon my Mad Dog of Darkness again and end my turn."  
  
"Already starting to feel the despair, huh? Well don't worry, I'll end you soon," Number Two said as he placed a card face down and ended his turn.  
  
"That's not going to happen. First I'll activate my face down card Barrier of the Black Arts. This card protects one monster on the field from any magic effects for one full turn, and I'll use it on my Mad Dog." Jason's monster glowed with a dark aura. "Next, I'll activate Dark Hole, to destroy everything except my dog." A raging swirl of energy absorbed the two face down monsters and Des Kangaroo.  
  
"You destroyed my Witch of the Black Forrest, which allows me to..."  
  
"I know what it does," Jason interrupted. "Get your monster so we can get on with this."  
  
"Very well," Number Two said as he pulled the monster from his deck.  
  
"Now, the Mad Dog of Darkness will attack your life points directly." Jason's monster blasted searing hot flames at Number Two.  
  
(Jason: 8000) (Number Two: 6100)  
  
"You kept talking like some you were something tough, but really, you're nothing. I'll end my turn, tough guy."  
  
"Keep talking. Meanwhile, I'll activate Fissure, to destroy your Dog." Number Two swiped the card and the ground under Mad Dog of Darkness cracked open and swallowed the demonic canine.  
  
"Next, I'll play Don Zaloog (1400/1500) in attack mode!"  
  
A tall, light haired man appeared on the field. His one eye glimmered with a dangerous intent; the other was concealed behind a dark patch. He cocked his guns and snickered at Jason.  
  
"Interesting. He looks just as shady and pathetic as you," Jason remarked.  
  
"You won't be so cocky when Don attacks your life points directly, which he will now." The man aimed his gun and fired at Jason, striking the duelist in his heart.  
  
(Jason: 6600) (Number Two: 6100)  
  
"I imagined that I would end up shot one day, but not like this," Jason laughed as he clutched his chest.  
  
"That's not all. My monster has a very special ability which allows me to either discard the top two cards of your deck, or one card in your hand," Number Two explained. "And I'll discard the card on my left."  
  
"Just great. Now I only have one card left in my hand, and it won't help me," Jason said as he placed a card in the graveyard.  
  
"Nothing will help you, fool," Number Two said. "This duel will be your last."  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi walked on towards the middle of the island city. He couldn't help but think about Jason as he did.  
  
'I hope he's all right. I need all the help I can get if I'm going to get to the bottom of this whole thing. Plus, there's the matter of the other duelists being held hostage.'  
  
Relax, Yugi. I'm sure that Jason will be fine. He has the Millennium Ring now. Plus, he isn't very easy to beat. Right now, we should focus on getting to the site where the finals will be held.  
  
'Yeah, I suppose Jason will be fine. But I'm also worried about Joey. Do you think that he'll get out of this coma?'  
  
Of course he will, Yugi. Joey has been in worse situations than this. He'll be fine.  
  
'I hope so.'  
  
Yugi continued on, unaware that he was being watched.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Jason drew, hoping for something to protect his life points.  
  
"Now that's what I needed! I activate Monster Reborn!"  
  
Jason swiped the card and a beam of light shot from the ground in front of him.  
  
"Be Reborn, my Cyber Tech Alligator (2500/1500)!" Jason declared. The mechanical beast appeared in a flash. "Now, my beast, attack Don Zaloog!"  
  
The Alligator spread its wings and glided over to Number Two's monster and shredded him with its sharp claws.  
  
(Jason: 6600) (Number Two: 5000)  
  
"That'll do it for me," Jason said, enjoying the moment.  
  
Number Two drew, but found nothing to aid him in getting rid of Jason's monster. "I'll set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
"That's easily taken care of. I'll place one card face down and have Cyber Tech Alligator attack that defense monster."  
  
Once again, the monster slashed through the face down hologram with its claws. A man in a tuxedo and a white hat appeared for a short moment, then, shattered.  
  
"I'll never get tired of that. I end my turn."  
  
Number Two drew from his deck, hoping for a solution.  
  
"Perfect. This is just what I needed. Prepare yourself for surrender."  
  
Jason had an idea of what Number Two was talking about and his mind immediately snapped into action to form a plan.  
  
"First, I'll activate The Forceful Sentry. It forces you to send one card in your hand back to your deck."  
  
Jason placed his final card back in his deck.  
  
"Next, I'll activate Offerings to the Doomed. It allows me to destroy one monster on the field, so say goodbye to your Alligator."  
  
"I've got a better idea. I'll activate Mystik Wok," Jason said as his holographic card flipped up. "I'm sure you know what it does, but I'll tell you anyway just to see the look on your face. I can sacrifice one of my monsters to gain life points equal to that monster's attack or defense, and I choose Cyber Tech Alligator for attack."  
  
The Alligator dissolved into a bright flash of sparks that floated over to Jason and wrapped themselves around him, enveloping him in a soft glow.  
  
(Jason: 9100) (Number Two: 5000)  
  
"Fine. I'll still summon my..."  
  
"Wait. Before you make that move, what do you say we take this duel somewhere more interesting?" Jason said, raising an eyebrow to feign interest.  
  
He closed his eyes and reached down into his Millennium Ring. He could feel the air around him getting colder and the sun seemed to disappear. When he opened his eyes, Jason saw Number Two, as well as the other Rare Hunters, looking around in surprise, as the shadows spread over them like a thick blanket.  
  
"What have you done?" Number Two demanded.  
  
"I've done just what I said I was going to do," Yami Jason said. "We're dueling in the Shadow Realm."  
  
"Well take us back to reality."  
  
"Sorry, but I can't do that. Once a shadow duel has begun, only the winner may leave," Yami Jason said as a sly grin slowly crept across his face.  
  
One of the Rare Hunter enforcers tried to rush at Jason, but stopped short of the Yami duelist. He clutched his chest in pain and stumbled backwards. Finally he succumbed to the suffering, drew his final breath, and fell.  
  
"Intruding on a shadow game comes with severe consequences. I'd suggest you stay where you are, but I don't give one tenth of a rat's ass about you people, so come near me if you want to. Now, back to our duel."  
  
Number Two stood stunned at the events that were unfolding, but he regained his composure and made his move.  
  
"I play Yata Garasu (200/100) in attack mode!"  
  
In a flash of dark sparks, a large purple crow appeared on the field.  
  
"Well, well, well. It seems the infamous Yata lock has come into play," Jason said.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of victory if I were you. Yata, attack him directly!"  
  
The crow flew at Yami Jason and slashed him with one of its talons. He reeled back slightly.  
  
(Jason: 8900) (Number Two: 5000)  
  
"Now you can't draw, but I'm sure you already knew that. Welcome to the Yata lock. You have no cards in your hand and one useless card face down. How are you going to get out of this?" Number Two asked.  
  
"You'll see," Yami Jason replied calmly.  
  
"No. You can't get out. I told you that this duel would be your last, and I was right. You've sealed your own fate. You're done for!"

The Rare Hunters looked on as Number Two ended his turn and called Yata back into his hand due to its effect.  
  
"Well, since I can't draw, and I have nothing, I'll just end my turn," Yami Jason said calmly.  
  
"Of course you will. I'll summon Yata (200/100) of course, and I'll attack you directly, again," Number Two said.  
  
Again the bird struck Jason and he found himself losing two hundred more life points  
  
(Yami Jason: 8700) (Number Two: 5000)  
  
"Great attack. Only forty-four more to go before you finish me off," Yami Jason said as he brushed himself off.  
  
"And I will. I end my turn."  
  
"And I end mine."  
  
Number Two summoned Yata again and attacked Jason again.  
  
(Yami Jason: 8500) (Number Two: 5000)  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi found himself in front of a large building, but saw no signs or anything that said where the finals would be held.  
  
"That's weird. This is the middle of the city, right?"  
  
It should be, Yami said. This is where they said the finals would be held. I guess we're the first ones here.  
  
Yugi looked around, then, sat down next to Joey, who was still asleep from his excursion in the Shadow Realm.  
  
"Nothing left to do but wait."  
  
Yugi sat on the ground and stared up at the sky. Footsteps disturbed his thoughts of the finals, however. Yugi looked up and saw a silhouette walking towards him.  
  
'It looks like perhaps I will have a little challenge first.'  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Number One sat at the control panel monitoring the duels. She also kept an eye on the captured duelists, and their interrogations. The Rare Hunter laughed as one of the duelists tried to run, but was caught and beaten savagely.  
  
"Such fools. Don't they realize that it is useless trying to escape?"  
  
Suddenly, a Rare Hunter subordinate came through the door to the room. He crossed his arms and bowed quickly.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you mistress, but there's something you need to see on the screen, outside of the facility," he said.  
  
Number One pressed some buttons on the keypad and the outside came up on the viewing screen.  
  
"Well I don't believe it. He just dropped right into our lap," she said as she watched Yugi go through his deck.  
  
"Should I send some Hunters out there?" the Rare Hunter asked.  
  
"No. Just keep him in your sights for now and wait for orders from Lord Superior."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
With that, the Rare Hunter crossed his arms and gave another quick bow and left Number One to contemplate what to do about Yugi.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yata, attack him directly!" Number Two commanded.  
  
The crow flew at Jason and slashed him with its claws again.  
  
(Yami Jason: 5100) (Number Two: 5000)  
  
"Come on now. We've been at this for a while. Why don't you just give up and spare yourself?" Yami Jason asked as he began to sit on the shadow-covered ground.  
  
"Why would I quit when I'm winning?"  
  
Suddenly, two of the Rare Hunter enforcers fell to the ground leaving the other two in a daze.  
  
"That's why," Yami Jason said with a nearly evil smile plastered on his face.  
  
"What happened to them?!"  
  
"This place that we are in is the Shadow Realm. It is a world of darkness forged by the magic of the Millennium Items. In this world, only someone who has a Millennium Item may survive. Anyone else eventually has their souls absorbed by the Shadows."  
  
"Why did you bring us here?" Number Two demanded.  
  
"Simple. To see how long you can last in a simple Shadow Game with no penalties. So, do you end your turn?"  
  
Number Two nodded, anxiously. Jason yawned, then, looked at his watch.   
  
"Three fifteen already. Gee, time sure flies when you're dueling."  
  
The Yami duelist looked up at Number Two, who started to have a shortness of breath. He clutched his chest under his cloak and struggled to breath.  
  
"It looks like the Shadows are starting to get to you. I'll end my turn."  
  
Number Two drew, hoping for something to help him speed things up, but he found nothing that would help him.  
  
"I'll just summon Yata and attack."  
  
The crow attacked Yami Jason again.  
  
(Yami Jason: 4900) (Number Two: 5000)  
  
Number Two's eyes started to become blurry and he had to take deeper breaths. He looked up as the other two Rare Hunters passed out.  
  
"Good help is so hard to find, isn't it? It's only a matter of time you know. You should quit while your soul and body are still one," Yami Jason teased.  
  
"Silence! I will finish you!" Number Two yelled. "But for now I end my turn."  
  
"And I'll end mine."  
  
Number Two started to draw, but became dizzy. Shapes and colors swirled before his eyes as he started to slip. He dropped the cards in his hand and sank to one knee.  
  
"Well, that seems to be it. You're done for," Yami Jason said with satisfaction.  
  
"Not yet. I'm...still in this. So don't...count me out...yet," Number Two said as he drew. 'Just what I needed to finish this.' The Rare Hunter searched through his hand for Yata, then, stood up after finding the bird. "I'll activate Monster Reborn!"  
  
"What could you possibly bring back that will make a difference?" Yami Jason asked.  
  
"Your Cyber Tech Alligator," Number Two said as the beam came up from the ground.  
  
The mechanized creature stepped forward and roared at its former master.  
  
"Sorry, but that's not going to happen. Remember that "useless" face down card. Well here it is: Bottomless Trap Hole!" Yami Jason declared proudly. "A little something I "borrowed" from Bakura's deck. I've come up against Yata Garasu before, and this time is no different. So goodbye Cyber Tech Alligator."  
  
A deep pit opened up under Jason's revived creature. The Alligator was then pulled into the pit and disappeared.  
  
"I'll still summon Yata and..."  
  
Number Two trailed off as the energy drain got to him. He fell to the ground and closed his eyes.  
  
"Well, that took longer than I expected. Now according to these stupid rules, I have to wait for two minutes before I can claim victory, so now the waiting begins."  
  
Yami Jason sat on the ground and looked at his watch, waiting for the two minutes to pass.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi lay on the ground, continuing to think about the finals. He hadn't seen any duelists since the last one was there.  
  
'I wonder whether or not this was the best idea,' the boy thought as he watched the clouds roll across the sky. Suddenly, a humming noise caught Yugi's attention. "What is that?"  
  
He looked up to see a shaft rising from the ground. The cylinder stopped, then, opened. A tall woman draped in a cloak stepped out and looked around. Yugi instantly recognized the garment she was wearing.  
  
"You! You're a Rare Hunter!" he called out.  
  
The woman looked at him with piercing green eyes. She chuckled softly to herself.  
  
"Yes, boy. I am. Or to be more precise, I am second in command to Lord Superior. But you can just call me Number One," the woman said.  
  
"Who is Lord Superior?"  
  
"You will find out soon enough. But first, we duel. If I win, you give your rarest card, then, come nice and quiet with me down to see my boss."  
  
"And if I win, you will release the duelists that you are holding hostage," Yugi demanded.  
  
The green-eyed woman chuckled to herself again, then, activated her duel gauntlet.  
  
"You're so young and naïve. It's not within my power to do that. But if you win, you can see the one who can do that."  
  
"So be it. Let's duel."  
  
Yami's spirit took control of Yugi and activated his duel gauntlet.  
  
(Yami Yugi: 8000) (Number One: 8000)  
  
"Ladies first," Number One said as she drew her sixth card. "I'll set one card face down and one monster in defense mode. Your go."  
  
"I'll place a card face down, and summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in attack mode."  
  
A small yellow monster with magnets on its hands and head appeared in a flash a sparks.  
  
"Go, Beta, attack her defense monster!"   
  
The creature fired and electromagnetic blast at the defense monster. An angelic creature appeared, then, shattered.  
  
"You destroyed my Shining Angel (1400/800), and that allows me to summon a light monster with an attack of 1500 or less in attack mode from my deck. And I choose Pixie Knight (1300/200)!"  
  
A small, winged pixie appeared in a flash of light and floated down next to Number One.  
  
'Now why would she choose such a weak monster? I'm sure that she can do better than that,' Yugi thought.  
  
Yami Yugi looked at the cards in his hand and ended his turn.  
  
"Now, I'll summon Hysteric Fairy (1800/500) in attack mode," Number One said as she swiped the card.  
  
A winged woman holding a book materialized and adjusted her glasses with a sly smirk.  
  
"Now, attack his Beta, Hysteric Fairy!"  
  
The angelic woman threw a ball of energy at the magnet creature.  
  
"Not so fast! Reveal trap card: Misdirection!" Yami Yugi declared. "My trap card stops your attack and destroys the weakest monster on your side of the field. So say goodbye to the Pixie Knight!"  
  
The energy ball dissipated before it could reach Beta, and the Pixie Knight shattered into pieces. Number One smirked slightly.  
  
"Well played, boy. I end my turn."  
  
Yugi drew, then, took action.  
  
"I'll summon the Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700) in attack mode!"  
  
A magician in long black robes materialized next to Beta. His staff glowed slightly as he stood ready for battle.  
  
"Skilled Dark Magician, attack the Hysteric Fairy!"  
  
The mage pointed its staff at the angel and fired a black beam of energy, which eradicated Number One's monster.  
  
(Yami Yugi: 8000) (Number One: 7900)  
  
"Beta, attack her life points directly!" Yami Yugi ordered.  
  
The monster raised its hands and fired another electromagnetic pulse, this time striking Number One directly in her chest, and knocking the Rare Hunter to the ground.  
  
(Yami Yugi: 8000) (Number One: 6200)  
  
"I'll end my turn by placing one card face down. It's your go."  
  
"Fine. That was slightly annoying, but I'll bounce back. And I'll do it by activating Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards."  
  
Number Two drew her cards, then, looked at one of them intently.  
  
'I can't believe it. This is so early in the game. I've got everything I need, but it's too soon. I need to get some more support,' she thought as she placed a card in defense mode and ended her turn.  
  
"My turn. I don't trust that look on your face right now. Well actually, I don't trust anything about you, so I'll activate Card Destruction! Both players must discard their entire hands to the graveyard and draw the same number of cards that they discarded. So discard now."  
  
Yami Yugi placed his four cards in the graveyard and drew four fresh cards. Number One looked at her hand and placed it in the graveyard slot, then, drew six new cards.  
  
'Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought. At least I can get it back,' Number One thought as Yami Yugi made his move.  
  
"Beta, attack the face down monster, now!"  
  
Beta's assault revealed a large wall with an ominous face.  
  
"You've just attacked my Wall of Illusion (1000/1850) and that sends Beta back to your hand," Number One said.  
  
(Yami Yugi: 7850) (Number One: 6200)  
  
'A Dark monster? I thought that she ran a light deck. What's going on here?' Yami thought as he returned Beta to his hand. 'I can't afford to have Skilled Dark Magician sent back to my hand right now.' "I'll place another card face down and end my turn."  
  
Number One drew, then, smiled as she looked at the card.  
  
'Perfect. This is going to help me a lot.' "I'll set one card face down and sacrifice Wall of Illusion to summon the Blowback Dragon (2300/1200)!"  
  
Her wall dissolved and in its place stood a mechanized red dragon with a large pistol on its head. In a mechanical whiring of gears, the dragon raised its head and roared at Yugi's monster.  
  
"What is that thing?" Yami asked.  
  
"This is my Blowback Dragon. It has a very special effect that I will demonstrate now. Activate coin flip!" Three holographic coins appeared next to the dragon. "If two of these coins lands on heads, I can destroy one card on the field. So let's test my luck."  
  
The three coins flipped through the air. Yami and Number One stared in anticipation as the coins rotated. They came to a stop on heads, tails, and heads again.   
  
"Well it seems your luck is good. Now make your move," Yami said.  
  
Number One looked at Yami's face for a second. His expression was as grim as death, yet twice as mysterious. She then looked at his face down cards. Number One brushed a wisp of brown hair out of her face and thought for a second.  
  
'He is far too confident for this. Those eyes show no fear. Even if I destroy his pathetic magician, he must have a trap waiting to stop my attack somehow. I can't let that happen.' "I'll destroy the card on the left, the one you set earlier."  
  
Blowback Dragon took aim and fired a blue energy shot that passed through the Skilled Dark Magician and shattered Yami's face down card.  
  
"Now, my dragon, destroy the Skilled Dark Magician!"  
  
The mechanized dragon fired a red energy blast at Yami's mage.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but activate trap card: Magic Cylinder!" Yami declared as his last face down card flipped up.  
  
A large red cylinder materialized in front of the ancient pharaoh. The dragon's blast struck the cylinder and was absorbed into it. Seconds later another cylinder appeared in front of Number One. The energy shot came through the second cylinder and struck Number One, knocking her to the ground.  
  
(Yami Yugi: 7850) (Number One: 3900)  
  
"What have you done?" she asked as she recovered from the attack.  
  
"My Magic Cylinder trap card takes your attack and sends it right back at you directly," Yami Yugi responded.  
  
"Very clever, boy. I underestimated you, but mark my words: it won't happen again," Number One hissed as she stood up and ended her turn.  
  
"Now, I have everything that I need," Yami Yugi said as he drew. "I will take your dragon down. First, I'll activate my Pot of Greed." Yami Yugi swiped the card..  
  
"That's not going to help you. Besides, I've got a card of my own to activate. Say hello to Pharaoh's Treasure," Number One said. "This card gets shuffled into my deck face up, and when I draw it, I can take one monster from my graveyard and add it to my hand."  
  
"I'll defeat you before then. You see, the whole time my Magician was on the field, its effect was active."  
  
"What effect?"  
  
"When three magic cards are activated by either me or you, I can sacrifice him to special summon a very powerful monster from my deck. And three magic cards were activated: The two Pots of Greed, and my Card Destruction. So now, I sacrifice Skilled Dark Magician to summon the Dark Magician (2500/2100)! Come forth my mage!"  
  
The Skilled Dark Magician curled into a glowing ball of energy. The ball expanded and grew until it took the form of a taller, younger mage in dark purple armor.  
  
"Now, Dark Magician, attack the Blowback Dragon with Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
The monster pointed his staff at Number One's monster and shattered it with a flash of dark energy.  
  
(Yami Yugi: 7850) (Number One: 3700)  
  
"So far, you've barely touched me with that strange hybrid deck of yours. I'm not impressed," Yami Yugi said.  
  
"You've yet to see what my deck can offer," Number One said as she drew. She caught a glimpse of what she needed as she drew. 'It's close, about two cards away. If I can hold on for that much time, then he will know the meaning of defeat. I swear it.'


	13. Yugi's Despair Arrival of the Emissary ...

**Chapter 13: Yugi's Despair - Arrival of the Emissary of the Beginning!**  
  
"I'll set one card face down and summon The Unhappy Girl (400/300) in attack mode."  
  
A small, red headed girl in tattered rags appeared on the field. Her face was slightly stained with tears as she took her place on the field.  
  
"That will end my turn," Number One said. 'Just give me three more turns. Then, I'll be victorious. But for now, this will have to do.'  
  
"I'll place a card face down and have Dark Magician attack your monster," Yugi said.  
  
The Dark Magician prepared to strike with his magic.  
  
"Activate trap card: Light Shield," Number One declared. "As long as this card remains face up on the field, no life point damage is taken when one of my light monsters is destroyed, and Unhappy Girl is a light monster."  
  
The Dark Magician struck the girl with his attack, but she simply raised a hand and blocked it.  
  
"What's going on here? What is your monster's effect?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Glad you asked. My monster's effect is that she cannot be destroyed in battle as long as it remains face up in attack mode. She also has a few other interesting abilities."  
  
Number One pointed at the Dark Magician and sparks jumped around the mage as it froze in place.  
  
"What have you done?!" Yugi demanded.  
  
"You sure do ask a lot of stupid questions before you can get answers, don't you? Attacking my girl caused her second effect, which freezes your magician in place, keeping him from attacking or changing his battle position. And that will happen to any of your other monsters that try to attack my girl."  
  
"Fine. I'll just end my turn."  
  
"I'll set one card face down and end my turn," Number One declared.  
  
Yami Yugi drew, but found nothing that would free his magician.  
  
"I'll just end my turn."  
  
'Now I've got him on the ropes. I just need two more turns.'  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, that was a waste of my time," Jason said as he walked over to Number Two and deactivated his duel gauntlet, which automatically gave him the rest of the key puzzles. "Now all I need to do is find the center of the city and join Yugi. He probably has ten puzzles by now."  
  
Jason stepped over the fallen Rare Hunter and walked out of the alleyway, looking for the site of the finals.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Number One had set another card face down and Yugi had drawn his Lightforce Sword, another card that couldn't help him in this situation.   
  
"I'll just end my turn," he said.  
  
"Excellent. Your end is near," Number One said as she drew. "I'll just end my turn."  
  
"Then it's my turn," Yugi said as he drew.  
  
He looked at his hand, hoping to find something to stop the Rare Hunter, but he had nothing. The spiky haired duelist placed two cards face down and ended his turn.  
  
"Finally, the end is here! I draw my Pharaoh's Treasure trap card, and I'll add a very special monster to my hand," Number One said as she pulled the card from her graveyard slot. "Now is the time. I'll remove my Wall of Illusion and Shining Angel from play to summon my great beast!"   
  
The two monsters appeared on the field, then, transformed into pure energy and floated over to Number One. The two energy balls were then absorbed into the card as Number One held it up. She swiped the now glowing card through the card reader.  
  
"What have you summoned?" Yugi asked.  
  
As if to answer his question, a beacon of light shot down from the sky and engulfed Number One. The intense light that seemed to encompass everything blinded the pharaoh, as he tried to figure out what was going on.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Jason walked along the street, watching the duels. Some looked good, while others didn't look as interesting. Suddenly, the large column of light caught his attention.  
  
"What is that thing? There's no way that it's a duel. But then again..."  
  
Jason ran towards the source of the light, hoping to find out what it was.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi uncovered his eyes as the light dimmed. He caught sight of a tall warrior in shimmering armor. Long red hair seemed to flow from the monster's battle helmet, as it stood next to Number One, ready to battle. Yugi immediately recognized the monster.  
  
"That's the Black Luster Soldier!"  
  
"Close, but not close enough. This is the Chaos Soldier-Messenger of Creation (3000/2500)."  
  
"A Chaos monster?" 'Of course! The weak monsters, light and darkness. I should have known.'  
  
"My monster is far more powerful than anything you have. Allow me to demonstrate. Chaos Soldier, attack his Dark Magician with your Chaos Blade!"  
  
The Soldier's sword began to glow with a powerful energy. Number One's monster swung the sword and launched the energy at Yugi's magician, slicing the mage in half.  
  
(Yugi: 7350) (Number One: 3700)  
  
"And that's not all. My Soldier has two effects. One of them allows me to attack you again if he destroys a monster. So Chaos Soldier, attack his life points directly!"  
  
Number One's monster swung another energy blade at Yugi, this time striking the duelist and knocking him to the ground.  
  
(Yugi: 4350) (Number One: 3700)  
  
"The score doesn't look so far apart now, does it?" Number One said as Yugi got to his feet slowly. "I guess I'll just end my turn."  
  
'How am I going to stop a Chaos monster? It's too powerful for anything that I have right now. Then there's its second effect. I need to play defensively.' "I play Swords of Revealing Light!" Large glowing swords rained from the sky and blocked the Chaos monster.  
  
"Nothing more than a pathetic stall tactic," Number One scoffed.  
  
"It's all I need. I'll set a monster in defense mode and one card face down, then, end my turn."  
  
Number One drew, then, laughed at Yugi's plan.  
  
"I guess I should let you know about my Soldier's second ability so that you don't get go and get all excited on me. Chaos Soldier, remove that monster from play." Yugi's face down hologram glowed with a yellow light, then, vanished into nothingness. "I guess now you won't take me lightly. Since I can't attack, I'll just summon another Hysteric Fairy and end my turn."  
  
Yugi drew, looking for something to help him stop the Chaos monster. He drew Gamma the Magnet Warrior.  
  
'He can't help me right now. How can I stop that...' Yugi looked at his hand, then, realized something. 'That's it! If I can just hold on long enough.' "I'll end my turn."  
  
"And I'll end mine," Number One said after she drew.  
  
Yugi drew but still didn't get what he needed, so he ended his turn.  
  
"You're even more pathetic than I first assumed you were. This duel is mine. I'll end my turn."  
  
"My turn," Yugi said.  
  
"And the end of your ridiculous swords," Number One interjected as the glowing swords dissolved.  
  
"That's fine. I have everything that I need to take your soldier down."  
  
"I sincerely doubt that you can take out my Chaos monster," Number One scoffed.  
  
"Oh but I do," Yugi retorted as he revealed three cards from his hand to the Rare Hunter.  
  
"Wait. There's no way that you have all the pieces!"  
  
"See for yourself. I send Beta the Magnet Warrior, Gamma the Magnet Warrior, and Alpha the Magnet Warrior to the graveyard to summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3800)!" The three magnet creatures appeared on the field, then, split apart into several pieces, which all came together, forming a taller, gray magnet monster with a long sword in its hand.   
  
"That's very good of you, little one. But I'm afraid that's not enough. Activate Raigeki Break!" Number One declared triumphantly.  
  
Her face down hologram flipped up and a demon stepped out of the card and held its hand up towards Valkyrion.  
  
"My trap card can destroy one card on the field when I discard one card from my hand. So say goodbye to your magnet monster."  
  
Number One placed a card in the Graveyard slot and the demon fired a bolt of lightning at Valkyrion.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm several steps ahead of you. Reveal counter trap: Seven Tools of the Bandit. At the cost of 1000 life points, my trap card nullifies the effect of your trap card, saving my monster from destruction," Yugi said.  
  
(Yugi: 3350) (Number One: 3700)  
  
"I'll also activate Dust Tornado, to destroy your Light Shield card. And now, Valkyrion will attack and destroy your Chaos monster!"  
  
The magnet monster charged forward and slashed through Chaos Soldier, destroying him.  
  
(Yugi: 3350) (Number One: 3200)  
  
"Your monster is no more."  
  
"Bravo, boy. You managed to get rid of my monster. That takes some skill," Number One replied.   
  
'What's going on here? She is way too confident about this. I better play safe.' "I'll place one card face down and end my turn."  
  
"I hope that you didn't think my Chaos monster was going to stay down, because you're about to be disappointed. I play Monster Reborn!" A holographic shaft of light rose from the ground. "Return to me Chaos Soldier!" The armor clad warrior rose from the ground.  
  
"No. This can't be!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"I'm afraid it is you little fool. And now Chaos Soldier, remove Valkyrion from play!"  
  
The magnet monster glowed brightly, then, vanished just as Yugi's defense monster did.  
  
"Hysteric Fairy, attack his life points directly!"  
  
The angelic creature threw a white energy ball at Yugi.  
  
"Sorry, but it's not going to be that easy. Activate Mirror Force!"  
  
The trap card flipped up and a transparent shield of energy appeared in front of Yugi. The energy ball struck the shield, which shattered the blast and reflected it back at Number One's side of the field in hundreds of streaming lights. The lights obliterated the Hysteric Fairy, Chaos Soldier, and the Unhappy Girl.  
  
"I swear you will pay for that in due time. But for now I'll end my turn," Number One said bitterly.  
  
Yugi drew, hoping to end the duel, but didn't get what he needed to finish his opponent.  
  
"I'll play Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) in attack mode."  
  
A large fanged beast with sharp claws materialized on the field.   
  
"Gazelle, attack her life points directly!" The beast leaped at Number One.  
  
"Nice try, but I activate one of my traps: Drain Shield," Number One declared.  
  
A large shield appeared in front of her and took the blow from Gazelle.  
  
"My trap card stops your attack and give me life points equal to the monster's attack power."  
  
(Yugi: 3350) (Number One: 4700)  
  
"You've saved yourself, for now," Yugi said ominously. "But mark my words: I will win this duel and I will free those hostages."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"I don't. My turn is over. Make your move."  
  
"With the utmost pleasure," Number One said as she drew. 'Here it is. This is the ultimate card of his destruction. If that fool thought my soldier was a problem, wait until he sees what I've got in store for him next! No one mocks me. I will destroy him, even if it's the last thing I do. That's it. It just may be the last thing I do,' Number One thought.  
  
She began to laugh manically as she prepared to raise the stakes even higher.


	14. Instant Victory! Yugi Versus the Emissar...

Well, this is chapter fourteen. I know that Lord Superior's story sounds a lot like Pegasus' story, so let Kazuki Takahashi sue me about it.

**Chapter 14: Instant Victory?! Yugi versus The Emissary of the End**  
  
Jason ran down the street, anxious to see where the strange light came from. As he ran he realized that if Number Two was after him, then whoever else was in charge must be after Yugi. So he decided to warn the pharaoh. He turned the corner and spotted several duelists. Jason decided to find out which way Yugi went, so he, too, could find the site of the finals. He approached the duelists.  
  
"Excuse me. Have any of you seen a short kid with crazy spiky hair and a large gold pyramid around his neck that sort of looks like this thing," Jason said pointing to his Millennium Ring.  
  
"Yeah I saw him run that way," one of the duelists said. "While you're here, how about a duel? I've got eight key puzzle programs and I need two more."  
  
"I don't have time to kick your ass right now. I need to get somewhere to warn someone," Jason said as he brushed past the duelists.  
  
He ran as fast as he could, trying to find Yugi. Jason thought he heard one the duelists saying something about him being a scared punk, but he dismissed it quickly.  
  
'I can't afford to slow down right now. I need to find Yugi.'  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Boy, your end is here. I claim ultimate victory with this next card. In fact, I'm so sure that I can destroy you with this next card, that I will stake my life on it," Number One said.  
  
"Then let's see what you've got," Yugi said.  
  
"Then here it comes. I'll remove my Hysteric Fairy and my Blowback Dragon from play to summon the ultimate Chaos monster!"  
  
"Not another one!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, you impudent little rat! I summon the Chaos Emperor Dragon – Messenger of the End (3000/2500)!"   
  
Another beam of light, this time an ill-omened black, shot up from a large fissure in the ground.  
  
"This is it! My final victory!"  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Just great. Now, I'm really lost. Who the hell decided to put a damn intersection here? Yugi could have gone anywhere," Jason said.  
  
He followed the road to an intersection and found himself in a bind as to here Yugi went. Suddenly, the blast of black light caught Jason's attention.  
  
"Finally, God does something to help me. Ten million dollars, here I come!"  
  
Jason ran towards the mysterious light.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi found himself blinded again. But this time, it was because of pitch-black darkness that engulfed the area. Even the Shadow Realm wasn't as dark as that place. Finally, the darkness lifted, and Yugi looked up. A huge menacing dragon stood over him. Its long mane waved in the wind of the force it's power created. A low growl and a wisp of fire escaped its throat.  
  
"Behold my dragon, the instrument of your end. My monster has a very special ability that is very unique to Duel Monsters. I pay 1000 life points and it sends every single card on the field and in both of our hands to the graveyard, then, does 300 points of damage to your life points for each card sent. You've only got 3350 life points left, and this dragon will do 3900 points of damage. It's done! Chaos Emperor Dragon, annihilate!"  
  
The dragon glowed brightly with a dark aura. The aura engulfed the monster, and seconds later a holographic explosion rocked the area, shattering everything on the field. Number One discarded her whole hand with satisfaction. She couldn't see Yugi through the explosion, but she was sure of victory.  
  
"It's over. I've done it! How do you like defeat, fool?"  
  
All that could be heard was laughter through the smoke. It was Yugi's laughter that echoed through the area.  
  
"What's so funny over there?"  
  
Number One checked the life point display on her duel gauntlet. It read:  
  
(Yugi: 3650) (Number One: 3700)  
  
"How can this be?! Not only did you survive but now you've got even more life points! How, damn it?!"  
  
"It's simple. My trap card saved me."  
  
"What trap card?!"  
  
"My trap card Bountiful Sacrifice. It allows me to discard any amount of cards from my hand and gain life points equal to 1000 for each card discarded. I discarded all three, giving me 6350 life points. Then, your dragon's effect went off, doing 1200 damage less than what it would have done. In other words, I'm still in this duel," Yugi said calmly.  
  
"Why won't you just die?!" Number One screamed.  
  
"Face it, you're done. This duel is over."  
  
"It's not over. I can still win."  
  
"You have nothing in your hand or on the field, so just end your turn," Yugi said.  
  
"Fine. I end my turn. Besides, there's no way that you can draw the right card to finish me off."  
  
"Watch me."  
  
Yugi closed his eyes and drew. He looked at the card and smiled.  
  
"I activate Card of Sanctity. This card allows us both to draw until we have six cards in our hands."  
  
Yugi drew six cards, then, laughed.  
  
"It's over. I activate my Monster Reborn."  
  
Yugi swiped the card and another beam of light came from the ground.  
  
"I'll revive the Dark Magician (2500/2100)!" Yugi's mage reappeared in front of him.  
  
"That's not enough to finish me off," Number One said with a laugh.  
  
"I know. That's why I have something that you might be interested in. I am fully aware of the Chaos monsters. I have been since before this tournament. And that's why I have a Chaos monster of my own."  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
"No, I'm not. I activate the magic card Dedication Through Light and Darkness! This card allows me to sacrifice my Dark Magician to summon my Chaos monster. So now I offer my magician as a sacrifice to summon the Dark Magician of Chaos (2800/2600)!"  
  
The Dark Magician was engulfed in a magical light. He dematerialized, leaving behind nothing but his aura. Another mage then stepped through the aura. His wild black hair fluttered behind him. Black sparks surrounded his body and staff as he stepped forward and stood in front of Yugi.   
  
"He may be a Chaos monster, but he doesn't have the power to finish me," Number One said. 'Not to mention that I've got something in store for him.'  
  
"Alone he can't beat you, but his special effect will. You see, when he is summoned, I can take one magic card from my graveyard. And the magic card I'm bringing back is Monster Reborn!"  
  
"No! This can't be!" Number One frantically searched through her hand for something to help her, but nothing could.  
  
"Now, I'll re-revive the Dark Magician! Return to me, once again!" The mage reappeared next to his Chaos counterpart. "Now this duel is over! My magicians, attack with Double Dark Magic Attack!" Both monsters raised their staffs and struck Number One with a blitzkrieg of dark energy. The Rare Hunter screamed out as the magical force ripped through her body.  
  
(Yugi: 3800) (Number One: 0)  
  
Yugi looked on as Number One fell to her hands and knees. The final key puzzles jumped into his duel gauntlet.  
  
'Finally, I can get into the facility and free those hostages.'  
  
A yell made Yugi look back. Jason was running toward him as fast of he could.  
  
"Yugi! Be careful!" he yelled.  
  
Jason ran up to Yugi and tried to catch his breath. When he did catch it, he spoke.  
  
"Yugi. I'm glad I caught up with you. You have to be careful. There's this Rare Hunter general after you. I already bumped into this really powerful one named Number Two. Before I put him out of his misery he told me that another Rare Hunter general is after you. Her name is-"  
  
"Number One?" Yugi interrupted pointing at the fallen woman.  
  
"Geez, Yug. You must be one hell of a duelist to bring her to her knees like that. Well, I guess it's time. I got all ten of my key puzzles."  
  
"And I just got mine. Let's go."  
  
The two duelists walked past Number One, who was muttering under her breath. Jason caught some of her silent conversation.  
  
"I was beaten by a mere boy. How could I fail him?"  
  
Jason simply shrugged and walked up to the steel doors of the elevator shaft. He slid a computer chip out of his duel gauntlet and placed it in a slot on the doors. A mechanized voice spoke up.  
  
"Jason Garnet. You are qualified for the finals."  
  
The steel doors opened and Jason was about to step inside. He heard a rustling behind him though, and he turned around to see Number One standing.  
  
"Boys," she called out. "It's over."  
  
The Rare Hunter reached under her cloak and pulled out a gun. Yugi and Jason jumped back, but the woman put the gun to her head.  
  
"No! You can't do that. You have a lot to live for, I'm sure of that," Yugi said.  
  
"No, this is it for me. This defeat will live here forever," she said pointing to her head with the gun. "I can no longer serve Lord Superior. I am too ashamed to go on through this. He will destroy me for failing, so my life is over, anyway. Move forward, and face Lord Superior. Tell him that I'm sorry I failed."  
  
"Hey, Yug. Let's go. If she wants to blow her brains out, then let's just let her. It'll be one less Rare Hunter to contend with," Jason said.  
  
Yugi didn't like the sound of it, but he knew that Jason was right. He slid his chip into the slot on the door and registered for the finals, then, stepped into the elevator. Before the doors closed, Yugi heard the gun go off and the body hit the ground with a limp thud.  
  
'May you find peace,' he prayed in his mind.  
  
The elevator began to move down the shaft, and Yugi and Jason prepared to face the heart of the threat. They stood in the elevator as it went down, deeper towards the center of the building. Jason knew that as soon as they reached the bottom there would probably be Rare Hunters waiting for them. He clenched his fists.  
  
"Yugi, I hope you're ready," he said.  
  
"Yeah. I'm ready to end this thing."  
  
Jason looked around the elevator, which was a little larger than any he's ever been on before, for a second.  
  
"Hey, Yug. Where's Joey?"  
  
"I left him with an old friend," little Yugi responded.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"I came to this tournament to win that grand prize and use it to search for my father, not play rescue boy," Mako said. "I don't know what happened to you, but Yugi said that it was important for me to get you to a hospital, so that's what I should do. Plus I owe you for your friendship, so don't worry."  
  
The ocean duelist continued to walk with Joey on his shoulders.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"I saw him just before I dueled Number One and I asked him to take Joey to a hospital," Yugi said.  
  
"And you've known this Mako guy for a while, huh?"  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
The elevator began to slow down.  
  
"All right Yugi. It's time to do this. Now remember: I'm mostly in this for the money, so don't expect me to be taking bullets for you or anything like that. You're a cool guy, but if it comes down to you or me, it's going to be you," Jason said.  
  
"Fine by me. Just as long as you help me free the hostages."  
  
The two duelists tapped into their Millennium Items and prepared themselves. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. A gang of Rare Hunters was waiting for the two duelists. They rushed at Yami Yugi and Yami Jason, but the two fought back. Yami Jason pushed back the entire gang with his shadow powers, and Yami Yugi froze most of them in place.  
  
"Yugi, watch your back!" Yami Jason called out.  
  
Three Rare Hunters grabbed the Pharaoh. Yami Jason pulled his deck out of his pocket and pulled a card from the deck. He concentrated, then, threw the card. A shower of sparks flashed and a large red Gorilla appeared.  
  
"Berserk Gorilla (2000/1000), help Yugi!"  
  
The monster moved forward and ripped one of the Rare Hunters off of Yugi, then, threw him into a nearby wall. Another Rare Hunter tried to attack the monster, but he was tossed aside like a rag doll. Yami Jason punched out the last one and went to Yugi.  
  
"Hey, are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Yugi looked back at the fire-spitting gorilla, then, back at Yami Jason with curiosity.  
  
"Hey, it was all I could think of. What do you want from me?" Yami Jason said.  
  
"Let's just go. We need to get to the hostages and see if we can get them loose."  
  
The two ran down the long hallway, leaving behind all the chaos of the Rare Hunters' limp bodies strewn about on the floor.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Lord Superior sat in his chamber drumming his fingers impatiently on the armrest of the elegant chair. It had been twenty minutes since he sent Number One out to destroy Yugi.  
  
"What's taking that report so long? Number One couldn't possibly lose with the almighty Chaos monsters in her deck, so why haven't I heard from her yet?"  
  
A Rare Hunter walked into the room with a concerned look on his face. He walked up to Superior, then, spoke softly.  
  
"Sir, I'm afraid that Number Two has failed. Not only that but he's dead."  
  
Superior slammed his fists on the console in front of him.  
  
"What do you mean 'he failed'?!" he yelled.  
  
"Um, that's not all, sir. Number One has also failed and she's dead."  
  
Superior clenched his fists tighter at this news. His rage boiled to the surface. He felt like he was about to explode.  
  
"There's one more thing. The two duelists that are in the facility, qualified for the finals, are the ones who beat Numbers One and Two. They also took out the Rare Hunters that we had waiting."  
  
"You know how I feel about bad news, don't you?" Superior asked, calming himself.  
  
"But, sir. I didn't-"  
  
"No buts. This time, there will be punishment."  
  
A large circular saw came buzzing through the darkness. Before the Rare Hunter could run, the saw made contact with his throat, decapitating him on the spot.  
  
"Clean him up and bring those two fools to me immediately," Superior commanded.   
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi and Jason continued to run down the hallway. There were doors on each side of the two. Yugi went to open one and found it locked. Yami Jason opened one of the doors. There were three Rare Hunters inside. They were beating an innocent girl, screaming at her about the god card.  
  
"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone who's not tied to a chair?" Yami Jason challenged.  
  
The men ran towards him, but the Yami duelist dispatched them with a burst of his shadow energy. He walked over to the girl and untied her. Her face was a mess and full of bruises. One of her eyes was swollen shut.  
  
"These worthless freaks! Where's the honor in this?!" Yami Jason exclaimed under his breath.  
  
The girl stood up and thanked the two. Yugi pointed her in the direction of the elevator, after making sure that the gorilla was gone, of course.  
  
"Come on. There's still more to go," Yami Yugi said.  
  
The two continued to go down the hallway and free more hostages.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, he's going to be just fine with some bed rest. He should wake up soon," the doctor said. "It's just a shock to the brain. How did he get like this, exactly?"  
  
Mako scrambled to think up a lie, since the doctor wouldn't believe the Shadow Realm story any more than Mako did.  
  
"Oh, uh, I found him like that in a park," he said, running his fingers through his spiky black hair.  
  
"Poor kid," the doctor mumbled as he walked out of the room.  
  
'I sure hope that Yugi can just win this thing and get rid of these Rare Hunters before they catch up to me. Who knows, there could be Rare Hunters in hospital right now. They could be running this place.'  
  
Mako continued to worry, this time more about himself than Yugi.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Is that all of them?" Yami Yugi asked.  
  
"I think so. I don't see any more doors here," Yami Jason said.  
  
He looked around. There was one more door that was untouched. He and Yami Yugi walked toward it. When they opened it, a large room came into view, filled with machines that were all running. The room was deserted. Yami Yugi walked up to a conveyor belt that was moving. Cards were coming out of a machine on the belt.  
  
"They're making cards," Yami Jason said.  
  
"Not just making," Yami Yugi said as he picked up a Mirror Force. He compared it to the one in his deck. "They're counterfeiting these cards to sell on the black market."  
  
Yami Jason was looking around through some of the boxes and crates. He opened one and jumped back at what he saw inside.  
  
"Hey, Yugi. Come over here."  
  
Yami Yugi walked over to Jason, who was looking through the box. He picked up one of the cards.  
  
"I don't believe this," Yami Yugi said. "They counterfeited Anubis."  
  
Jason's Egyptian god card stared Yugi right back in the face. Jason took out his god card and compared it with one of the fakes. The two were almost completely alike, save for a few inaccuracies.  
  
"But how? How did they copy my card?"  
  
"You can find out by talking to the boss," came a gruff voice.  
  
Yami Yugi and Yami Jason turned around to see a group of Rare Hunters, all holding guns. Yami Jason was preparing to take them out, but Yami Yugi jabbed him in the shoulder.  
  
"They can take us to this Lord Superior person that I've been hearing about," he whispered.  
  
The two let the Rare Hunters lead them further down the hallway. They all came to a stop at a large door that was decorated in golden patterns and jewels. One of the Rare Hunters pressed a button that was next to the doors. After a few seconds the doors opened.  
  
"March!" one of the Rare Hunters commanded, jamming the gun into Yami Yugi's back.  
  
The two walked into the dimly lit chamber. There were a lot of pictures hanging from the walls. They were mostly of a young man in his twenties. There was one where he was standing in front of a plane. Another was of him surrounded by a lot of women.  
  
"Well, well, well. These are the two trouble makers that I've heard so much about," came a voice from the darkness of the back of the room. "Yugi and Jason, correct?"  
  
"Show yourself, Superior. Let us see who we are dealing with!" Yami Jason demanded.   
  
One of the Rare Hunters hit him in the face with his gun, causing him to drop to the ground. Yami Jason got up and spat out a little blood that slightly dripped from his lip.  
  
"Now, that's not necessary. I will allow them to see who I am. Besides, they are going to die, anyway. So why not."  
  
All the lights came on brightly in the room. Yami Yugi and Yami Jason blinked as the lights came on. The same young man sat in a large chair behind a glowing console. He wore a white suit with a red rose in the front pocket. A thin goatee lined his jaw and his hair was slicked back.  
  
"What is going on here?!" Yami Yugi demanded.  
  
"What you see before you is the glory of Lord Superior." Superior said. "Allow me to tell you my story. I am a young billionaire, surrounded by wealth, fame, and fortune. My father started the Rare Hunters organization, and I inherited it after his death. With my money and intelligence, we quickly became one of the richest and most powerful organizations on the planet."  
  
"That's nice, but how did you become a jackass?" Yami Jason asked, earning him another pistol-whipping. Superior continued.  
  
"When I was 24, I was on the road with my wife. We loved afternoon drives through the bay. However, this afternoon was different. There was an accident. I slammed head-on into another car. The full tank of gas proved to be very flammable. I managed to escape, but my wife was not so lucky. She was caught in the explosion. Somehow, she survived the accident, but her body was just a stone's throw away from being nothing but a couple of chunks on some coroner's table. I had the best doctors money could buy, but they couldn't save her body. It died, but her brain lived. It had to be placed in one of my machines until I could revive her in another body."  
  
Superior pushed a button and a light at the side illuminated a glass dome. In it lay a human brain still attached to the spine. Yami Yugi groaned in disgust, while Yami Jason got up from the floor and angrily eyed the Rare Hunter who hit him before speaking up.  
  
"Tell me something, before you kill us. If you've got all this money, how come you couldn't just buy another body or least get some scientists to build you one?"  
  
"When I was in the accident, it wasn't long before the government became aware of my secrets. As you could tell, this isn't a legal organization. But they didn't arrest me because they thought that I was dead, as I wanted them to. Instead, the fools froze all my assets and bank accounts. I only had one that remained untouched, and that was the one I used to start this tournament. Now I could just hack into the government files and unfreeze my money, but then, the government would track me down. So I needed another way to make enough money to start the brain transplant research needed to put my wife in another body. Which brings me to you. Rumors circulated through the ranks about the fourth Egyptian god card. After Battle City, millions of duelists wanted one. We searched for years, but came up empty. But not anymore."  
  
"But we saw the counterfeiting room, and in it there was a whole crate full of god cards," Yami Yugi said.  
  
"Yes, one of my Rare Hunters was gracious enough to spy on your duel with that boy, and catch a glimpse of the god card's power. Also, My Rare Hunters were watching when you two first met, so we know all about the god card. However, no one will buy them without a proper demonstration. Plus, we do not know the strange text on the god card. Now, I will take what should be mine."  
  
A Rare Hunter reached into Jason's pocket and pulled out the god card, then, tossed it to Superior, who caught it in his hand.  
  
"Ah yes. What wonderful artwork. Pegasus outdid himself on this one. Now if you will excuse me, I've got money to make. Boys, make them eat lead."  
  
The Rare Hunters prepared to fire on the two duelists, but Yami Jason whirled around and blasted all of them with his shadow energy. He sent each one of them to the Shadow Realm, effortlessly, then, turned his attention to Superior.  
  
"I don't care if your wife is a mutilated freak. No one tries to kill me and lives through it," Yami Jason threatened.  
  
"I'm afraid that there's no way that you'll be doing any killing at all, boy," Superior said.  
  
The buzz saw swooped in from the darkness and, thanks to a leap to the side, barely missed Jason's neck. It came back around, this time coming for Yugi's head. The pharaoh ducked under it and rolled away to the side, under a machine. Yami Jason went to join Yami Yugi under the console.  
  
"So what do we do now, pharaoh?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is, we need to do it fast. Those things will find us eventually."  
  
Yami Jason thought for a second, then, he came up with a plan.  
  
"Yugi, I have a plan. But if it doesn't work, then I'm really sorry."  
  
Before Yami Yugi could ask, Yami Jason had stepped out from under the console and faced Lord Superior.  
  
"All right. You win, Superior. I give up. My life isn't much worth living with my mom the way she is and my dad gone." The saws moved closer. "But I don't want to die. Instead, I want to join you and your Rare Hunters."  
  
Yugi and his Yami were both shocked, to say the least, at Jason's announcement.  
  
"I believe that my partner, Yugi, has something that you still need, though."  
  
Yugi stepped out from under the console and began to talk, but Jason cut him off.  
  
"You see that thing around his neck? It holds an incredible power. Probably what you need to get a body."  
  
"Jason! Why did you tell him that?!" Yami Yugi yelled.  
  
"Silence! I say you take it from him, Lord Superior."  
  
The buzz saws backed off for a few seconds. Superior spoke up.  
  
"That is an interesting proposition that you're making. I think I'll take it. Welcome to the team. Now, for your first task, destroy that little fool."  
  
"I'd love to, but there is one problem. You see, in order to gain the awesome power of that Millennium Puzzle, you have to beat Yugi in a duel. You do know how to duel, right?"  
  
"Of course I know how to duel. So let's get this over with."  
  
"Before you do that, I have a suggestion. You see, using the Millennium Item around my neck, I can transport you two to a place called the Shadow Realm. There you can duel in a shadow game. If Yugi loses, his mind will be forever banished to the shadows, sent to live in a hellish environment, which is much worse than death," Yami Jason said with an evil smirk.  
  
Yami Yugi was about to yell at Yami Jason, but he stopped after catching a wink from the duelist.  
  
'Oh, I get it now. I sure hope that I can pull this off,' Yugi thought. "Fine. I accept your challenge. We play a shadow game and the loser is banished to the shadows."  
  
"Then let the games begin," Superior said as the shadows moved around him.


	15. Duel Together! The Assault of Lord Super...

**Chapter 15: Duel Together! The Assault of Lord Superior**  
  
The coldness of the Shadow Realm swept around Yami Yugi and Lord Superior as they prepared to duel. Superior pulled a duel gauntlet and a deck of cards out of a drawer in his desk. Yami Jason stood by on the sidelines watching the two. He activated his duel gauntlet.  
  
"What are you doing?" Superior asked.  
  
"That's a foolish question. I'm getting ready for a duel. I can't kick your ass without my duel gauntlet on, now can I?"  
  
Yami Yugi smiled as he realized the plan.  
  
"You traitor! This time, you die!"  
  
"I don't think so. I've already sealed us in the shadows and any attempts to interrupt this duel will be stopped."  
  
"We'll see about that," Superior said.  
  
The saws swooped down for Yami Jason's throat, but a mysterious force snapped them in half, much to Superior's surprise.  
  
"See? Now the only way out is to win this duel. I figured that Yugi might need my help, plus I didn't come here to just talk. So let's get this handicap duel over with," Yami Jason said.  
  
"Fine by me. I figured I could use some help, anyway," Yami Yugi said as he activated his duel gauntlet.  
  
(Yugi: 8000/ Jason: 8000) (Lord Superior: 8000)  
  
"I'll take the first move, since I am the challenger," Superior said, holding up his deck. "I'll place a card face down and a monster in defense mode. That ends my turn."  
  
"I guess I can take this next turn," Yami Jason said. "And I'll start with a card face down and Harpies Brother (1800/600) in defense mode."  
  
The large falcon-like being appeared and spread its wings over itself.  
  
"That'll end my turn."  
  
"Perhaps you should take this turn, Superior. It wouldn't be fair for us to have two turns in a row, now would it?" Yugi said.  
  
"You're too kind," Superior said as he drew. "I'll set another card face down and end my turn."  
  
"Then it's my turn. And I'll place a card face down and summon Big Shield Guardna (100/2600) in defense mode, then, end my turn," Yugi said.  
  
A warrior concealed behind a large shield appeared on the field.  
  
"Back to me. And I'll set another monster in defense mode, and end my turn," Superior said.  
  
"It's my turn, now. And I'll switch my Harpies Brother to attack mode, then, summon the Mad Dog of Darkness (1900/1400) in attack mode," Yami Jason said.  
  
The demonic canine appeared and snarled at Superior.  
  
"Now, Harpies Brother will attack your defense monster on the left!"  
  
The creature flapped its wings and blasted a gust of razor-sharp wind at the card hologram. It flipped up, revealing a woman dressed in robes, kneeling and praying. The attack slammed into her, but she didn't budge.  
  
(Yugi: 8000/ Jason: 7800) (Lord Superior: 8000)  
  
"You've attacked The Forgiving Maiden (850/2000), whose defense is clearly higher than your monster's attack. Care to try again?" Superior teased.  
  
"No thanks. I'll just end my turn."  
  
Superior drew, then, laughed.  
  
"I'll sacrifice both of my monsters to summon Guardian Angel Joan (2800/2000) in attack mode!"  
  
The two face down holograms were engulfed in a beam of light. When the flash expired, a tall angel dressed in splendid robes stood on the field.  
  
"My angel has a very special ability. When she destroys a monster in battle, I gain life points equal to that monster's attack power. So now, attack the Mad Dog of Darkness, my angel."  
  
Joan fired a blast of light at the dog, incinerating it on contact.  
  
(Yugi: 8000/ Jason: 6900) (Lord Superior: 9900)  
  
"Well, that wasn't very nice. And here's payback! Activate Michizure!" Yami Jason's trap card flipped up. "My trap card destroys one monster on the field when one of my monsters is destroyed. So kiss Joan goodbye."  
  
The angel immediately shattered from the trap card's effect.  
  
"Well played, boy. I guess I underestimated you. I'll end my turn."  
  
"Now, it's my go. I'll summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200)!"  
  
The large beast appeared with a roar.  
  
"Now, attack Superior's life points!" Yami Yugi ordered.  
  
The beast leaped up and delivered a brutal slash to Superior.  
  
(Yugi: 8000/ Jason: 7100) (Lord Superior: 8400)  
  
"I'll place a card face down and end my turn."  
  
"Well, it seems that the two of you are tougher than I first thought. I'll have to take things up a notch. And I'll do that by summoning Freed the Brave Wanderer (1700/1200) in attack mode."  
  
In a flash of sparks, a young, blonde warrior in armor materialized on the field.  
  
"Next, I'll activate Luminous Spark. It is a field magic card that raises all light monsters' attack powers by 500, but drops defense by 400. It's a small price to pay for power. Now Freed (2200/800), destroy Gazelle!"  
  
The young warrior rushed at the beast and sliced it in half with his sword.  
  
(Yugi: 7300/ Jason: 6900) (Lord Superior: 8400)  
  
"And I'll place a card face down to end my turn," Superior said.  
  
"My turn. And I'll summon the Berserk Gorilla in attack mode." The large, red gorilla charged onto the field.  
  
Yami Jason was about to pull a magic card from his hand and play it, but Yugi acted faster with one of his traps.  
  
"Activate trap card: Dust Tornado! This card will destroy your Luminous Spark and bring Freed back down," the young pharaoh said.  
  
The holographic field card shattered with a burst of wind. Yami Jason chuckled to himself.  
  
"You are pretty useful. You definitely saved me a magic card. Now, my gorilla (2000/1000), attack Freed the Brave Wanderer (1700/1200) with your Primal Flame!"  
  
The beast opened its mouth and unleashed a devastating column of flame, which completely reduced Freed to smoldering ashes.  
  
(Yugi: 7300/ Jason: 6900) (Lord Superior: 8100)  
  
"I guess your pathetic excuse for a monster couldn't stand the heat. But that's not all, because Harpies Brother will attack you directly!" The winged beast blasted Superior with its razor-like wind.  
  
(Yugi: 7300/ Jason: 6900) (Lord Superior: 6300)  
  
"I'll place a card face down and end my turn. It's your go," Yami Jason said.  
  
"That was impressive. But I guess now it's time to get serious. No more child's play. Activate trap card: Zero Gravity! I guess you know what this card does, but I'll tell you anyway. My trap forces all face up monsters on the field into the battle position that's opposite of the one their in now. Observe."  
  
Yugi's Big Shield Guardna moved into a standing position and Yami Jason's Berserk Gorilla kneeled down, then, shattered and was sent off to the graveyard.  
  
"Oh, What a shame about your gorilla's effect of being destroyed when it's in defense mode. But life goes on, and it goes on with this: The Beyonder Samurai (2200/1300)!"  
  
A large portal opened up in front of Yugi and Jason. Out of it stepped a tall, pale man, holding a glowing sword.  
  
"My Samurai can only attack if I remove a light monster from play, but, like I said before, that's a small price to pay for power. So goodbye Freed, and hello Beyonder Samurai attacking the Big Shield Guardna!"  
  
The monster charged forward and sliced through Guardna easily.  
  
(Yugi: 5100/Jason: 6900) (Lord Superior: 6300)  
  
"There goes your last defense. I'll end my turn."  
  
Yugi drew, hoping for some way to get around the samurai.  
  
'This will protect my life points, for now.' "I'll place a monster in defense mode and a card face down." Yugi looked at Jason for a second and ended his turn. 'I wonder if he has a strategy to deal with superior's monster.  
  
"My turn, now. And I'll use it to activate Last Will," Superior said. "You'll see what this special card does when I'm done, so don't look so worried now. Just worry about my Samurai, because I'll remove Hoshiningan from play to attack your defense monster with Beyonder Samurai."  
  
Yugi was about to activate a trap card to stop the attack, but Yami Jason acted first.  
  
"Sorry, but I'll activate my Sakuretsu Armor trap card. It destroys an attacking monster, so no more Samurai for you," Yami Jason teased as the monster shattered.  
  
"You are so predictable, young one. I'm not worried at all, because you've triggered my Last Will magic card's effect, which allows me to summon a monster from my deck with an attack of 1500 or less when you of my monsters is sent to the graveyard. So say hello to D.D. Warrior Lady (1500/1600)."  
  
Yami Jason cursed himself for being so foolish as another portal opened up and a woman clad in futuristic armor stepped out. Her sword glowed like Beyonder Samurai's except it was much shorter.  
  
"My turn is over now."  
  
"Then prepare to lose your girlfriend over there, because I summon Nin-Ken Dog (1800/1000) in attack mode!"  
  
A tall dog-like creature in ninja robes appeared on the field.  
  
"Now, Nin-Ken Dog, attack the D.D. Warrior Lady!"  
  
Yami Jason's monster hurled a spray of shurikens at the female monster, turning her into quite the pincushion before shattering her.  
  
(Yugi: 5100/ Jason: 6900) (Lord Superior: 6000)  
  
However, seconds later, the shards of D.D. Warrior Lady and Nin-Ken Dog both disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Hey, what happened to my monster?!" Yami Jason demanded.  
  
"My monster's effect. When she's involved in battle, she can remove both herself and the other monster from play," Superior explained.  
  
"Well, that was unexpected. I'll just switch Harpies Brother to defense mode and place a card face down, then, end my turn."  
  
"Then I'll draw."  
  
Superior drew the card, then, laughed. Yami Jason felt a slight twinge in his heart as he realized what the card that Superior had drawn was.  
  
"Well, kids. I've got something real nice planned for you, but for now it will have to wait. I'll just activate Monster Reborn to revive my fallen Guardian Angel Joan."  
  
The beam of light shot up from the floor, and the angel rose triumphantly from the graveyard.  
  
"Next, I'll activate Shinato's Ark, to summon the most powerful card in my deck. I offer Joan from the field and Hoshiningan from my hand to summon my ultimate creature!"  
  
A large ark appeared on the field. The front of the boat opened and Joan was absorbed into it, along with Hoshiningan. The ark glowed and shattered, revealing a tall, blue creature with six golden wings and a splendid crown atop its head.  
  
'Just great. Now I have to deal with this thing again,' Yugi thought as he remembered the nightmare of the virtual world that Noah pulled him into.  
  
"Say hello to my ultimate creature, Shinato, Ruler of Heaven (3300/3000). You fools have no chance against this power. Observe as Shinato destroys your defense monster," Superior said pointing at Yugi.  
  
The angel fired a blast of light at the defense monster, shattering what was revealed to be Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000)  
  
(Yugi: 3800/Jason: 6900) (Lord Superior: 6000)  
  
"What happened to my life points?" Yugi asked as they depleted.  
  
"My monster's effect. If it destroys a monster in defense mode, my opponent loses life points equal to that monster's attack power. Now, if you're done asking questions, I'll activate the trap card Ray of Hope. It allows me to take two light monsters from my graveyard and add them to my deck, so I'll choose Guardian Angel Joan and Hoshiningan to add back to my deck. Now I'll end my turn."  
  
"Shinato will fall, I swear it," Yami Yugi said as he drew. "I'll place a card face down and a monster in defense mode, then, end my turn."  
  
"Now, It's time to really heat things up. I'll set a monster face down and have Shinato attack Jason's monster!"  
  
"Not this time. You've triggered my trap card: Spellbinding Circle! It stops your attack and prevents your creature from attacking any more," Yami Yugi declared.  
  
"Thanks, Yugi. I owe you one for that," Yami Jason said.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'll just end my turn by activating Remove Trap, to destroy your circle."  
  
"It's my turn, and I'll activate the magic card Creature Swap. This card allows me to switch control of one of my monsters with one of your monsters. Since Harpies Brother is the only monster I've got on the field and Shinato is the only monster you've got on the field, it's pretty obvious what's going to happen."  
  
The two monsters disappeared, then, reappeared on opposite sides of the field.  
  
"Great move, Jason," Yami Yugi encouraged.  
  
"Thank you. I do what I can. I'll also summon Gemini Elf (1900/900) in attack mode." Twin elves appeared next to Shinato. "Now, let's get a look at this effect. Shinato, attack Harpies Brother!"  
  
The angel charged up and blasted Harpies Brother to ashes with a glowing sphere of light.  
  
(Yugi: 3800/ Jason 6900) (Lord Superior: 4200)  
  
"And now, Gemini Elf will attack you directly!"  
  
The twins hurled two energy balls at Superior and struck him directly.  
  
(Yugi: 3800/ Jason: 6900) (Lord Superior: 2100)  
  
"That'll do it for me," Yami Jason said.  
  
"You've actually done me a favor. Thanks to your attack I can activate this magic card. So I will. Activate Mystical Restoration. If my life points are at least 2000 lower than my opponent's life points, I gain the difference. And since my points are a little under 4000 lower than yours, Jason, I gain 4800 life points."  
  
(Yugi: 3800/ Jason: 6900) (Lord Superior: 6900)  
  
"You're like a roach. You won't die no matter how many times we step on you!" Yami Jason yelled.  
  
"Don't flatter me, boy. Just watch as I set one card in defense mode and a card face down. That will end my turn."  
  
Yugi drew, hoping to turn things around.  
  
'Jason got our comeback started, so I've got to finish it.' "I'll sacrifice my face down monster to summon Beast of Gilfer (2200/2500) in attack mode!"  
  
The hologram dissolved and in its place appeared a large red and black horned demon with wings.  
  
"Now, Gilfer, attack Superior's face down monster on the left!"  
  
The Beast of Gilfer unleashed a devastating blast of fire at the monster, instantly destroying it.  
  
"Good job, fool. You've destroyed my Suicide Spider (200/400) which can destroy one monster on the field when it's destroyed in battle, and I choose Shinato to be destroyed," Superior said triumphantly.  
  
The angelic fairy disintegrated as Suicide Spider went to the graveyard. Yami Jason growled as Superior chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry about that, Yugi. It was just a minor setback. Nothing more," Yami Jason reassured.  
  
"Then I'll end my turn."  
  
Superior drew, then, laughed maniacally.  
  
"You two have been a thorn in my side for long enough. This time, I will finish you both in this duel once and for all!"


	16. Final Counterstrike The Attack of the U...

Well, this is it. The final chapter is here. I only regret not having more chapters for you. So, without further ado, here's the final chapter of Island of Nightmares. Thank you for reading and reviewing my fic!  
  
**Chapter 16: Final Counterstrike - The Attack of the Undead God!**  
  
"Now it ends for you fools. I'll flip my face down monster, the Magician of Faith! Her effect allows my to take a magic card out of my Graveyard. And look what I found. It's Monster Reborn. Let's take it for a little spin, shall we?" Superior swiped the card through the reader.  
  
"Not this time! Activate Spell Shield Type 8!" Yami Jason declared. "At the cost of a magic card discarded from my hand, your Monster Reborn will become useless. So find something better to do."  
  
"That's just fine," Superior said, holding back his frustration. "I'll just place a card in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
"Now, It's my turn, and I'm not going to be going so easy on you. I'll sacrifice my Gemini Elf to summon Cyber Tech Alligator (2500/1500) in attack mode."  
  
The elves disappeared and Jason's mechanical monster appeared in their place. The beast spread its wings and roared.  
  
"Now, attack the Magician of Faith!"  
  
Cyber Tech Alligator swooped over and slashed through the Magician with its claws.  
  
"My turn is over."  
  
"You'll pay for that. I'll just put a monster in defense mode and end my turn," Superior said.  
  
"I draw. I'll set a monster face down in defense mode and use Beast of Gilfer to attack the monster on the right!" Yami Yugi said.  
  
His beast attacked with its blazing flames and engulfed the hologram. When the fire died down, a strange, white, puffy creature bounced up and down on the field.  
  
"What is that thing?!"  
  
"That is my invincible Marshmallon (300/500). It is a very absorbent creature that takes all attacks. But that's not all it does. Marshmallon's special effect does 1000 points of damage to my opponent when it's attacked while face down. And since both of you are my opponents, you both take the damage."  
  
(Yugi: 2800/ Jason: 6100) (Lord Superior: 6900)  
  
"Your creature may be not be destroyable, but it is weak, and it can't do anything to us. So I'll just end my turn," Yugi said.  
  
"Marshmallon may not be able to beat you, but I have a card in my hand that can. But for now, I'll just set a card face down and end my turn."  
  
"You're all talk, and it's time for me to shut you up. I summon Gantu the Tortured Demon (0/1900) in attack mode," Yami Jason said.  
  
The shadows parted and a large cloaked demon rose from the ground. A deformed arm wrapped in flames stuck out from the cloak.  
  
"Now for my monster's ability. When Gantu is summoned, I get to destroy one monster on the field and do life point damage equal to the monster's attack power. So let's see how invincible your precious Marshmallon really is."  
  
Gantu reached out and grabbed Superior's monster with its arm. The demon, then, squeezed the puff creature until it shattered.  
  
(Yugi: 2800/ Jason: 6100) (Lord Superior: 6600)  
  
"No more Marshmallon," Yami Jason said with a smirk.  
  
"There's always Marshmallon. Especially with my trap card: Celestial Reinforcements. It allows me to special summon two light monsters from my deck or hand when one of my monsters is destroyed by another monster's effect. So I'll play two more Marshmallon monsters, in defense mode," Superior said as two more of the puffy creatures materialized on the field.  
  
Yami Jason's Millennium Ring gave him another twinge as he realized what Superior was trying to do.  
  
"You won't do it, Superior. I won't let you summon that God card!" Yami Jason yelled.  
  
Yami Yugi looked over, then, remembered that one of the Rare Hunters gave Superior the card before the duel began.  
  
"It's too late fool. End your turn so that I may destroy the two of you with the power of God!"  
  
Yami Jason reluctantly ended his turn, and Superior began his with more laughter.  
  
"Now it's time. You two will know the true meaning of power! I'll sacrifice-"  
  
"Not this time! Reveal trap card: Cleansing North Wind! It destroys all defense monsters on the opponent's field for a cost of 1000 life points," Yami Yugi said.  
  
(Yugi: 1800/ Jason: 6100) (Lord Superior: 6600)  
  
The two Marshmallons disintegrated in the winds, leaving Superior with only one monster.  
  
"All you've done is stall for time. I'll end my turn."  
  
'He's right. All I have done is buy time. But if I can draw the right card, we can turn this whole duel around. Heart of the cards, guide me.'  
  
Yami Yugi closed his eyes, then, drew. He looked at the card, then, smiled.  
  
"Superior, this shadow duel will come to an end now. Activate Exchange! This card forces both players to give their opponent one card in their hand. So show me your hand."  
  
Superior growled as he fanned out his hand in front of Yugi. The pharaoh took Anubis from his hand and Superior took Celtic Guardian from Yugi's hand.  
  
"Now, I'll activate my other face down card: Change of Heart, and I'll take control of your face down monster."  
  
Superior screamed out as he realized that Yugi had everything.  
  
"It's time, Superior. I'll sacrifice Beast of Gilfer, your face down monster and my face down monster to summon Resurrection of Anubis (0/0)!"  
  
All three monsters dissolved in black flames as Yami Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and Yami Jason's Millennium Ring glowed brightly. The shadows rose up around Yugi and Jason as sparks shot from Yugi's duel gauntlet. A blast of lightning erupted from the shadows and struck the two duelists. The demonic dog god materialized in front of Superior, its teeth bared. Its bandages flapped in the god's force as it roared an ear-piercing roar. Yugi and Jason sat high atop the god's shoulders and looked down at Superior.  
  
"This can't be! I cannot be defeated so easily by a bunch of kids!"  
  
"Oh but you can. Yugi, do the honors," Yami Jason said with a smirk.  
  
"I will. Anubis, I invoke your power of Spiritual Absorption!"  
  
The spirits of every monster in the duel rose from the graveyard and incorporated themselves into Anubis' being, making the god stronger.  
  
"Now, we end the nightmare! Anubis (18400/18400), destroy Superior and send him to the shadows!" Yami Yugi and Yami Jason said together.  
  
The god moved forward with its scythe and slashed Superior with a great and terrible force, sending the Rare Hunter crashing to the floor.  
  
(Yugi: 1800/ Jason: 6100) (Lord Superior: 0)  
  
"No! I refuse to be defea-"  
  
The man instantly disappeared in the shadows. The darkness dissipated and Yugi and Jason returned to normal.  
  
"So now what?" little Yugi asked.  
  
"My guess is we won the tournament together, which means we should be getting prize money," Jason replied.  
  
Their conversation was disturbed by the sound of an alarm. A computerized voice spoke.  
  
"Warning. Intruder presence. Core neutralized. Fortress unstable. Energy core will self destruct in five minutes."  
  
Yugi looked over and saw one of the Rare Hunters with his finger on a button. His face twisted into a smile as he ran out of the room.  
  
"We've got to get out of here!" Yugi said.  
  
"Just a minute. This loser owes me, Shadow Realm or not," Jason said as he walked over to a console.  
  
He turned on the computer and hacked into Superior's bank accounts. Yugi remained silent as Jason worked on transferring the money to his bank account.  
  
"Okay, done! Now, let's get the hell out of here!"  
  
The two ran back out of the room and down the hallway. They got to the elevator and stepped into it. Yugi pressed the up button and the shaft went up. As soon as they reached the top, several duelists awaited them.  
  
"You've got to go, now! This place as going to explode!" Jason yelled.  
  
The duelists laughed at him, saying that he was only trying to get them to leave. The computer's voice over the loudspeaker disturbed their laughter.  
  
"Self destruct in ten...nine...eight...seven..."  
  
The computer counted down and the duelists all scrambled. They ran as fast as they could to a safe distance, where they observed the explosion.  
  
"So, you little freaks were saying about me being a liar?" Jason gloated.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Jason looked out over the side of the boat at the sunset in the water as he left Victory Island. The whole day had been insane for him and for everyone else. Yugi walked up to him.  
  
"Hey Jason. I didn't know that you would be on this boat."  
  
"Well, I am. Tell me, how's Joey?"  
  
"He'll be fine. He's just sleeping in his cabin. And Bakura, too. He's especially happy to be rid of his Yami."  
  
"This has been some day, huh, Yugi?"  
  
"Yeah, it has. It's a good thing that you did hack into those computer files to get your money moved into your bank account. The police were able to track it and get to the island in time to tell all the duelists what was really going on. By the way, how did you know how to hack into those files?"  
  
"My friend is a computer geek. He loves hacking into stuff. He taught me most of what I know, like how to move things from one file to another, or how to make a virus. Plus, in my spare time, I study that stuff so that one day, I can have a nice cushy job." Jason continued under his breath. "...As a high tech thief."  
  
"And your parents are okay with this?" Yugi asked.  
  
"My mom doesn't even know what day it is. And my dad divorced my mom five years ago."  
  
Yugi stood silently for a moment, looking at the floor. He wished he didn't ask that question about Jason's parents.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Yugi," Jason said, sensing the boy's distress. "That was a while ago. After today, I feel good. For the first time in a long time, my story has a happy ending. I got a bunch of rare cards, I have this Millennium Item, and I'm a millionaire. What more could there be to this story?"  
  
Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat as he managed to tell Jason what more he had to do.  
  
"Your god card, Jason."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"You have to destroy it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For the sake of mankind. You know that as long as you hold that god card, evil forces will try to take it from you. And I know that you probably want to fight them all, but think about the innocent lives that could be lost in that fighting," Yugi begged.  
  
Jason thought for a moment, then, pulled the card out of his pocket. He looked at it, before tearing it into pieces and throwing the pieces overboard.  
  
"You did the right thing, Jason."  
  
"Don't remind me. I already miss that card."  
  
The two continued to stare out at the horizon, each one wondering what would be next for their adventure in duel monsters.  
  
**Epilogue: Mystery of the New Life**  
  
Jason walked down the street. The sun beamed on his face as he whistled his favorite tune. The Millennium Ring gleamed in the sunlight. He stopped for a second to look at some children playing in a playground. Jason mused over his youth, then, continued on his way to the bank to collect his money.  
  
'Gosh, with this money, who knows what I can do. First I'm going to buy a new pair of sneakers, then, I'm going to buy a car, maybe a big house to go with that car. But first, I have to get mom some help.'  
  
He walked along until he remembered something.  
  
'I've got a match with Henry later on today. He keeps talking so much trash. Well, let's see how much he talks when he sees this.'  
  
Jason pulled the card out of his pocket and stared at it. The piercing red eyes seemed to stare back at him. The holographic card shone in the light. Jason concentrated and the strange hieratic text on the card translated for him. He read it aloud.  
  
"Resurrection of Anubis. 'All kneel before this undead controller of life and death. His scythe can destroy souls.' Ha! Yugi thought that I was really going to get rid of you? He must be kidding. I got to admit, though. That counterfeit that I ripped up sure had him fooled. Let the evil forces come. Me and the power of the Millennium Ring will stop them!"  
  
Jason slipped the card back into his pocket and continued to walk, unaware that he was being watched by a dark figure.  
  
"I will have my revenge, one way or another."   
-----------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's the end of my story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Below is a list of the cards that I made up for the story, what they do, and what their pictures look like.  
  
**Resurrection of Anubis **(Jason)  
Divine Beast/ Dark  
ATK: 0 DEF: 0  
  
You may remove every monster in both graveyards from play to increase this monster's power by 800 for each card removed. Once per turn, you may pay 1000 life points to destroy one monster on the field. You may discard one card from your hand to allow this monster to attack twice. You may activate this effect only once per duel.  
  
Picture: Anubis standing with his scythe raised above his head. Spirits are floating towards him.  
  
**Soldier Ladybug **(Weevil)  
Insect/ Wind  
ATK: 1650 DEF: 1300  
  
Flavor Text: This monster only serves the Insect Queen's orders. It can be deadly in swarms.  
  
Picture: A large Ladybug-like creature with a spear in two of its six hands  
  
**Armor of the Mantis **(Weevil)  
Equip Spell Card  
This card can only be equipped to an insect type monster. Increase that monster's ATK by 500. In addition, increase the monster's ATK by 1000 during your opponent's turn.  
  
Picture: Armor that is similar to the Laser Cannon Armor, but green and without the cannon.  
  
**Gantu the Tortured Demon **(Jason)  
Fiend/ Dark  
ATK: 0 DEF: 1900  
  
When this monster is normal summoned in attack mode, destroy one face up monster on your opponent's side of the field. Inflict direct damage to your opponent's life points equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK power.  
  
Picture: A large cloaked demon with its flaming arm sticking out, reaching out towards the left.  
  
**Darkness Swarm **(Weevil)  
Quickplay Spell Card  
Special Summon one insect type monster from your hand or deck. Pay life points equal to the Special Summoned monster's ATK.  
  
Picture: A huge swarm of insects practically blocking out the sun and swooping down on a village. A few villagers run for their lives in the foreground.  
  
**Death Kiriva **(Jason)  
Insect/Dark  
ATK: 600 DEF: 300  
  
When this monster is attacked while face down, change it to an Equip Spell Card (damage calculation is still applied). Equip this monster to one monster on your opponent's side of the field. Pay 500 life points to decrease the equipped monster's ATK by 500 and increase one monster on your side of the field by 500. You may only do this once per turn, during you turn only.  
  
Picture: A centipede the size of a cat latches on to a man's back and sinks its fangs into his neck.  
  
**Magical Brainwash **(Jason)  
Trap Card  
You may only activate this card during your opponent's turn. When your opponent Normal Summons, Flip Summons, or Special Summons a monster, take control of that monster until the end of your turn.  
  
Picture: A Berserk Gorilla is being lulled out of its rampage by a swinging pendulum  
  
**Crane of Life **(Sentu the Rare Hunter)  
Winged Beast/Light  
ATK: 200 DEF: 700  
  
Flip: Increase the life points of you or your opponent by 800  
  
Picture: A shining white crane flies over crystal clear waters.  
  
**Level Amplification **(Antoine the Rare Hunter)  
Spell Card  
Increase the level of all monsters in your opponent's hand by one.  
  
Picture: Four stars are depicted, then an arrow pointing to five stars. Under the arrow is the Japanese Kanji for the word 'amplify'.  
  
**Legion Goblin **(Yami Bakura)  
Fiend/Earth  
ATK: 1400 DEF: 600  
  
Flavor Text: This dark goblin clusters up in groups all the time. They are all connected by a dark link shared by them and the Dark Ruler Ha Des.  
  
Picture: A large red demon is huddled down, almost as if preparing to tackle someone.  
  
**Dark Removal **(Yami Bakura)  
Trap Card  
Starting on your opponent's turn, remove one monster on your opponent's side of the field from play for three turns.  
  
Picture: A demonic arm drags a man into a swirling black pit.  
  
**Sakuma of the Darkness **(Yami Bakura)  
Fiend/Dark  
ATK: 1200 DEF: 700  
  
When there is another face up Fiend type monster on your side of the field, this monster can attack twice in the same battle phase.  
  
Picture: A flaming black skeleton holds its long, claw-like bones up.  
  
**Roulette Summoning **(Joey)  
Spell Card  
Roll a six-sided die. If the number rolled is a 2, 4, or 6, special summon a monster from your hand. If the number rolled is a 1, 3, or 5, reduce your life points by half.  
  
Picture: Five monster cards surround a pair of dice.  
  
**Barrier of the Black Arts **(Jason)  
Quickplay Spell Card  
Select one monster on you side of the field. Until the end of the activated turn, the selected monster is unaffected by any spell cards.  
  
Picture: Dark Magician Girl conjures up a dark barrier while a lightning bolt (Raigeki) strikes down the Goblin Attack Force around her.  
  
**Misdirection** (Yami Yugi)  
Trap Card  
Negate the attack of you of your opponent's monsters. Destroy your opponent's monster with the lowest ATK.  
  
Picture: A Gigobyte stands confused with anime-style swirls in his eyes. Two hands point in opposite directions above his head.  
  
**Light Shield **(Number One)  
Spell Card  
As long as this card remains face up on the field, life point damage done to a player when a Fairy type monster is attacked is reduced to 0.  
  
Picture: A small, cherub is surrounded by a bubble. The bubble is deflecting a blast from Cannon Soldier's cannon.  
  
**Bountiful Sacrifice **(Yami Yugi)  
Trap Card  
Discard any number of cards from your hand. Gain life points equal to 1000 times the number of cards you discarded.  
  
Picture: A man stands with both hands out. One hand is dropping cards; the other is receiving coins from the sky.  
  
**The Beyonder Samurai **(Lord Superior)  
Warrior/Light  
ATK: 2200 DEF: 1300  
  
This monster can't be special summoned. You must remove one Light monster from play in order to attack with this monster.  
  
Picture: A tall man dressed in traditional samurai gear falls from a rift in the dimensions, ready to slash through a Giant Orc.  
  
**Mystical Restoration **(Lord Superior)  
Magic Card  
You can only activate this card when your life points are at least 2000 lower than your opponent's. Gain the difference in your life points.  
  
Picture: A glowing angel pours shining water down a dying man's throat.  
  
**Suicide Spider **(Lord Superior)  
Machine/Earth  
ATK: 200 DEF: 400  
  
When this monster is attacked while face down, destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field (regardless of position).  
  
Picture: A large metal spider poised to detonate a bomb strapped to its back.  
  
**Celestial Reinforcements **(Lord Superior)  
Trap Card  
You can activate this card when a Light monster is sent from your side of the field to the graveyard. Special Summon up to two Light monsters with an ATK of 1000 or lower from your hand or deck.  
  
Picture: An army of Shining Angels flying down from the Sanctuary in the Sky.  
  
**Cleansing North Wind **(Yami Yugi)  
Trap Card  
Pay 1000 life points. Destroy all defense position monsters on the field.  
  
Picture: Gale-force winds blow away a group of demons about to attack a young girl. The girl is unaffected by the winds.  
  
Well, that's it. Look forward to more stories from me in the future, if I ever fix this computer. Peace.


End file.
